Aoi's Love Challenges
by Repiece
Summary: Aoi is on a mission.  To do something that many regarded as impossible.  Too bad it's not as easy as she first thought, after all it is Oga.  OgaxAoi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Prologue**

Aoi Kunieda was many things. Strong, beautiful, intelligent, caring, kind and was regarded as one of the best with a sword. However, there was one thing that she, the Queen of Ishiyama High, was unable to do no matter how much she tried. Confess her feelings to the person she liked. Despite being known by many of her peers as one of the strongest delinquents at Ishiyama High, she was completely weak when it came to love. It was not like she didn't know anything about love. She read mangas and books about it, but it was totally different when it came to her own love life.

Oga Tatsumi, the man who captured the Queen's heart. He was strong, ruthless and carried a baby on his back. Everyone who didn't know him were afraid of just the mention of his name. Aoi, however, knew that there was more to Oga than any of the rumors said about him. Sure he was strong as they say, but she saw things from him that only made the feelings she had for him grow. Each moment that she spent with him were moments that made her happy and embarrassed at the same time. Aoi Kunieda embarrassed? Seems almost impossible, but Oga was the only person to ever make her feel that way.

However, Aoi decided that it was time she changed herself. She didn't want to be the girl that would get all flustered and weak in the knees whenever she was around Oga. No. She wanted to do something that to many would seem almost impossible. If she spoke of her desire to any of her friends who reside in the Red Tails, well first they would do anything to prevent her from completing her mission, but after that was done, she knew that they would think she was crazy. Hell, it didn't matter who it was, if they knew Oga they would tell her that she was completely insane. They would tell her that there was no way in a million years that what she was planning on doing would work.

However, she was never one to give up so easily. Yes, she wasn't a quitter. She was similar to Oga in that way. Both of them didn't know what the word meant. Aoi would do what it takes to succeed, even if it meant her getting embarrassed to the point she could die from embarrassment. She would definitely do it. Aoi made up her mind and there was nothing no one was going to do to stop her.

She will complete this so called mission impossible. She will make, the toughest delinquent, Oga Tatsumi, fall in love with her...but then again, he is Oga.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong> Well, here is my new Beelzebub fic featuring the awesome couple of Aoi and Oga in which I find them so perfect for each other. To all you OgaxHilda shippers, I do not have a problem with that pairing, if it happens it happens, but its always more fun to see which pairing come on top and personally I feel OgaxAoi should be that pairing. Well, hopefully, you guys like the prologue and hope to read your feedback. Remember the more reviews the greater chance of updating quicker, right Baby Beel?

DAH!


	2. Operation: Date Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 1: Operation: Date Part I**

Aoi peaked her head out from the pole she hid behind. Her face was slightly blushing as she stared straight at Oga's house that she only visited once. However, despite being in his house, she never got to see his room. She wondered what type of room he had. Seeing how many thought of him as a devil, they would easily assume he had torture machines inside that he would use to torture his victims. However, she knew there was no way he would have such things. The main reason being that his parents and sister were relatively normal. Well, as close to normal as anybody could get in this town.

She took out her cell phone to check the time. 'Only thirty minutes before school starts. When is Oga going to leave?' Aoi wondered. She frowned slightly. She wanted to start her quest by first meeting up with Oga 'coincidentally' and walk to school, just the two of them, but she has been waiting since seven and he still hadn't left his house. 'Maybe I missed him?' She shook her head. 'No, that can't be right. There is now way Oga would leave so early to school. It's just not like him.'

"Queen?" Aoi jumped in shock and slowly turned her head around to see Oga's best friend and pervert, Furuichi. She starting blushing in total embarrassment that her cover was blown. "What are you doing here?" He asked and Aoi started to wave her hands back and forth, the blush on her face deepening.

"N-N-Nothing! It's not like I'm hiding behind this pole and waiting for Oga to come out so I could walk with him to school! No, don't be ridiculous." Aoi gaped in shock as she just spilled out her true motive. Her face was totally red in embarrassment. 'Damn it! Why did I just tell him what I was doing! Compared to the others, he's not as dumb!'

"Huh? What are you talking about, Queen? Oga left already." Furuichi told her as she Aoi stopped waving her hands and froze in place, shocked.

"What?" She muttered.

"Oga had to leave early because Saotome-sensei had to talk to him about soemthing before school started." Furuichi told her, oblivious to the fact that she just blurted out her true purpose.

Aoi, on the underhand was in shock. She spent this whole time waiting for nothing and it was all thanks to Saotome-sensei needing to talk to her crush first thing in the morning. 'Damn you, Saotome-sensei!' Aoi released a death aura that was felt by Furuichi as he began backing away from the Queen of Ishiyama High.

"Q-Queen?" Aoi ignored him and turned around before she ran at full speed, leaving a trail of dust behind her, toward school.

Furuichi could only blink in confusion at her actions. "Wait a minute..." Suddenly, Furuichi's mind began to process what Aoi blurted out. His eyes widened. He fell to his knees and placed his hands on his head, pulling his hair. "Damn you, Oga!"

* * *

><p>Aoi was mad, no furious! It takes a lot to get her this pissed off. All this time, she was waiting for Oga, only to learn that he left way before she even got there. It was all Saotome-sensei's fault. He had to pick today out of all the other days in the year to talk to Oga. Because of this, the plan she was trying to accomplish was already ruined because of him.<p>

It took Aoi no less than two minutes to arrive at the St. Ishiyama Academy and no less than a few seconds to barge into Saotome-sensei's office. Saotome looked toward his door to see a very pissed off Aoi Kunieda. He sweat dropped a bit at the aura she was emitting, that included some of her small demon powers that she possessed mixed in. He didn't know why she was so angry at him, but he knew that whatever he did, he pissed her off real good. Oh boy did he.

"Saotome-sensei..." She said as nicely as possible, but Saotome clearly knew that she was angry. Just the aura behind her was proof enough. She began walking toward him as calmly as possible.

"A-Ah, Kunieda! What a surprise to see you so early. How is your grandfather?" He began asking questions, a little nervous. Let's face it, no matter how manly you are, no man could ever stand up to the rage of a woman, especially one who can kill you with a sword.

"Oga! He was here, right?" She asked, her tone the same as before and placed her hand on his table.

"Y-Yeah...why do you ask?" Saotome replied, trying his best to hold his ground.

"So, where is he now?" Aoi asked in the same tone.

"I don't know. He left about a few minutes ago. Did you try the classroom?" He suggested. Aoi removed her hand from his table and turned around. She started to walk away, but before she did, she turned her head to look at her sensei over her shoulder.

"Next time, sensei, it won't be just the table." Saotome raised an eyebrow at her threat as she closed the door behind her.

"What was up with her?" Saotome wondered, crossing his arms. Suddenly, his table broke in half. He gawked at his now destroyed table in shock. Not even he knew how she was able to accomplish such a feat.

* * *

><p>Aoi open the door to the classroom. She looked around and saw a few of her classmates, including Nene, Chiaki, Kanzaki, Natsume and Himekawa. However, there was no sight of Oga. Aoi cursed under her breath. She quickly turned around to go looking for the boy of her affection, but was stopped by Nene's hand grabbing her shoulder.<p>

"Aoi-neesan!" Nene began. "Where were you this morning? When we went to go see if you wanted to walk to school, but your grandfather said that you already left." Chiaki nodded her head behind Nene. Aoi turned around to greet her best friend, despite being in a hurry to find Oga before class started.

"Oh, I just felt like walking to school by myself today." She lied.

"But, if that's true then why did you get here just now?" Nene raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, awaiting the answer from the former leader of the 'Red Tails'.

"W-Well, you see...the thing is..." However, at that moment, Furuichi entered the classroom and immediately spotted Aoi.

"Ah! Queen!" He pointed a finger at Aoi.

'Crap! Why did he have to come now!' She panicked, spotting Furuichi. 'This is bad! If he tells them that I was waiting for Oga, then I would never get the chance to...'

"Queen! Why were you..."

"A-Ah, I just remembered I had to do something before class started! I'll see you guys later!" She quickly ran away as Nene and Furuichi tried to stop her.

"Damn it!" The red haired cursed and then turned her head to look at Furuichi. "Oi, do you know where Aoi-neesan was this morning?" Nene asked.

"W-Well, ummm..." Furuichi stuttered, trying to figure out if he should tell the red head the truth. He knew very well the type of wrath Aoi can bring upon him as he remembered the incident during their 'physicals'. Nene grabbed a hold of his collar and glared right into his eyes.

"Tell me..." She growled as Furuichi began to sweat bullets in fear of the red heads wrath, which could be just as painful.

"A-Alright, she was..."

* * *

><p>Aoi searched and searched and for some odd reason, she could not find Oga anywhere. Sure it was a big school, but it shouldn't be so hard to find Oga. After all, all she had to do was go in the direction that the Academy students were running away from. However, not even that was helping. Ever since the volleyball game between the delinquents and the 6 Holy Knights, the Academy students were showing them much more respect.<p>

She stopped walking and sighed. She had to think. Where would Oga be? She thought long and hard, but she just couldn't think of any place in this new school that he might be at. 'Come on, Aoi. Think!' She tried to motivate herself, but it wasn't working out that well. Sighing again, she had no choice, but to keep searching fro him. This time she ran straight forward. 'Damn it Oga! Where are you!'

She didn't know if it was luck or pure fate. However, she did know that she finally found him. Too bad it wasn't the way she expected. Especially since she accidentally tripped on a banana peel that came out of nowhere (whistles) and forced herself to land straight into the muscular chest of the one and only Oga Tatsumi.

Kunieda was speechless. Her face turned red and only increased in color every second that passed that she had her body pressed against his. She could feel how well toned Oga was. She had seen him once without his shirt back during the physical exam, but this was the first time she ever had contact with him as close as this. Well, there was that instance with him hugging her, but it wasn't really him inside his body at the time. However, it still counted in her opinion.

Kunieda slowly looked up at Oga and saw that he was surprised. However, her embarrassment was too overwhelming for her and she pushed Oga away. "Gomenasai!" She shouted and backed away slightly from him, pushing him back accidently.

"Ite! That kind of hurt you know." Oga hissed slightly as Aoi continued to apologize. Baby Beel who saw what happened only cooed in awe.

When Aoi regained her composure, she knew that this was the perfect time to ask him. She took a large gulp to calm herself down before looking at Oga. When her eyes met contact with his, her face immediately got red. However, she wasn't going to run off like she probably would have. She made a promise to herself that she was going to keep no matter what. Looking right back at Oga, she opened her mouth to speak.

"O-O-O-Og-g-ga-a-a..." She stuttered immensely, which made both Oga and Baby Beel raised their eyebrows at the same time. 'Cute...No!' She shook her head. 'I have to do this now! Come on Aoi! You can do this!' Oga was confused at the way she was acting. Taking a deep breath, she started again. "O-Oga...w-w-would you g-g-go..." 'You can do it!' "g-go o-out with m-m-me?" 'There I said it! I finally said it!' She closed her eyes and congratulated herself for a job well done in asking the mighty Oga Tatsumi out on a date.

"Hmmm?" Oga hummed which made Aoi opened her eyes to look at him, still waiting for an answer. It felt like a century waiting for Oga's answer. Her heart was beating as fast as it could. This was the most embarrassing situation she ever got herself into. The patience was killing her. "Okay." Aoi's eyes widened and all the blood she had in her body felt like it was flowing straight toward her cheeks.

'He said...yes...HE SAID YES!' Aoi couldn't believe it. Oga, the Oga Tatsumi, said yes. Aoi felt like she was the happiest girl in the world at this moment. She wanted to jump for joy, but didn't knowing that if she did there was a possibility that Oga would take it back and that would really suck.

Aoi watched as Oga walked toward her and then passed by her before stopping a few feet behind her. Aoi was confused, so she turned her head around to look at Oga. He looked back at her with a confused look, in which she didn't understand the reason for. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." Aoi blush deepened.

"Huh? Right now! B-But we are in school! Besides classes are about to start and..." Aoi explained to him, but he ignored her and started walking again. "Ah! Oga! Wait a minute!" Aoi ran after him. She was glad that he wanted to go out on a date with her at this moment, but they were in school and despite being a delinquent, she would never cut school, especially with a sensei like Saotome. When Oga finally stopped, he turned around to see Aoi finally catching up to him. Aoi panted for air as she looked at him. "O-Oga! I know you said yes, but we can't just skip school." Aoi told him.

"Hm? Why?" Oga asked confused.

"Dah!" Baby Beel agreed.

"Because..." Aoi tried to explain. However, she at that point realized something. They were no longer in the school building, but on the school grounds. She thought about it for a few seconds before she realized. 'Wait a minute...don't tell me!'

"Well, what is it? You said you wanted me to go out and so here I am." Oga told her, completely misunderstanding what she really meant. Aoi was in complete shock. It took all the courage she had to ask him out and in the end he misinterpreted it. She just couldn't believe it. "What?"

"Dah-boo?" Baby Beel asked as well, tilting his head to the side.

Aoi was stupefied. Just how dense can a guy be. She just asked him out on a date and he thought she meant that she wanted to meet him outside the school. This just couldn't be happening to her. 'After all of that...he...b-b-baka!' Aoi clenched her fists tightly. She had no choice but to ask him again and this time she had to make herself clear. Since she asked him out once already, she thought that maybe it might be easier now. Taking a deep breath, she started, "Oga! What I meant is if you would like to g-go out o-on a-"

"Don't do it, Aoi-neesan!" Nene suddenly shouted as she tackled Aoi to the ground, stopping her from completing her question.

"Huh?" Oga tilted his head in confusion at the sudden attack by the red haired woman.

"Oga!" Oga turned his head to see Furuichi waving his hand at him and running toward him.

"Oh, it's Furuichi."

"Dah!" Baby Beel nodded his head.

"Nene! What are you doing!" Aoi shouted at her friend.

"Sorry, Nee-san! But we can't let you do this!" She told her as Chiaki nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sorry for this!" She apologized and the next thing Aoi knew, she had a chain wrapped around her.

"Nene! What is this!" She demanded an answer as she struggled to get free.

"Gomen, Nee-san!" Nene apologized again as she and Chiaki picked Aoi up on their shoulders and immediately ran off with her.

"Let me go! Nene! Chiaki!" Oga and Furuichi heard Aoi scream before the girls disappeared from their view, leaving a confused Oga and Baby Beel behind.

"W-What the hell is going?" Oga asked no one in particular.

"Dah!" Baby Beel agreed, confused as well.

"Say Oga, did Kunieda ask you something?" Furuichi asked Oga with a serious face.

"Huh? Yeah, she asked me If I wanted to go out with her." Furuichi was in complete shock as his mouth dropped all the way to floor. "I replied okay and so I walked with her outside and the next thing I know she's being attacked." Furuichi's shock intensified at how completely dense and stupid his so called best friend was. Oga saw his reaction and blinked. "What?"

'T-T-THIS BAKA!"

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong> Phew! Now that's what I call a chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I had fun typing it. I would love to hear all your feedback and I would love to thank all of you who reviewed my story, that includes:

**Steezy Chink**

**Jeano wo Produce**

**PariahHomunculus**

**sweetspice123**

**Iuterpi**

**Ranma Uzumaki**

**feffecrazy**

**Ryvius – DON'T DIVE HEAD FIRST INTO YOUR WINDOW!**

Again, thanks to all those who read the prologue and I hope you all liked this chapter. Anything you want to say Baby Beel?

Dah Dah-boo Dah Dah (Translation: Dah Dah-boo Dah Review)


	3. Operation: Date Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 2: Operation: Date Part II**

Aoi sighed for about the thousandth time. She wondered what cruel being was tormenting her and her love life. Every thing she tried was thwarted by something or someone. Lately, it's been two people. Nene and Chiaki.

Today was a Saturday. Which meant that it was exactly three days since she finally asked Oga out, only for him to misinterpret the entire thing. However, that was only the beginning of her troubles. There was no possible way for her to be alone with Oga. Nene and Chiaki were breathing down her neck almost every sec of every day. It was such a pain in the ass to put it lightly. It wasn't like she hated them being around, but do they have to be with her everywhere she went. That is something no one could handle.

However, today was different. One it was a Saturday. Two she had to help her grandfather around the temple, so there was no way he was going to let Nene and Chiaki anywhere near her, until she finished her chores. So, as Aoi lazily swept the floor around the temple, she began thinking of a way to ask Oga again, and this time find a way to avoid Nene and Chiaki.

She though about many ideas. However, she just didn't have the heart to do such things. She sighed again and just continued sweeping the floor.

"Aoi!" Aoi jumped in surprise at the loud booming voice of her grandfather as he walked toward her.

"Grandfather! You scared me!" She shouted. She looked at her grandfather before looking down at what he was holding. It was Kouta. "What's wrong?"

"Go take a walk with him." Her grandfather replied, outstretching his arms. Kouta looked up at his big sister and began to coo. Aoi smiled. She placed the broom she had down and grabbed Kouta from her grandfather.

"Okay, but I thought it was your turn?" She asked her grandfather, while staring down at her baby brother. When she didn't hear a response, she looked up and he was gone. "Don't run away!" She yelled as Kouta laughed. She sighed. She looked down at Kouta and could only smile. "So, want to go for a walk, huh?"

Kouta cooed and nodded his head. Aoi giggled before walking inside to get changed.

* * *

><p>"Ah! What a beautiful day! Right, Kouta?" Aoi asked her brother in her walking Kouta attire. Kouta agreed as he giggled behind her.<p>

Aoi smiled at him. She remembered. It was not like she could ever forget. The day she met Oga for the first time. She remembered almost every detail of that day. The weather, the time, roughly a few seconds off, as well as the behind the back talking mothers that pissed her off. Kouta was her baby brother, not her son. She sighed knowing that there will always be people like them who assume something instead asking the person face to face. Those people irritated her and let's face it, who wouldn't be irritated by these type of people.

Anyway, she remembered when Oga prevented her from attacking that perverted and sleaze bag of an officer, by kicking him in the groin. She wondered how different it would have been if she hit him instead. She was thankful for that and she guessed that it was then that she started to fall in love with him.

As she walked through the park, she stopped in front of a bench. This bench was very special to her. Why? Well, it was the first time she and Oga had a conversation together. Although she had very special moments with Oga in this park, there was one thing that made her upset. It was the fact that Oga didn't even know that it was Aoi Kunieda that he met that fateful day.

Instead of meeting Aoi Kunieda, he met Aoi Kunie. She wanted to tell him the truth several times, but she noticed that he acted different when he was with Aoi Kunie. She was afraid that if she did reveal her true identity, he would act the same way toward her like he did at school. She knew she should have told him the truth, but she enjoyed the time she had with him when he didn't know she was the Queen of Ishiyama High.

Kouta looked at her sister and cooed. She smiled before reaching behind her back to get Kouta and then sat down on the bench. She quietly rocked Kouta up and down on her leg. Kouta enjoyed the rocking as he laughed and cooed. Aoi laughed from time to time along with him.

"Oh, it's you again!" Aoi froze at the sound of the all too familiar voice. She slowly looked up and her eyes set themselves upon Oga and Baby Beel, who gave her a wave of his small hand. Whether it was fate or not, Oga was right in front of her. Not only that, but it was just like their first encounter. The park, the bench, Kouta, Baby Beel, Oga and her. She blushed slightly and waved back to Baby Beel.

"O-Oga...Baby Beel..." She replied as Oga sat down on the bench, taking Baby Beel off his back and putting him on the bench along side Kouta. "W-What brings you here?" She asked her crush.

"This guy wanted to go to the park so here we are." Oga replied lazily, pointing a finger at Baby Beel.

"O-Oh...I see..." Aoi replied smiling, while fixing her fake glasses. 'Arigatou...Baby Beel...'

Baby Beel looked over a Aoi like he sensed her thanking him and gave her the peace sign.

The two of them sat there in silence. The only noise was the two babies, trying to outdo each other in the smallest things. Aoi was nervous. This was the first time in that last few days that she was alone with Oga, save for Baby Beel. A lot of things were going through her head. She wanted to ask him out again, seeing as Nene and Chiaki were nowhere in sight, but the fact that he thought she was a different person was the big obstacle that prevented her from doing so.

She needed to tell him. Yes, he would probably be shocked, but this was the perfect opportunity to ask him out again and this time make sure he gets it right. Taking a big gulp, she clenched her skirt with her hands and then turned toward Oga. "O-Oga...I have something to...

"Ne, what does it mean when someone asks you out?" Oga suddenly asked, leaving Aoi speechless.

"Eh?" She asked.

"You see, this girl from my school asked me out, but when I went outside with her she looked surprised and then she was attacked by her friends...it was all confusing." He told her while scratching his head as Aoi looked at him in shock.

'Oi, oi, oi...is he really asking me this?' Aoi thought as the side of her mouth began twitching in annoyance. 'This guy...' She felt anger build inside her. She didn't know why she got angry, but she just did. Not only did this idiot not know that he was talking to the same girl who asked him out, but he was seriously asking her what she meant by her question.

Oga looked over at Aoi, confused why she didn't respond. He made a noise in surprise when he sensed an aura of anger around her and sweat dropped. "A-Are you okay?"

'Hell no!' "I-I'm fine..." She answered as nicely as she could.

"R-Right..." He didn't know how or why he made her angry, but he did.

Aoi took several deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Getting angry at him wouldn't solve anything. She had to tell him now. "Oga...there is something you need to know..." She began.

"Hmmm? What is it?" He asked.

Aoi blushed. She was ready to tell him, but she was too nervous to even open her mouth. 'Come on! I asked this guy out a couple of days ago, so this shouldn't be hard at all! So, why am I nervous!' Oga tilted his head to side, confused. "O-O-Oga...the truth is...I...I'm..."

"Your what?" He asked, which only made her more nervous.

"...I...I...I'm pretty sure that the girl wanted to go on a date with you..." Aoi eyes widened at what she just blurted out. She couldn't believe this. She just told the very same person she asked out what she meant. 'Oh no...what did I do! Why did I just blurt that out?' Aoi closed her eyes really tight, waiting for Oga's response.

"Date?" He asked. "What's that?" Aoi's eyes widened in shock.

'Your kidding...he doesn't know what a date is...' She just couldn't believe it. 'This guy...is he just playing with me?' Looking at his face, she saw that he really was oblivious. Aoi was speechless.

"Your kidding right...?" She asked him.

"No." He simply said. Aoi just didn't know what to do. How could she explain to him what a date is? After all, this was the person who she had a huge crush on. How in the world is she supposed to start?

"Y-You see...a date is when two people who like each other do things together..." Aoi explained a simply as she could.

"Oh! You mean like right now!" Oga exclaimed with a grin as Aoi blushed deeply.

"W-What are you saying! This isn't a d-d-date...!" Aoi stuttered. Aoi couldn't believe he just said something like that. This was definitely not a date. This was more like two people with babies hanging out together in the park...'Wait...this kind of looks like a date...' Aoi realized, but then shook her head in disagreement. 'No, this isn't a date! A date is supposed to be like what they show on television!'

"Hmm? Nani?" Oga asked seeing her shake her head.

"This isn't a date!" She yelled without noticing that she did so. "Ah! S-Sorry for the outburst..." She just couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't she speak to him like a normal girl? Kind of like Azusa talks to Kazu.

"Okay...if this isn't a date then what is it?" Oga asked ignoring her outburst.

"W-Well...how do I explain it...umm...a date is kind of like...ummm..." She just didn't know how to explain it any clearer than what she did a minute ago. Aoi then had an idea. "H-How about I-I show you...?" Aoi asked Oga.

"Sure!" He replied. Aoi couldn't believe it worked. She was going to go on a date with Oga. The Oga Tatsumi. She couldn't believe her idea actually worked.

"O-Okay, then meet me t-t-tomorrow at the mall a-around one o'clock...okay?" She told Oga and began fiddling with her fingers, waiting for his answer.

"Huh? Why not now?" He asked, confused.

"W-Well, it's because..." She began thinking of an excuse. She looked down at Kouta and thanked her grandfather for telling her to take a walk with Kouta. "...it's because I have to give Kouta his nap...yeah that's it..." Aoi told him as she picked up Kouta and placed him in her baby carrier back pack (Not sure what they are called).

"Oh...okay...I guess I'll head back too..." Oga agreed and placed Baby Beel on his back.

"Then...tomorrow...right?" Aoi asked, making sure.

"Ah! See you then!" He told her and waved goodbye to her and Kouta as he walked away in the opposite direction.

"Ah! Tomorrow..." She waved back. She turned around and then without any warning, jumped for joy.

'I can't believe it! I'm going on a date with Oga, even though he doesn't I'm Aoi Kunieda, but who cares!' Aoi celebrated as Kouta looked at her in wonder never seeing this side of her sister.

"Come on Kouta! Let's celebrate!" Aoi smiled at her brother and he smiled back and cooed happily.

Aoi Kunieda could not wait for tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Yay! Aoi is finally going on a date with Oga! Even though, it's not really a date, but like she who cares. I want to thank all you who reviewed chapter 1, I really appreciate it! I also edited both the prologue and chapter 1 and I realized that I need to review my chapters and fixed them before posting. There was one thing that ruined my day today and that was the fact there was no Beelzebub episode this week! Damn it! Anyway, I have a request...I need help deciding on clothes that Aoi would wear on her date. I always had a problem describing girls clothing so if anyone can help please do so. You can either post it in the review or message me, I will make sure to give credit and give you a hug from Baby Beel if you want. Anyway until next time! Any last words for our readers Baby Beel?

(Looks over to see Baby Beel sleeping.)

DON'T FALL ASLEEP!


	4. Operation: Date Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 3: Operation: Date Part III**

"Date?" The blond haired colored wet nurse for Baby Beel asked Oga, who took a bite of his toast.

"Ah!" Oga replied as Baby Beel nodded his head confirming his statement.

"What is that, exactly?" She asked bewildered by the word 'date'.

"Don't know." He replied, taking another bite of his toast. Looking over to the clock across from him on the wall, he saw that it was just about time to meet up with Aoi Kunie at the mall. Finishing his toast, he picked up Baby Beel and went up stairs to get dressed. Once done, he walked toward the front door and put on his shoes. Hilda observed his clothes and saw that he wore a regular navy blue shirt with no image or text on it, jeans and a pair of black sneakers. His article of clothing fascinated her as he looked a lot more casual than usually. "Well, I'm off." He told her as Baby Beel nodded his head.

"Dah!"

"Hope you enjoy yourself, young master." Hilda smiled at Baby Beel. Oga opened the door and left the Oga household. Hilda turned around to head into the living room to catch up on her soaps when the door opened and Oga's sister appeared. "Welcome back, Misaki-san!"

"Y-Yeah..." She responded with a uncertain tone in her voice.

"Hm? What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the uncertainty in her voice.

"Ne, where is Tatsumi going?" She asked looking at Hilda.

"Oh, he and the young master are going on something called a date." She replied with smile, but Misaki had a different reaction.

"N-N-N-NAAANNIII!" She yelled in total shock as she dropped the bag of grocery she had on the ground.

"Huh? W-What's wrong?" She asked in shock at her sudden reaction.

"Wait a minute, just wait a minute, by date you mean something like Tatsumi and Baby Beel hanging out right?" She asked, hoping that was the case.

"N-No, he mentioned that he was going to meet this girl he met at the park on this 'date'." She replied and the shocked expression Oga's sister intensified.

"N-N-NANNIIII! A-A-And your okay with this!" She asked seeing how she thought Hilda was Oga's lover.

"Hm? Why wouldn't I be?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"B-But aren't you and T-Tatsumi...?" She asked moving her arms up and down and in different directions, trying to motion to Hilda about her and Oga's relationship.

"Hm? Oh, I understand." She replied closing her eyes. She then gave her and straight face. "No."

"EEEHHHH!" Misaki felt like the entire universe was falling apart right in front of her.

* * *

><p>Oga waited patiently in front of the mall where he was supposed to meet up with Aoi Kunie(da). He leaned against the wall as he and Baby Beel watched people walking in and out of the mall. He even noticed that some were holding hands with each other, which didn't make sense to him why they would do something like that.<p>

"My little brother on a date...that's just impossible." Misaki said to herself as she peaked her head from behind a bench to stare at Oga. "There is no way..." She mumbled.

"Why are you hiding and why are you dressed like that?" Hilda asked Oga's sister as she turned around and shushed Hilda.

"Be quiet!" She told her. Hilda looked at her confused. She just didn't understand. Why was she wearing such a disguise? She wore dark sunglasses to hide her face as well as a hat, her mouth being the only thing not covered up. "It's times like this when an older sister as caring as myself worries about her little brother, especially when he is going to go on his first date."

"What is a 'date' exactly?" Hilda asked, surprising Misaki.

"Huh? You don't know what a date is? Didn't you have some with Tatsumi?" She asked her.

"I can't answer that since I don't know what that is exactly?" Hilda replied.

"Right..." Misaki then motioned her to come closer, which she did. "A date is..."

Hilda's eyes widened at her explanation of a 'date'. "Oh my..." She placed a hand on her mouth in shock.

"See. That's why I have to keep an eye on him." She told her, turning her head back to Oga, who didn't move an inch.

'I see...if what she is saying is true then this person could be a candidate to be the young master's future mother...I cannot allow just anyone to hold that title...' Hilda thought and turned her head back toward Oga, eying him carefully.

Oga let out a sigh. She was late. He scratched the back of his head in boredom as he continued to wait for Aoi Kunie(da) to arrive at their destination. Baby Beel noticed his boredom and tried to do something to keep him entertained, so he began singing. "Dah dah dah dahboo ba dah!"

"Sorry I'm late!" All four of them perked their ears at the sound of the voice as they looked in the same direction. Oga's eyes widened in awe as Aoi Kunie(da) walked toward him and Baby Beel. She wore a white shirt hidden under a pink colored cardigan sweater and black leggings, with black opened toed sandals. She also carried a medium sized white purse on her right shoulder as well as her glasses and white colored hat. She even applied more makeup than usual, but only a small amount. "I hope you haven't been waiting long. It took me a while to pick out what to wear." She told Oga as she slightly fidgeted with a small blush on her cheeks. "H-H-How do I l-l-look?"

"Oi, oi, oi isn't that?" Misaki asked Hilda as she recognized the person to be none other than Aoi Kunieda. Misaki however didn't get a response from her, so she turned around to see what was wrong and her eyes widened at the large death aura she was emitting.

'That woman...Aoi Kunieda...' She glared at her, clenching her fists tightly. 'How dare she try to become young master's mother...'

'S-Such aura...could this be what they call the deadly power of jealousy!' Misaki thought being nowhere close to correct.

Aoi still waited for Oga's response and it made her impatient. 'Why isn't he answering? Do I look that bad?' She began doubting herself.

"You look fine, why?" Oga said to her and Aoi felt a vein pop in her head.

'Fine...just fine! It took me almost two hours to get dressed and he tells me I just look fine...!' She felt like punching him, but refrained from doing so remembering that this was Oga she was asking. 'Oh well, I guess it's fine to hear him at least say that...it does make me happy in a way...' Aoi smiled. "N-No reason." She answered. She looked at him more closely and blushed at how he looked. Aoi couldn't stop smiling as she was finally going to be going on a date with Oga. It seemed like luck was finally on her side.

However, unknowing to both of them and the two who were spying on them, there was another person spying on the couple. Aoi's grandfather, Ittousai Kunieda watched Aoi as she confronted Oga. He sat on a bench, hiding behind his newspaper. 'So, she is on a date and with Oga, huh? That brat. If he does anything to my granddaughter that I object, I will personally torture his ass.' He glared at Oga while emitting a death aura of his own.

"Ooohwah!" Ittousai flinched a little as Kouta's voice rang next to him. Looking down at Kouta, he saw him looking up at a butterfly that was flying around him as he tried to grab it. Suddenly, Kouta's cuteness began attracting people to him and before Ittousai knew, he was bombarded by people trying to take a glance at Kouta.

"What are you people doing!" Ittousai yelled in annoyance as a large group of people huddled around him. He tried to take a glance at Aoi, but when he did he saw that she was heading inside with Oga. "Ah! Aoi!" He yelled but wasn't able to go after her. "Damn it!"

Aoi was nervous. She knew she would be. In fact, she couldn't even sleep. The thought of going on a date with Oga made her so nervous that she just couldn't. She did manage to get some sleep, but her dreams were about nothing but this date with Oga. However, this was not a dream. This was the real thing. She couldn't believe it. She looked over to him and saw that he was just the same as always. No expression, but it only made him look cool. Aoi knew he wasn't the best looking guy in the world, but compared to the others that she knew, he was probably better looking than any of them.

"So, this 'date'...what's so special about it?" Oga asked as Aoi became flustered when he mentioned the word date.

"W-Well, a date is when two people do stuff together..." Aoi answered, stuttering a bit.

"Hm? But this seems just like a normal thing for two friends to do." Oga told her.

'This guy...' Aoi sweat dropped. "Yeah, b-but on a date..." Aoi tried to think of something that he would understand. "...a date is like...umm...a time where two people w-who care about each other...s-spend their time together..." She finished. 'T-That was pretty accurate Aoi! Hopefully, this idiot would understand now.'

"Hmmm..." He hummed in thought. Aoi looked over at him waiting for his response. "I still don't get it..."

Aoi almost fell to the floor. 'This baka! I guess I have no choice...hopefully, I could get it through to his thick head...' At that thought, Aoi's face became completely red and she felt like steam was escaping from her ears.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah...I-I-I'm f-fine..." Aoi replied.

"I can't believe Tatsumi is on his first date ever!" Misaki commented as she and Hilda continued to spy on Oga and Aoi. "Especially with such a hottie like that Aoi Kunieda." She added which only made Hilda's anger rise.

'That woman sure has some guts to do such a thing...' Hilda thought ignoring Misaki. '...Hmph, but I'm not worried. After all, the young master won't just simply start liking her more than me...' She smiled. She took a glance over at the pair and her eyes widened in shock as she saw her young master reach out toward Aoi to hold him. 'Young Master!'

"He sure has taking a liking toward you..." Oga commented as Aoi cradled Baby Beel. His comment only made her blush in embarrassment.

"Ah...t-t-that's not t-true..." She chuckled slightly.

"Dah!" Baby Beel shouted hugging closer to Aoi.

'Young Master...why...' Hilda felt defeated at the way Baby Beel was getting attached to Aoi as she followed Oga's sister.

"Ah! Oga let's go in there!" Aoi told him as she pointed toward a a clothing store.

"Huh? Why?" He asked confused. Aoi narrowed her eyes at him before grabbing his hand with her free one and began dragging him into the store. "Oi...!"

When they entered the store, Aoi looked in awe at all the many designer clothing the store had. It was at that point that she realized that she was still holding Oga's hand and this made her blush. "Ah! Sorry!" She exclaimed and let go of his hand before turning around.

"So? Why are we here?" Oga asked not being fazed by the contact. Aoi turned back around before smiling.

"Why else?" Aoi replied before they began a shopping montage in the store.

"Wow! That Aoi sure is bold." Misaki giggled, while Hilda still felt slightly depressed over Baby Beel taking a liking to Aoi.

"Huh? Hilda-san? Misaki-san?" The two girls jumped in surprise at the voice of Oga's best friend Furuichi who held a soft drink in his hand. "What are you two doing?"

"Shh!" They both replied surprising Furuichi.

"W-What?" He asked confused.

"Just hide and keep your mouth shut!" Misaki threatened Furuichi as she pulled him into their hiding spot. Furuichi was about to ask why they were hiding when Hilda's chest began pressing against his back, which caused the pervert to blush in excitement.

'Ah! I-I-Is this h-heaven?' He thought feeling excited at the contact, but it was soon forgotten when he took a peak at who they were hiding from. His eyes widened and jaw dropped to the ground. He had to be dreaming. He just had to. There was no way. He closed his eyes and counted to five before reopening them. He opened his eyes halfway. It wasn't a dream. 'N-N-No way! This...this is...no it has to be a lie...Oga...that Oga...is o-o-on a d-d-d-d-date with K-K-K-Kunieda!' It immediately dawned on him. The world was really going to end.

"Ah! Oga look! I think this would really good on you!" Aoi exclaimed showing him a shirt as he felt the side of his mouth twitch.

"Aa..." He replied as Baby Beel looked at him and cooed excitingly at his reaction. 'W-What is with her all of a sudden? Is this what a date is?' (Yes you moron!)

'Damn you Oga! How could you do this to me? How could you go on a date before I do!' He cried.

After about 30 minutes in the clothing store, Aoi, Oga and Baby Beel left. Oga groaned feeling depleted after all that as he carried two bags filled with clothing, one was his and the other were some she picked for herself. Aoi took a look over at Oga from behind her shoulder and saw his expression. She noticed how he had his head hung down feeling dreary. Aoi frowned. 'Oh no! This is bad! He'll never know what a date is if he stays like that! What to do?' She started to panic and looked around. "Ah! Oga, how about we g-go get something to eat?"

At that, he raised his head and smiled. Aoi was glad to see his smile again. "That sounds good." He replied.

"Y-Yeah!" She agreed and the three walked toward the food courts.

How will this turn out?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong> The date is finally here! Hooray! Oga is an idiot! Booo! But we still love him! I also have some news! I might not be able to update this story or some of my other stories for a while because of two reasons, one: I start college on Monday and two: I live on the east coast and if you happen to be paying attention to the weather a big bad hurricane is coming my way. There might be a chance of me not having power so no internet. I will try to update my stories as soon as possible and hopefully this hurricane doesn't do too much damage. Now that I got that out of the way...

Does a super grovel!

GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! I JUST WANTED TO SPLIT THIS CHAPTER IN HALF WHERE THE FINALLY OF OPERATION: DATE WILL END IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOMENASAI! BABY BEEL DO YOUR WORSE AND ZAP ME TO SHOW MY READERS HOW SORRY I AM!

DAHBOOOOO! (Zaps me)

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Faints)

Dah boo! (Review!)


	5. Operation: Date Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 4: Operation: Date Part IV**

"Dah!" Baby Beel waved his arms up on down in a dance while sitting on top of Oga's head, as Oga and Aoi made their way toward the food court section of the mall. Oga looked up at him in wonder.

"Oi, Baby Beel, what are you doing?" He asked and Baby Beel replied in the only way he could.

"Dahboo! Dah!" Baby Beel looked down at Oga and waved his arms all over the place looking like he was playing a game of charades. Aoi looked at the Baby Beel with a small smile.

'Cute...' She thought and blushed. 'I wonder what it would be like if...' She began having thoughts of her and Oga taking care of Baby Beel like a husband and wife. She immediately shook her head. 'Baka! I-I'm too young to think about that now...' She felt her face get hot at the thought. Oga noticed her shaking head, but shrugged it off seeing how she was acting strange the entire day.

Meanwhile, the spying team of Hilda, Oga's sister Misaki, and a depressed, but shocked Furuichi carefully traveled between objects while following the couple. By the time, Oga and Aoi, along with Baby Beel entered the area of the mall with the food courts, they ran out of objects to hide behind. "Damn it! If we don't find a place to hide we'll lose them!" Misaki groaned.

"Hmmm...which place do you want to go eat Oga?" Aoi asked her date as she looked from food place to food place.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just hungry." He replied unenthusiastically. Aoi narrowed her eyes at him at the tone he used and it caused Oga to sweat drop. "W-What?"

Aoi sighed. "You can be a little more excited you know." She told him. "After all this is a...d-date..." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay..." He replied and looked around. "How about that place?" He said pointing to a place called Hamburger Heaven. Aoi smiled and nodded.

"Okay..." She answered back and the pair walked toward the restaurant. They entered the restaurant, but were followed right by the three that were spying on them.

"Yosh! We managed to get inside without them knowing. Quick let's find a table." Misaki told the other two and they nodded their heads. The three eventually found a table that was behind Oga and took their seats. "Lucky! We managed to find a table that we are able to hear what they are talking about?" Misaki grinned.

'Young Master...'

'Damn you, Oga!'

"Wait here, I'll go get the food..." Oga offered as he walked toward the counter. Aoi looked down at Baby Beel, who was sitting on the table and tilted his head at her. Aoi couldn't help but smile at the green haired toddler.

'I can't believe this is happening...Oga and me...we are going to e-eat together...' She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks. She placed her hands on her cheeks. 'I can't believe how good it is going so far...usually something bad would have happened by now...' (Grins evilly)

Oga waited patiently on line. His hands in his pockets as he stared blankly at the person in front of him. 'Is this what a date is? Me and Furuichi used to do this all the time? Well except for that whole shopping part, but isn't eating in a place like this the same as that?' Eventually, he was in front of the counter as the clerk turned around to greet him.

"Ah! Welcome to Hamburger Heaven, may I take yo-Oga?" Oga blinked at the man in front of him before he became shocked.

"Y-You..." He pointed his finger at the orange haired fellow delinquent Tojo. "T-Tojo!"

"This is a surprise." Tojo grinned. "You came here to fight!" He said putting his fists up and emitting an aura.

"Bring it!" Oga retaliated with his own aura as the two glared at each other like two demons about to do battle.

Aoi suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine that caused her to stiffen. 'W-What was that?'

The customers around Oga and Tojo were shaking in fear at the aura those two were making. "Let's do this!" Oga told him.

"Hehehe..."

"Tojo!" Tojo relinquished his aura to turn around and look at the owner of the restaurant. "Stop scaring the customers and go back to work!" He exclaimed trying his best to stand his ground.

"Right..." Tojo replied. "So...what do you want?" He asked Oga. Oga felt disappointed that he wasn't going to fight Tojo, but shrugged it off and looked up at the menu.

"Hmm? I guess I'll take two number ones and a kids meal..." Oga told Tojo. Tojo punched in his order on the cashier before looking up at him.

"Your with somebody?" He asked.

"Hm? Aa...I'm on this thing called a 'date', but I'm starting to think it's a fancy word to do stuff with a friend." He rubbed the back of his head. He looked back at Tojo and he was surprised to see him with a shocked expression. "W-What?"

"You...you do know what a date is?" He asked Oga. Oga just shook his head. "Are you an idiot?"

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Oga yelled back as Tojo sighed.

"Whatever..." Tojo replied. "That'll be 1600 yen."

"I wonder what's taking Oga so long..." Aoi muttered to herself as she tried looking for her date through the crowd of people. Sighing, she continued to wait patiently.

"What the hell is taking Tatsumi so long!" Misaki grumbled. "He shouldn't be keeping a girl waiting this long!"

"Your forgetting this is Oga..." Furuichi reminded her. "I bet he doesn't even know that he's on a date..." Furuichi shook his fist in anger. 'That two timing bastard!'

"Hm? Here he comes!" Hilda told the other two as they tried their best to remain hidden, hoping Oga's stupidity wouldn't allow him to recognize them.

When he reached his table, Aoi looked up at him and smiled. "Aa! Your back!" Oga nodded and placed the tray on table before taking his seat across from Aoi. Baby Beel cheered and crawled toward his kids meal box and opened it, reaching for the prize before the food. Aoi blushed as she stared down at her food. Looking over to Oga, he already unwrapped his burger and began eating. Aoi however, was too flushed to grab for her own burger. 'T-This is food that O-O-Oga bought for me. W-Why am I so n-n-nervous!'

"Hm? What's wrong?" Oga asked, noticing she hadn't touched her food. He took a bite out of his burger while he waited for her response.

"A-Ah! N-nothing..." She stuttered. Taking a large gulp, she began opening the burger wrapper slowly. When she finally unwrapped her burger, Oga was about ¾ done with his, showing how slow Aoi was being. Looking down at the burger, she nervously went to grab it. Her face was completely red as the thought of eating something that Oga brought her. Taking another large gulp, she opened her mouth. Her lips shook as the burger was getting closer and closer to her mouth. Oga watched her, while Baby Beel played with his new toy. She finally took a bite out of her burger.

It was the best burger she had ever tasted in her life. Sure, it was filled with grease and who knows what else, but Oga brought her this burger making all those thoughts of what was in the burger vanish from her mind. The taste of the burger was like nothing she ate before. Her face was so red that she placed the tomato that was in her burger next to her face, they would match colors. After swallowing, she took another. She didn't if it was possible, but the burger tasted even better on the second bite. Oga finished his burger and was onto his fries as Aoi savored every single bite out of her own burger like it was the last meal of her life. 'S-So g-good...'

"You look like your enjoying it." Oga commented as Aoi's blush deepened.

"A-Ah! W-W-Well it just taste good and I was pretty h-h-hungry..." Aoi replied nervously. 'It tastes so good because...you...b-bought it f-f-for me...'

"Dah!" Baby Beel cried.

Oga looked down at him. "What?" He asked as Baby Beel showed him the new toy he received from his kids meal.

"Dahboo!" He cried again and played with his new airplane like toy by pretending it was actually flying.

Aoi couldn't help but giggle at him. 'Even though he is the son of the King of Hell, he is still a baby...'

"Aaaaahhhh!" The three turned their heads to a middle aged woman. "Aren't you two such a cute couple!" Aoi blushed at the comment from the woman. "Young love is just so...hmm I can't find the right words for it..." She felt her face get warm and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"A-Ah no...t-t-this is..." Aoi began motioning her hands, her face completely red.

The middle aged woman giggled at her reaction. "I hope it all works out!" She finished before walking away from the three. Aoi was so embarrassed that she didn't make eye contact with Oga and just started down at her lap.

'That was so embarrassing...'

"Ah...Oi..." Aoi's blushed deepened ten fold at the sound of her name being said by Oga.

"D-D-Don't just call me by my first name like that...!" Aoi yelled at him. However, some part of her wanted him to keep calling her by her given name, but it was so embarrassing.

"Huh?" Oga blinked at her in confusion. "I was just asking what was with that woman?"

"H-H-Huh? I d-don't know..." Aoi replied, her face getting warmer and warmer. Oga just stayed confused.

'Cute...' Was what Misaki thought of when she saw Aoi's reaction to what the older woman said. Hilda on the other hand became angrier.

'Kunieda...I will not let you become young master's mother...' Hilda thought menacingly as she stared at Aoi with a death glare.

'Oi, oi, oi...these two are starting to scare me...' Furuichi freaked out of the strange and evil reaction given by the two woman.

"So, are you ready to go?" Oga asked.

"H-Huh? Oh yeah..." Aoi nodded her head and the two stood up. Oga picked up Baby Beel and placed him on his back before grabbing the shopping bags. The two began their way out of the store as the trio hid under the table to avoid being seen by them. Once the pair walked out, the trio immediately went after them and began their mission once again, hiding behind objects, hoping not to get found out by Aoi, Oga or even Baby Beel.

As Aoi walked alongside Oga, she looked up at him and saw only his expressionless face. 'I wonder what Oga is thinking right now...' She opened her mouth ready to say something, but Oga beat her to it.

"Isn't that your grandfather?" Oga pointed and Aoi followed his finger. Aoi's eyes widened and she stared in shock as she saw her grandfather.

'W-What is he doing here!' Aoi couldn't believe it. Her grandfather hardly ever came to the mall and out of all days for him to be here, it had to be the day of her date with Oga! Was it coincidence? No! There was no way it was. 'I can't believe it...he followed me...No! I won't let this date be ruined!' Instinctively, she grabbed Oga's hand. "This way!" She shouted and began pulling Oga in the opposite direction, causing the other trio to quickly hide from the pair.

"W-What's going on?" Furuichi asked.

"Who knows! Just don't lose sight of them!" Misaki told him and pushed him forward as the trio ran after them.

'Damn it! Where should we go!' Aoi looked around, hoping to find a hiding spot.

"Ah! What's going on!" Oga asked her, but she ignored him, being too preoccupied at the moment.

'Ah! There!' She saw a booth and without finding out what it was, entered it, pulling Oga with her.

"Oi, what are you doing!" Oga asked as he pressed against her inside the booth.

"Shh! Be quiet!" She silenced him.

The three then heard the sounds of footsteps come to a stop in front of the booth. "Where did they go!" They heard Furuichi yell.

'Furuichi?' Oga thought recognizing the voice of his best friend.

"Damn it! We lost them!" Came Hilda's voice.

"Keep looking! They couldn't have gotten far!" This time Misaki spoke. They waited as the footsteps started to fade and Aoi let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. It then dawned on her. Oga's shoulder was pressing against her and she was the cause of it. Her face got as red as it possibly can. Without thinking, she pushed Oga off her, which caused him to land on the ground.

"Ite! That hurt!" He groaned. Aoi's heart beat was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to explode right out of her chest. She couldn't believe how close her body and his were. This was nothing like the time he and Baby Beel switched bodies because this time the person was Oga and not Baby Beel. It was just too much for her that she just couldn't help it and pushed him away. After taking a few deep breaths, she came out of the booth, her head lowered to hide her face as the blush she add stayed on her face. She began apologizing to Oga.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She bowed her head in shame as Oga looked up at her. He sighed before standing up.

"Whatever..." He replied dusting himself off.

"Ano...is it okay if we end the date here..." Aoi mustered the courage to say. Despite her mind telling her not to back away, her body was disagreeing with her. She just couldn't take any much more for today. She was satisfied with the date and she was just glad that it didn't get interrupted until moments ago. Oga looked at her before sighing.

"Alright..." He replied and the two began walking toward the exit. Once they were outside, Aoi bowed.

"A-Arigatou for the date." She thanked him, still refusing to make eye contact with him

"No problem.' He grinned and handed her her shopping bag.

"W-Well then I'll see you around." She turned and started walking home as Oga stared back at her.

"Oi, Baby Beel."

"Dah?"

"I still don't get how this was a date..."

"Dahboo..."

Meanwhile back at the booth that Aoi, Baby Beel and Oga hid in, Himekawa was texting someone on his phone when he saw something on the corner of his eye and looked at the booth. He walked up to it and looked down at the slot. "Hmm?" Curiously, he picked up the photo strip that was there and his eyes widened. "T-This is..." He then smirked. "Hohoho...looks like I have found something...extremely incredible and priceless..."

Turned out, the booth they hid in was a photo booth.

**End of Operation: Date**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Hohoho! How did you think of the ending. Aren't I just mischievous. What would happen next? Who knows? Anyway, it turned out Hurricane Irene wasn't that serious but I started school today and I'm pretty tired, but I still managed to get you this chapter. I would also like to answer some things you guys reviewed:

**sweetspice123:** I realized I made that mistake and fixed it. I guess I must have missed it when I was editing the chapter, which just shows how much my editing sucks.

**Dreaded Rasengan:** Furuichi actually never met Aoi in her disguise in the manga or the anime. It was only in the OVA they aired which I thought doesn't count as canon to the story. I believed it would be better if he knew who he was going out on a date with to make it more funnier. Oh, and regarding the grovel episode I believe it started during the episode when Baby Beel has that whole wetting bed fiasco, but I could be wrong.

Alright then until next time. Any last words Baby Beel!

Dah! (Review!)


	6. Operation: Confession Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 5: Operation: Confession Part I**

Aoi sighed. She did not want to go back to school. After everything that happened on her date with Oga, she didn't want to face him. However, she knew she had no choice. The worse thing about it was that she sat next to him. It would have been different if she sat two rows away from him, but that was not the case. However, she had to deal with it.

She had tried calling in sick, but there were two problems with that plan. One, her grandfather. He knew about her date, especially since he decided to spy on her during it and she really didn't want to get yelled at by him. The other problem were the two who were walking behind her. Nene and Chiaki. They arrived at her home so that they could walk together to school and keep an eye on her as well. They didn't know about the date and she planned on keeping it that way.

Nene and Chiaki both stared at Aoi from behind her and both felt something was wrong with her. They didn't know what it was, but they never seen her act this way before. In fact, she began changing the moment she met Oga. They knew that as long as Oga was around her, she would never go back to her old self. They just didn't know what they could do to get rid of him. Even if they did force him to leave the city or at least the school, Aoi would be depressed. They didn't want that.

They needed her to return to being the Aoi they knew and loved. The Aoi that protected every female student body of Ishiyama High. Even though she still does that, they still want her to return to being the leader of the Red Tails. She just had to. However, they knew she was stubborn. If they tried anything, she would find a way to foil their plan. That was just how good Aoi Kunieda was. She wasn't an idiot. No, she was probably the smartest student in the entire Ishiyama High student body. Which doesn't say much since the entire student body at Ishiyama High were delinquents and frankly, idiots.

When the girls arrived at St. Ishiyama Academy, Aoi stopped in front of the gates. She stared at the school feeling nervous. The feeling in her stomach felt like butterflies were fluttering up and down and all over the place, making her feel a bit nauseous. "Aoi-neesan? Are you okay?" Nene asked her staring at Aoi. She frowned at the way she was acting at the moment.

"Huh?" Aoi came back to reality. "Oh, it's nothing." She started walking toward the school. Nene and Chiaki followed, but continued to frown at their ex-leader. Something was wrong with her and they knew it. However, they did not have the slightest clue on what it was.

When the three arrived in front of the door to their classroom, Aoi stood motionless. This made the frowns on both Nene and Chiaki's faces worsen. Aoi lifted her arm to open the door, but her hand couldn't stop shaking. She was afraid. She didn't know why but she was. She would understand if she was nervous, but afraid was a feeling she didn't understand in her situation. She was afraid to open the door and instantly see Oga's face. She did not want to confront him about what happened on their date, but she felt herself relax a little when she remembered that Oga thought she and Aoi Kunie were two different people. This thought made her shaking hand settle down a bit. Nene was about to open her mouth to say something, but Aoi opened the door to her classroom before she could get the words out.

Aoi closed her eyes when she opened the door. She started to open her eyes and she was surprised when she didn't see Oga in his seat. She let out a sigh in relief. Oga wasn't here yet. She walked in and walked over to her desk and settled down in her chair. Nene and Chiaki went over to their desk as well to place their bags down before going back to Aoi. However they stopped in shock when Himekawa arrived at her desk first. They watched as the two conversed. They couldn't tell what they were talking about, but whatever it was made Aoi stand up. The two then started to walk out of the classroom. "Aoi-neesan, where are you going?"

Aoi looked over to the red haired woman. "I just need to talk to Himekawa for a moment. I'll be right back." She replied before walking out and closing the door behind her. Nene and Chiaki stared at each other, confusion written on their faces before turning back to the door.

* * *

><p>"Ne Oga?" Furuichi spoke as he, Oga and Baby Beel were walking on the sidewalk toward the school. Oga and Baby Beel tilted their heads slightly to look at Furuichi.<p>

"Hm? What?" He asked. Furuichi didn't look at Oga and instead looked down on the ground.

"Yesterday...is it true that you were on a...d-date?" Furuichi asked.

"Hm? Well...I guess so...I really didn't see how it was a date." He answered showing no care in his voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Furuichi asked while finally looking at him.

"I don't get it either. My sister was asking me about it too and for some reason even Hilda was mad at me. I don't why they were acting like that since there was nothing special about it." Oga replied, leaving Furuichi confused.

"What are you saying? You were on a date! It's every guys dream to go on a date." Furuichi yelled at him.

"Hm? What are you talking about? Why is it every man's dream to hang out with a friend. Don't they usually do that?" Oga asked tilting his head.

"Dahboo?" Baby Beel mimicked. Furuichi stared at the two in shock.

'No...it couldn't be...this guy isn't that stupid...is he?' Furuichi took a gulp. "Ne, Oga? Do you know what a date is?"

"Your like the third person to ask me that." Oga scratched the back of his head. "And every time I tell them no."

'Oh my god! This guy...this guy is a total idiot!' Furuichi just couldn't believe what he just heard Oga say. He didn't know what a date was and he still went on one. Furuichi knew Oga was an idiot, but there was a thin line that he didn't think Oga crossed, but instead he hopped over it. Furuichi stopped walking and stared back at the ground. He could feel his anger building up inside him. 'This guy...he goes on a date before I do and he doesn't even know what a date is? How is that even possible?'

Oga noticed that the white haired teen stopped walking and turned around to see what was holding him up. "What is it?" He then noticed that Furuichi became angry and he didn't even know what he did that made him so.

"Oga..." Furuichi said with an angry voice that showed just how pissed Furuichi was. Oga blinked at him. "...you traitor!" Oga was caught by surprise when he was suddenly attacked by Furuichi. Furuichi grappled him in a choke hold, trying to squeeze the life out of the man that had all this good fortune come his way and not even give a damn about how lucky he was.

"Ah...w-what are you doing?" Oga managed to spit out.

"Idiots like you deserve to get their lives sucked out!" Furuichi yelled.

"L-Let me go..." Oga growled before punching Furuichi sending him flying a good few meters away. "...what the hell was wrong with him?"

"Dah!"

* * *

><p>"So, what is it that you want?" Aoi asked, staring straight at Himekawa. The two stood up on top of the school's roof as the sounds of student's chatter was heard below them on the school yard. Himekawa only smirked before taking out his cell phone and began pushing buttons.<p>

"Let me ask you, Kunieda." Himekawa began as Aoi raised an eyebrow, but still retained her calm expression. "You have feelings for Oga, right?" He lifted his head to stare at Aoi through his glasses, his lips turning into a smirk at her reaction.

"H-Huh? W-What are you saying? I-I don't know what you are talking about!" She denied, but her face and body movements said other wise.

"Oh...is that so..." Himekawa replied.

"W-What is that you want already!" Aoi was getting irritated.

Himekawa chuckled. "What I want is something that you don't and that's to defeat Oga and become Ishiyama's strongest delinquent."

"Huh? Sorry, but I'm not interested in helping you." She told him and started to walk toward the door. She passed by Himekawa before he spoke again.

"I guess that means you don't mind me showing everyone the photos of you and Oga on your date, now do you?" At those words Aoi froze. Her body felt like it became petrified by his words and she slowly started turning around to face him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Aoi asked.

"Oh, I'm guessing from your reaction, you didn't know." Himekawa lifted his glasses.

"Know what?"

"This?" He reached into his pocket and took out a small photo strip. He turned the strip around so that Aoi could see the photos on it and when she did, her eyes widened in horror. At that moment, the entire universe felt like it crashed down upon her. She couldn't believe what Himekawa was holding in his hand. She could feel all the blood in her body flow straight to her face. The blush she had on her face was the deepest color of red visible to the human eye. How was it possible? How could have this have happened to her?

"W-W-Where did you get those!" She demanded an answer. Himekawa chuckled.

"Hey, if you should be angry at anyone, it should be yourself." Himekawa told her. "After all, it was your fault for not realizing that the booth you hid in was a photo booth." Aoi clenched her fists tightly. How could she have missed that important part? Not only that, but now it was in the hands of probably the worst person in Ishiyama. Himekawa was a man who could get away with anything because his father was stinking rich. But now...he had something against her that would make her so embarrassed that she didn't think she would be able to face Oga ever again. She had to do something.

"Give those to me." Aoi ordered, glaring at Himekawa.

"I don't think you have the right to order me around, Kunieda." He told her. She knew he was right, but she had to try anyway.

"I said give it to me!" Aoi tried again.

"There is no need to get so mad, Kunieda. I'll give it to you, if you do what I say." He told her. Aoi Kunieda couldn't believe her carelessness. She was just right out angry with herself. She had no choice. She had to do what he said or other wise he would show the others those photos of her and Oga and who knows what he would think of her. She clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth.

"F-Fine..." She muttered quietly, but enough for Himekawa to hear. Himekawa smirked at his victory. Now that he was able to manipulate Aoi into doing his dirty work, defeating Oga would become as easy as pie.

"I'm glad you understand, Kunieda." Himekawa chuckled. "Don't worry, I promise you that I would give these photos back after you help me defeat Oga." Aoi shut her eyes tightly. She hated this. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to fight back, but she was too afraid. Not only that, but now she had to do whatever this spoiled brat said to prevent him from showing the others the photos. She knew there was no way out.

"W-What do I have to do?" She asked, even though the words felt made her feel nauseous.

"It's quite simple actually." He told her, lifting his glasses. "Fight and destroy Oga."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Himekawa you bastard! How dare you do such a thing to Aoi! You should be ashamed of yourself! Then again, I'm the one writing this story...

Goes to the corner and crouches, feeling ashamed.

I won't say anything else. Any last words Baby Beel.

Dahboo! Dah! Ah! (Weak! Review!)


	7. Operation: Confession Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 6: Operation: Confession Part II**

"W-What?" Aoi looked at him in shock. 'Is he serious?' Aoi was in disbelief.

"Don't be too surprise, after all I did say that I want to be the strongest in Ishiyama and seeing how Oga defeated Tojo, that made him the strongest man in this city. All you have to do is fight Oga." Himekawa told her.

"But what good would that do? Even if I do fight and beat Oga how would that make you the strongest?" Aoi questioned his logic. Himekawa chuckled and smirked.

"Whoever said you were going to beat him?" Himekawa told her. Aoi's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What?" Aoi asked confused.

"Come on, do you really think you have what it takes to beat Oga? After all, I'm pretty sure you don't stand a chance against Tojo, so that would make defeating Oga almost impossible." He explained. "However, I do know that you will at least wear him out long enough for me to step in and deliver the finishing blow. If you remember correctly, a similar situation happened to you a little while back, no?"

Aoi gritted her teeth remembering that day. She blamed Oga for the things that happened to Nene and Chiaki that day without even asking him what had happened. She was blinded by her anger and she wondered if Oga saw her differently after that. They did however get along well with each other, at least that's what she thought. It wasn't like he hated her for it, but she knew it must have been awkward. "Y-Yeah..." She replied lowering her head.

Himekawa chuckled. "So then, what do you say?" He showed her the photo strip to make sure she made the correct choice.

"I-I-I'll do it..." She spoke, but the words felt like venom to her. If only there was some way to get those photos from him. She would stall as long as she could to get the photos from him. She knew she couldn't ask Nene or Chiaki to help her and there was no way she would ask Oga for his help as well. Those three were the last people she would ask for help with this. Maybe she could ask Saotome-sensei for help...no she didn't want anybody to get involved because they would know about the photos and the next thing she knew, they would use it against her like Himekawa is doing now. She had to do this by herself. She would stall long enough so that she could take the photos from him and stop her from fighting Oga.

"Good." Himekawa smirked and started to walk toward the door, passing by Kunieda. He stopped in front of the door before looking at her over his shoulder. "Oh and one more thing..." Aoi turned her head to glare at him. "...I expect you to do this for me by the end of the day or other wise..." He smirked not needing to finish before exiting the rooftop.

Aoi bit her bottom lip in anger. This just made her situation more complicated.

* * *

><p>The door to the classroom opened alerting both Nene and Chiaki hoping to see Aoi return. However, their hopes were crushed when they saw that it was only Oga, Furuichi and Baby Beel and they sighed in disappointment.<p>

The trio noticed this from the two girls. "What?" Oga asked them.

"Nothing, we thought you were someone else." Nene replied as Chiaki nodded her head beside her.

Furuichi looked around the classroom and noticed that Kunieda was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Kunieda-senpai?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Nene asked the perverted white haired teen.

Seeing her reaction, Furuichi figured they didn't know about the date she had with Oga. Knowing Kunieda, she would definitely not want him to tell them about it, knowing full well what she is capable of. "N-Nothing..." He replied trying to keep a straight face. Nene raised her eyebrow but shrugged off her suspicion.

Oga didn't really care about what they were talking about and took his seat at his desk. Baby Beel climbed off Oga's back and onto the table looking around the classroom. He noticed there were many of them not here and crossed his arms trying to think where they could be. Oga looked at him, but ignored his actions thinking it wasn't that important to him or he just didn't care what he was doing.

The door to the classroom opened again and this time, Himekawa entered the room. Nene and Chiaki looked him with questionable looks remembering that he left along with Aoi. Himekawa walked past Oga and smirked as he glared at him through his glasses. Oga felt his glare and looked at the man.

"What?" He asked with authority.

"Nothing..." Himekawa replied walking toward his seat and sitting down. He took out his cell phone and started pressing buttons while patiently waiting for Aoi to return. Oga continued to stare at the man who he defeated easily with one blow but when the door to the classroom opened once more he turned his head around.

"Aoi-neesan!" Nene exclaimed with a wide grin as the former leader of the red tails entered. She had her eyes closed and opened them to look at Oga. However, she didn't look at him the way she normally did and instead glared at him. The whole class noticed this and were surprised at the way she looked at Oga, all but Himekawa of course who was doing his best to hold back a chuckle. "Aoi...neesan?"

Aoi ignored her and took her seat next to Oga's desk. Oga was honestly surprised by the way she looked at him and it frankly left him confused. Furuichi felt a shiver run down his spine at the glare thinking it was directed toward him, but he realized that it was actually directed toward Oga. 'W-Why is she glaring at Oga like that? Did he do something wrong on their date, after we lost them?'

Despite the way Aoi glared at Oga, she felt ashamed of herself. She was angry with herself that she had to look at him that way after everything the two had been through. She actually thought that there was something connecting between the two of them, but now after being blackmailed by Himekawa she feared that it would sever the thread she tried so hard to connect with him. It wasn't fully connected, but she knew it was getting close. At least according to her it almost was. She wondered what Oga thought of her, but now that this happened it sure would change.

She didn't dare look at Oga. She didn't want to see his expression. It would have pained her to see if he was hurt by the way she looked at him. She doubt he would feel hurt, but she knew she would misunderstood and it would cause a whole chain of other problems that would concern only herself. She felt the stares from the others and she didn't blame them. She knew that they were going to be surprised by her glare, but that still didn't ease the awkwardness she was feeling all over her body.

Oga watched her all the way to the point when she sat down in her seat. He didn't know why she suddenly gave him that look. Did he do something wrong? Oga didn't know, but it was strange to see her look at him that way. Baby Beel also found her to be acting strange. Oga decided to say something. "What's your problem?" Aoi ignored him and continued to stare down at her desk. This made Oga slightly angry that she didn't answer.

When he spoke, Aoi felt the pain in her chest get worse. She had to ignore him. She didn't want to, but she had to. If she said anything to him at this point, who knows what she would say. She was afraid she might say something she would regret and she didn't want that. She didn't want to say something that could haunt her and her relationship with Oga. She had to stay shut. No matter what he said, she could not reply. 'I'm sorry...Oga...'

"Oi..." Oga tried to get her attention, but once again, she didn't respond. He started to get irritated. He scowled. He suddenly slammed his hand on his desk, startling Baby Beel. "What the hell is your problem!" Oga yelled at her standing up. Aoi bit her bottom lip. He was angry and he had had every right to be. She was ignoring him because she thought about herself and not him. She knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't say anything to him. She turned her head in the other direction, once again ignoring him. "Ah...Oi!"

"Don't call me by my first name!" Aoi suddenly shouted at him, unable to keep her mouth shut after hearing him say her given name, even though he didn't do it on purpose. Aoi was shocked that she actually shouted and became angry with herself. Was she this weak? "J-Just leave me alone! I-I-I hate you!" With that she ran out of the classroom, her eyes shut tightly to prevent any tears from falling. Oga stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what he did, so why was she so angry with him?

The others stared in shock at Aoi's sudden outburst. They knew Aoi had feelings for Oga, but to hear her say that she hated him so abruptly, it was just a plain shock. Himekawa on the other hand couldn't help but smirk. It was the true that he wasn't expecting her to go that far and say that she hated him, but he had to admit that it was a perfect way to get her angry enough to actually face him and be serious about it.

Nene was surprised by her sudden outburst and she knew right away that something was wrong. She wanted to go after her, but she didn't know why she didn't. She felt like even if she did she couldn't do anything about it. She did however catch Himekawa's smirk and narrowed her eyes at him. She found it strange that as soon as she came back from her talk with him, she acted this way. She had this feeling that whatever happened, he was at fault. She slammed her hands on her desk and stood up. This surprised the class as they looked at her, while she glared at Himekawa. "What's with hat look...woman?" Himekawa asked sensing her glare at him.

"You..." She gritted her teeth. "What did you and Aoi-neesan talk about?" She demanded.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Himekawa played dumb.

"Don't give me that playing dumb bullshit! Something happened and whatever it was it made Aoi angry at Oga!" Nene replied angrily, yelling at the white haired rich teenager.

"I wasn't playing dumb. I really have no idea why she yelled at him." Himekawa replied pressing buttons on his phone. Nene clenched her fists tightly.

"You bastard...!" Nene seethed.

"I don't understand why you are angry with me. I swear I didn't do anything." Nene angrily glared before leaving the classroom, Chiaki right behind her. Himekawa smirked before shutting his phone and looking out the window.

* * *

><p>Aoi couldn't believe what she just said to him. 'No...I don't hate you...' Aoi looked up to the sky as she watched the clouds pass one by one. After she ran away from the classroom, she just ran. She didn't care where she was going, but she just had to get away from him. 'How could I just say that to him? It wasn't his fault! I should be blaming myself for this.' She sighed sitting down. She eventually found herself on the rooftop. She didn't why she went there of all the other places in the school. She could have locked herself inside a janitor's closet, being the easiest place to hide from anyone. Aoi frowned. 'Damn that Himekawa...damn my carelessness!' She couldn't help but blame herself.<p>

She couldn't help but wonder what Oga thought of her after her outburst. He probably hated her. She pressed her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. 'He probably hates me...no, he does...damn all this...' Aoi placed her forehead against her knees and closed her eyes. She then heard the sound of the door to the roof open. 'It's probably Nene and Chiaki...' She assumed. She didn't bother turning around. She didn't want to face her two best friends. She heard the footsteps come closer to her and stop just behind her. She waited for the person or persons to speak, but they didn't. She could sense the person's eyes on her. 'Why are they just standing behind me...? Say something!' Her wish was granted.

"Dah!" Aoi's eyes widened and she turned her head around. Standing behind her was Oga and Baby Beel.

"O-Oga..." She muttered his name, surprised to see him. He only stared down at her. His face didn't show anger like she thought it would. It didn't show any expression. Aoi thought for sure he would be angry with him. So, why wasn't he? "W-What are you doing here!"

He shrugged. "Don't know..." He replied. He walked past her and took a seat in front of the railing. She watched him as he took out a purple bag. He reached inside and took out a baby bottle and started shaking it. He picked up Baby Beel from behind him and started to feed him his milk.

"Ah!" Baby Beel squealed in excitement. Oga started to feed him his bottle. Aoi looked at him in awe. Oga lifted his head up to look back at her and she blushed at his gaze.

"What?" Oga asked.

"Why?" She whispered, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. Oga raised an eyebrow at her. "Why don't you hate me?"

"Hm? Why would I hate you?" He said to her, lifting the bottle up a bit for Baby Beel. Aoi was surprised. He didn't hate her even after she had that outburst. She even yelled that she hated him and he still didn't hate her. This made her feel happy She smiled.

'This baka...' Despite being an idiot, she saw something in him that she couldn't help but have these feelings for him. She stood up. Oga watched her as she turned around. "T-thank you..." She blushed. "...for not hating me..." Her smile widened when she walked toward the door. She took one last glance at Oga before beginning to walk down the stairs. She disappeared from Oga's sight. Aoi only took a few steps before her eyes widened when she saw Himekawa leaning against the side wall at the bottom step. He looked away from his phone and up at her. He smirked when he took out the photo strip. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. 'Damn it...!'

Oga looked back down to Baby Beel after Aoi headed downstairs. He didn't know why he came up to the roof, but for some strange reason he knew she was going to be up here. He was surprised by the way she yelled at him, but he didn't really care. So, why did he come up here? It was all too confusing. Baby Beel happily gurgled at the taste of his milk. However it was short lived when the bottle was suddenly cut in half making the milk spill all over Oga and Baby Beel. Oga was shocked at what just happened. "W-What the...?" He looked up and his eyes widened slightly as he stared straight up at Aoi. "K-Kunieda...?"

Aoi didn't respond. Her eyes hidden behind her bangs so he couldn't see her expression, but from the aura she emitted, she was serious. Baby Beel started welling up tears when his bottle broke, but when he looked up to see who caused it, he stopped. He was just surprised as Oga was.

"Oga...let's fight." Aoi told him, pointing her wooden sword at Oga. He was confused by her sudden challenge, but then smirked. He was never one to not accept a challenge.

"Yosh..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Oga and Aoi are about to fight! Who will win this fight? Sorry for the cliff hanger...I know I suck but hey its the way every type of fiction does it. On that note...

SUPER GROVEL!

I'M SORRY AGAIN!

Any last words Baby Beel!

Dahboo! Dah Dah! (Read, review and milk!)


	8. Operation: Confession Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 7: Operation: Confession Part III**

"Where did Aoi-neesan run off to?" Nene wondered as she and Chiaki looked all over the school and couldn't find her. 'Damn...just what is going on with her today?' Chiaki then tapped Nene on her shoulder. The red haired woman turned around. "What is it, Chiaki?"

"Rooftop." She said pointing up with her finger. "We haven't checked there."

"That's right! Nice job Chiaki!" Chiaki nodded at the praise she received. The two of them ran toward the stair case leading to the rooftop.

Furuichi who was looking for Oga spotted the two girls running toward him. "Ah! Do you two know where Oga is?" He asked.

"Out of a way pervert!" Nene yelled as the two passed by him.

'P-Pervert...' Furuichi gasped in shock. "Hey, it wasn't what it looked like!" He yelled, running after them.

When the three began climbing the steps, a sense of worry enveloped them. When they reached the top step and entered the rooftop. Their eyes widened at the two figures who stood face to face with each other. They didn't know what was going on, but the atmosphere around them could be felt all the way where the three of them stood. 'W-What's going on?" Nene asked.

"Looks like you just arrived in time for the main event." The three turned their heads toward the voice. Himekawa didn't make eye contact with them, preferring to keep his eyes on the two who were about to clash.

"Himekawa! What's going on!" Furuichi asked.

"I guess you can call it...a lover's quarrel." He smirked.

"You! What did you do!" Nene snarled feeling like punching Himekawa into the next galaxy.

"I told you before...I have nothing to do with this. When I came up here, Kunieda initiated this fight by cutting the kid's milk bottle." Himekawa half lied. Nene gritted her teeth in anger and turned back around to Aoi.

"Oga..." Aoi muttered, keeping her glare at him. Oga smirked back as he placed Baby Beel on the floor behind him.

"Oooh..." Baby Beel responded, looking up at him. Oga turned around to face Aoi again.

"Let's go!" He told her lifting his arm up and motioning her with his hand to make the first move.

Aoi didn't want to fight him. She really didn't, but she had too. She had no choice. She had to fight him so Himekawa wouldn't release those pics to everyone. The embarrassment she would feel if they saw those photos would be unbearable. Not only that, but what would Oga think. She doesn't want him to hate her. That was the last thing she wanted.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She took her stance. She placed her wooden sword behind her back. 'I'm sorry...Oga!' Taking a deep breath, she swung her sword. "Shingetsu Style: Ichishiki Hagan Kiku Ichimonji!" (First Ceremony Wave Rock Chrysanthemum Straight Line)

Oga's eyes widened at how fast she swung her sword. He remembered the first time they fought and she was fast, but she was way faster now. Oga barely evaded the attack as the front of his shirt was cut in half horizontally. 'That was close...'

However, Aoi wasn't finished. There was too much at stake to do so. She continued her attack by swinging her sword from a down right position upward. Oga was surprised by this, but he was still able to evade, by bending backwards. Aoi tched in annoyance that both her attacks were dodged by him. She didn't continue, but she didn't lower her guard. She glared at him as he tried to regain his composure.

"That was close..." Oga told her. "But you did get better!" Oga smirked.

Aoi blushed at his compliment. "D-Don't try to flatter me..." Aoi responded.

"Huh? I wasn't though..." He replied tilting his head.

'Yes, you did...' Furuichi sweat dropped.

Aoi stayed calm. She couldn't give him the chance to strike back, knowing full well he could end this fight with one punch. She had to stay on the offensive. She charged at him. She swung her her sword repeatedly, hoping to cut him at least once. She was managing to hold herself back so she wouldn't hurt him badly. She still relied on her plan to tire him out. It was the perfect plan. Himekawa never mentioned what she should do as long as he gets the final blow.

Oga noticed something strange. The last time he faced Aoi, there was some force behind it. But now, it was almost like she was fighting him with no intent to hurt him. Her swings were wide compared to the first time and gotten much slower after the first two attacks. It could have been that he was much stronger than her, but how would that explain her first two attacks. He was confused.

Oga eventually felt his back touch against the gate after dodging all her attacks and Aoi took her chance. "Shingetsu Style: Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura!" (Second Ceremony 100 Flower Storming Sakura) Oga's eyes widened as she initiated her attack. Oga knew he couldn't dodge it, so he did the only one thing he could think of. Watching the sword carefully, he waited for it to come toward him. Aoi's eyes widened. Nene, Chiaki, Furuichi and Himekawa's eyes widened. Baby Beel looked on with awe. Oga caught her sword with his bare hands. "Y-Y-Your kidding me..."

Oga was just as surprised as they were. However, his surprise soon turned to excitement. "I actually did it! Talk about luck!"

'You mean that was all luck!' Furuichi and the others sweat dropped.

Aoi couldn't believe it. He was way too strong for her. There was no way she could beat him. It was just too impossible. She fell to her knees. Oga and the others were shocked. She let go of her sword and Oga did the same after wards, dropping it to the floor. Oga didn't know why she just suddenly fell to her knees and let go of her sword. He was confused. "Oi...are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"I'm a baka..." She muttered.

"Huh?" Oga asked tilting his head.

"All of this is my fault...I...I shouldn't have..." She started to shake. Something was wrong. Even an idiot like him could tell that, but he didn't know what it was. Did he do something? "I just can't do this...your way too strong for me...I didn't know what I was thinking..." Aoi continued.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kunieda." Aoi's eyes widened at the sound of Himekawa's voice as he walked toward them.

"H-Himekawa..." She said with anger and fear.

"I didn't think that you would give up so easily. I mean sure it was a shock that he was able to grab your sword, but..." Nene and Chiaki gritted their teeth in anger at the way he was talking.

"You bastard!" They yelled at him. They started to run toward Aoi to protect her, but they were called off.

"Don't come!" Aoi shouted.

"Aoi-neesan..." They were shocked at her calling them off.

"Oh...that was a wise move by you...Kunieda...after all you don't want them to see these now would you..." He said taking out the photo strip from his pocket. Aoi's eyes widened in horror. Oga looked curious at what Himekawa was doing, even though he didn't know why he was here in the first place. Aoi began to panic. She couldn't let Oga see this. She had to do something. She suddenly felt her sword near her fingertips and when she saw the photo strip come out from his pocket, she grabbed the sword and swung. She was successful in cutting the photo strip into pieces.

Himekawa and the others were shocked by her action. Aoi suddenly felt a large weight get removed off her shoulders. She was free. She was finally free. "I-I'm free..."

"You...how dare you you destroy the evi-is what you probably want me to say..." Himekawa yelled before smirking sinisterly at Aoi.

"W-What?" Aoi asked confused.

"I'm not as dumb as some of these idiots, you know." Himekawa told her. "My father is the owner of a huge company and I learned everything from him. No matter what you have, you should always have back ups in case something happens. Which is why I uploaded those photos you destroyed onto my computer back at home and sent them to my phone. All I have to do is press the button and they would be sent to everyone." Aoi couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man...this man was trying to ruin everything she worked hard for. She didn't know what to do. Was there no way out of this? She felt her chest tighten. She couldn't take it anymore.

"F-Fine..." Aoi responded. "Do whatever you want! I don't care anymore!" She got up and ran off. Oga's eyes widened when his eyes spotted something on her face as she turned her head. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he suddenly felt angry.

"Aoi-neesan!" Nene shouted as she passed her and Chiaki. They immediately ran after her. Furuichi looked puzzled.

'W-What's going on?' Himekawa sighed.

"Hmph, looks like my plan backfired, but oh well. It just means that I have to deal with you by myself." Himekawa smirked, turning his head toward Oga. However, there was something off. The atmosphere around him became heavy. He looked at Oga and his eyes widened in complete horror. If he didn't know that the thing he was facing was Oga, he would think he was staring straight into the eyes of the devil.

Oga glared at him with so much intensity that he made his face turned into a demonic being. His eyes glowed deep blood red and the aura around him was anything but pleasant. Oga was beyond pissed if you could get that far. Himekawa suddenly felt like his entire life was flashing before his eyes. The next thing he knew, Oga punched him so strong in the face that his glasses broke in half and he swore he heard some cracking noise as he was sent flying into the air. Furuichi saw this and was horrified at how badly Oga punched Himekawa.

Baby Beel on the other hand was amazed at what Oga was able to do. He wasn't sure what was going on, but since he was a baby his attention was immediately changed into whatever was interesting. "Dahboo!" He cheered, waving his arms up and down.

Oga let out a sigh. He didn't know why exactly he got mad at Himekawa, but for some strange reason he had the urge to mercilessly punch the hell out of that four eyed wearing wealthy idiot. He looked down and noticed the item that Aoi cut into pieces and bent down. "Hm?" He tilted his head tot he side and picked up two pieces. "This is..."

"Oga! What was all this about?" Furuichi ran up to him and asked.

Oga picked up the remaining pieces and placed them in his pocket. He then walked over to Baby Beel and picked him up, placing him on his back. He then turned to Furuichi. "Don't know..." He responded putting his hands in his pocket. He then walked toward the stairs quietly. Furuichi only stared at him in silence.

* * *

><p>"Geez, what is happening to this world..." Ittousai Kunieda grumbled looking at the day's newspaper. "Honestly...why would adults let children watch these shows? I mean how can something like 'Dead and Bloody' be educational!" Kouta cooed, looking at his grandfather in awe as he continued to rant. The door to their dojo opened, causing the two to look in that direction. They were shocked to see Aoi run inside and head straight to her room. "Huh?" Ittousai questioned standing up and ran after her. When he reached the door, Nene and Chiaki appeared, getting caught by surprise by Aoi's grandfather.<p>

"Ah! We're sorry for intruding!" They both lowered their heads in respect before running toward the same direction Aoi went.

"Oi! What's going on! Why aren't you three in school!" Ittousai yelled, following them, Kouta in his arms.

"Aoi-neesan!" Nene called out in front of Aoi's door. "Please open the door!" She pleaded.

"No! Leave me alone!" Aoi shouted back from the other side of the door.

"Aoi-neesan..." Nene frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ittousai asked the two girls.

"Ah! We're sorry for barging in like this, Ojii-san!" Nene apologized again. "Things happened and Aoi-neesan won't come out." He raised an eyebrow at this. Normally Aoi would never shut her friends out like this. She wouldn't tell them to leave unless it was a really important issue, but the question was, what was it?"

"Aoi! Open the door!" Aoi's grandfather yelled.

"No!" She responded.

"This girl..." Ittousai sighed. The chimes outside the dojo suddenly rang, signaling that someone was outside the dojo. Ittousai sighed again before turning around. "It seems we have a guest...makes sure you two talk some sense into her." He asked Nene and Chiaki and both nodded. With Kouta in his arms, he walked over to the entrance of his dojo and opened the door. "Welco-you...?" Ittousai was surprised.

"Oi, old man...is Kunieda here...?"

T**o Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>I thought it would be a perfect way to end this chapter. I hope you guys like the fight scene. I did have trouble writing it because too be frank, I never seen Oga fight a girl and hit her. So, I didn't know if he would actually punch her or not...but why would he want to punch Aoi, it doesn't make sense! Anyway, I noticed some of you had some questions and I would like to answer them:

1. Yes, I agree that Himekawa is an ally, however despite that he still wants to be the strongest in all of Ishiyama so that was the motive. Also, he is probably the only guy who would try something like despite Miwa, but I'm not putting him/her in the story because I just don't like him/her.

2. The time line of this story is fictional. By that I mean it's past the pillar squad scenario so it's kind of like a future scenario. I hope that makes sense.

Now then, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for all your reviews! They make me happy, they truly do. So, until next time! Any last words Baby Beel!

Dah! (Milk!)


	9. Operation: Confession Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 8: Operation: Confession Part IV**

"Y-You..." Ittousai was stunned to see Oga standing in front of him. Baby Beel gave the old man a wave to acknowledge that he was there as well.

"Oi...old man...is Kunieda here...?" He asked Aoi's grandfather with a serious expression written all over his face. Whatever reason Oga had for being here, Ittousai saw that it was something serious and it involved his granddaughter. He then remembered the date the two of them had and he started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Date + Aoi cutting school and locking herself in her room + serious Oga = this bastard did something bad to his granddaughter.

"Oh...why do you care?" He asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"I want to talk to her." Oga replied sternly.

"Oh?" Aoi's grandfather smirked. "And what would this conversation be about?" He needed to know. It would be then that he would decide whether to let him see Aoi or kick his ass all the way to the other side of Japan.

"Can I just see her?" Oga asked, not really wanting to explain it to him. Heck, even he didn't know why he came all the way here.

"Sorry, but I won't let you see her unless you tell me why." He answered, not budging one bit.

Oga sighed. This was a pain in the ass. "I don't know why..." Ittousai raised an eyebrow. "But for some reason, I need to talk to her about something." Ittousai narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust him. Despite the way he acts, he was strong and didn't seem like the person who would do something terrible to his granddaughter. He sighed.

"Fine!" Oga was surprised by his answer, but didn't show it on his face. "Follow me." Oga nodded and did so.

"Aoi-neesan! Please open the door!" Nene called out to her for about the hundredth time. Aoi didn't respond. Aoi didn't want to. All she did was lay out her futon and pulled the blanket over her and laid down on her side, her back facing the wall.

Everything she had tried to do, to get closer to Oga has been ruined by Himekawa. No, it was her own fault. It was her carelessness that lead Himekawa to gain evidence of her going on a date with Oga. It wasn't like she didn't want anyone to know about it, but she just wasn't ready. It took all her courage to ask Oga out and the first time, he misinterpret it, but she managed to go on a date with, even though he didn't see it as a date and the fact that she went as Aoi Kunie. But it still mattered to her. She was happy. But now, everything was going to get ruined. Those photos were going to be sent to everyone and who knows what Oga might think.

Nene's voice no longer called out to her to open the door. Aoi assumed she got tired. She knew very well how stubborn she could be and frankly, she was glad she stopped. She didn't want to talk to anybody. It would have been embarrassing because she knew her date with Oga will be brought up in the conversation. She sighed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She just wanted today to end. She knew tomorrow the whole class will know about her date and start harassing her with questions. Then rumors will begin and she just didn't want to handle that. It made her...afraid. The scary thing about all of this was how Oga would react.

The door to her room opened abruptly, widening Aoi's eyes. She was sure she locked it and there was no question that Nene or Chiaki wouldn't enter her room without her permission. They had that kind of respect for her. So the only person who had the ability of doing something like this was her grandfather. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip. "Leave me alone, Grandpa!" She shouted. The door closed and then there was silence. Anyone else would have thought the person left, but Aoi could sense that the person was still standing behind her. Feeling irritated, she sat up quickly and yelled again. "I told you to leav-huh?"

Aoi blinked once. Then blinked again. Her eyes were fooling her. They had to be. There was no way that Oga Tatsumi was standing in front of her door, in her room, staring down at her. This had to be a dream. "O-Oga...?" She barely was able to get out, but did so.

Oga raised his hand and with a wide toothy grin he said, "Yo!"

Baby Beel who was behind Oga also raised his hand, imitating Oga. "Dah!"

It then dawned on Aoi that Oga was indeed standing right in front of her in her room. Her...room...HER ROOM! 'W-W-W-W-W-Why i-i-is O-O-O-Oga in m-m-my r-r-r-room!' Aoi's jaw dropped in shock and embarrassment as she felt all the blood in her body run up to her face, causing her to blush immensely. Out of all days for him to be in her room it had to be today of all days. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't even move a finger. The boy of her affection was actually in her room. This was...this was...so embarrassing! Her head began letting out steam as her eyes started to twirl in circles.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Oga asked, sweat dropping down the back of his head.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine...what a-a-are y-y-you d-d-doing h-here?" She babbled making it hard for Oga to understand her, but he managed to barely understand her enough.

"I came to talk to you." He replied, with all seriousness written on his face. Aoi stopped her goofy behavior at the sight of his expression and lowered her head. She narrowed her eyes and frowned. She had a feeling that she knew what he wanted to talk about. She knew he probably saw the pictures and came to tell her off. She knew he would probably have a hard time doing it, but in order to not hear the words come from his mouth she had to accept that he wouldn't return her feelings.

"I'm sorry." Oga blinked in confusion. Aoi closed her eyes tightly. "You probably saw those photos..." She continued.

"Aa, I did." He replied.

"Then...the reason you came here was to..." She felt her stomach turn. She felt nauseous for some reason and because of that didn't have the guts to finish what she was going to say. It looked like she had no choice but to hear him say those words from his own mouth.

"Aa, I came here to tell you..." Aoi clenched her sheets so tightly that her knuckles turned white. It was about to come. The words that she knew he would say. It was stupid of her to think she could have a relationship with Oga. She didn't even get to confess to him, but it was clearly shown in the date that she liked him. She also knew that because of how hard she fought to make sure he didn't see the photos that she and Aoi Kunie were the same people. It was all over. "...that I thought it was cool of you to stop Himekawa from showing those photos to protect your cousin." He said with a smile.

"Eh?" Aoi could only muttered as she looked at Oga. 'W-What...did he say...?' Aoi was stunned. Her left eye twitched in shock and as her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. Was he really this stupid or was he just trying to comfort her. Either way, she was just in shock. It was funny. Aoi began to laugh. She couldn't believe this. All this time she thought for sure Oga would figure everything out and yet he took a sudden left turn. She felt foolish that she would think Oga would have figured everything out. Darn right foolish.

"W-What's so funny!" Oga demanded. He was shocked to see her laughing after he just praised her. What was so funny about being praised. Baby Beel was also confused by this.

"S-S-Sorry..." She managed to say in between her laughs as she settled down. "Sorry...I just...thought you were going to say something else..." She giggled a few more times before stopping.

"Oh? Like what?" Oga pressed on.

"Huh? I-It's nothing...I'm sorry for laughing." Aoi apologized.

"Tch, whatever." Oga crossed his arms. He then asked a different question that caught her off guard. "By the way, where is your cousin? She doesn't live with you?"

"Huh?" Aoi's eyes widened. 'Oh no! What do I do? If I tell him the truth then he would probably treat me differently!'

"_Huh? You were Aoi Kunie this whole time? Sorry, but I prefer her over than you!"_

"_NO! Oga! I'm sorry!"_

'Waaah! If it turns out like that then, there will be no hope!' Aoi's pulled on her head at her imaginary scenario. 'I have to lie...but what do I say...' Aoi began to panic.

"But you know..." Oga began making Aoi stop panicking and look over at him. "...It's amazing how you two have almost the same name, it sure must get confusing." He laughed.

Aoi lowered her head. "T-That's enough..." She mumbled weakly as Oga looked over at her. 'I dragged this on for too long. I need to tell him the truth. Whatever happens, I guess I just have to accept it.' She took a deep breath and clenched the sheets tightly. "Oga...there is no Aoi Kunie..."

Oga looked puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean?" He was confused. What the hell did she mean by that? He knew it wasn't a hallucination that he imagined this Aoi Kunie person. After all Kouta was real so she too had to be real.

"I mean...that girl you met during your Park Debut...it was..." She took a large gulp as her body began shaking slightly. "...it w-was...me..." She confessed. Oga stared blankly at her. His mind was still processing what she just told him. When it finished, Oga's jaw dropped all the way to the floor and his eyes widened as far as they could go. Baby Beel had the same reaction.

"N-N-Nani!" Oga stuttered. "Y-You mean that y-you were there when we...and then that time...and then that 'date'...you mean that was all you!" Aoi felt like crying, but she didn't. She knew he would have such a reaction. First came the surprise and then it followed up with rejection. However, she did know it was the right choice. Even if this changed his view on her or their relationship wouldn't be the same, at least she had those cherished memories that she wouldn't ever forget. She nodded her head. She couldn't say anything else. It would have been to painful for her.

Oga was in shock, if you could call it that. Never did he once think that Aoi Kunieda and Aoi Kunie were the same people. It never even once slipped into his mind. Baby Beel was also surprised by the news as he was contemplating how he didn't notice himself. All this time, he was hanging out with the same person, the same person they called the Queen of Ishiyama High. He felt like his brain was on fire as his memories began playing over and over again. 'How could I have not noticed this?' Yes Oga, how could you not have noticed this.

"I-I understand if...if this changes your relationship with me...I could see how different you act toward me at school and toward Aoi Kunie...but the truth is...she and me are the same person...I'm sorry for deceiving you..." She apologized with her head lowered and hid her eyes behind her hair. Oga put his mental break down on hold as he heard her words. He looked at her with a blank expression. Did he really treat her differently? He never noticed. Well, it was mostly because he thought she was two different people and Aoi Kunieda did challenge him to a fight the first time they met, so it was pretty understandable in his opinion.

However, when he thought about it, why should he act differently around her. She was the same person after all. She cared for her brother just like both her personalities did. He guessed that there wasn't much reason to act differently around her. Oga sighed. "No...I'm sorry..." Aoi made a noise in surprise at his apology. "...I guess I can be a idiot at times...well turns out I'm a real idiot...but I never didn't like you..." Aoi felt herself blush at his statement.

'D-D-Did Oga just say that h-he liked me?' Aoi couldn't believe what she just heard him say. Who would have thought that the Oga would first apologize and then say that he liked her. Was this really happening?

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...even though now I know that you and Kunie are the same people...that doesn't change my opinion of you." Oga admitted as Baby Beel nodded his head, agreeing with Oga.

Aoi couldn't help herself smile at this. 'Oga...you...you...' She couldn't find the right words to describe him. Even after finding out she was Aoi Kunie, he told her that even despite that his opinion of her didn't change. He still likes her and that was good enough for her. "Arigatou, Oga." Oga nodded his head.

"Well then, thanks for telling me the truth...I better go before that old man decides to make me rake stupid leaves again." He frowned as Aoi chuckled a bit.

'Maybe...' She thought as Oga reached his hand forward to open the door. "Ne, Oga?" He turned his head to look at Aoi over his shoulder. "Would you like to go on a date with me...again?"

"Huh?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong> Hey guys...(sniffle)...sorry for putting this chapter out so late than usual but I caught a cold which I'm still trying to figure out how, but I mustered up the strength to write this chapter for you. Also just to all let you know, this is not the confession that is part of this mini arc. That's all I'm saying. Hopefully I get better so I could update this story quicker. One more thing, I tried my best to fit Oga into this without making him to OOC, so tell me what you think? Until next time. Any last words, Baby Beel?

Dah! Dahboo! Dah! (Review and get away from me!)

AWWWWWWWW!


	10. Operation: Confession Part V

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 9: Operation: Confession Part V**

"Oga...would you like to go on a date with me...again?"

"Huh?"

The two of them, three if you count Baby Beel, looked at each other. Aoi had a serious, but slightly nervous expression on her face. Oga didn't show any expression and Baby Beel was waiting on Oga's response.

"Another date...?" He scratched the top of his head. "W-Well, I still don't know what a date is exactly..."

'Haha...why doesn't that surprise me...' Aoi chuckled mentally.

"...but I guess it doesn't hurt to hang out with someone else besides Furuichi." Oga finished and Aoi sighed in relief. She couldn't help but smile. She nodded her head.

"Alright then, how about this Saturday?" She suggested.

"Saturday...?" Oga began to ponder, making Aoi feel a little nervous. "I don't think I have anything to do Saturday, ne Baby Beel?"

"Dahboooo!" The green haired baby shook his head no.

"I guess Saturday it is." Aoi felt her stomach begin to do back flips in excitement.

"Aa, then Saturday." Aoi repeated as Oga nodded his head and opened the door. When he did, he looked down and saw Aoi's grandfather, Nene, Chiaki and even innocent Kouta all look up at him with looks of surprise.

"Hm? What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"H-Huh? W-Well..." Nene tried to explain.

Aoi looked around Oga to the three who were sitting in front of the door, Nene and Chiaki having a glass in their hands. "Huh?" Aoi took a few seconds to try and figure out this situation and when she did she blushed in embarrassment. "W-Were you three eavesdropping on us!" Aoi shouted.

"Aoi-neesan...no..we...we were..." Nene tried explaining, with Chiaki shaking her head next to her, but it was almost impossible to find an excuse as they were caught red handed.

"Hmph...I told them to leave you two alone since there was nothing to worry about..." Ittousai told Aoi with a serious expression. Nene looked at Aoi's grandfather with a shocked face.

"W-What! You never said that!" Nene argued.

"Hmph, I did. You were just too busy trying to hear their conversation that you didn't hear me. Now then, if you'll excuse me..." He said, taking Kouta in his arms and standing up. When he turned, Aoi heard a clank and she looked down to the floor to see a third glass cup rolling on the floor until it came to a stop. They all narrowed their eyes at the glass and then up at Ittousai. Ittousai didn't turn around, but he had a small blush on his cheeks in embarrassment.

"G-Grandpa...why did that glass cup fall from within your robe?" Aoi asked her grandfather with a sweet tone, but had so much anger hidden in it.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about..." He replied, stuttering a bit.

"I can't believe you would spy on me!" Aoi shouted feeling flustered.

"N-No this is..." Ittousai tried explaining not turning around.

"All of you just get out!" She yelled, shocking them. They did as they were told, not wanting to feel her wrath. Oga looked as they scrambled away before looking back to Aoi. He pointed a finger at himself and she shook her hands in front of her. "Ah no, I didn't yell at you...I just wanted the others to go...ummm...I'm sorry..." Oga sighed.

"Whatever...I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." Oga told her and began walking away.

"H-Hai!" She blushed and nodded her head as Oga closed the door to her room. Aoi sighed as she placed her hands on her cheeks, feeling how warm they were. She knew she was blushing tremendously due to the temperature of her cheeks. She smiled. She was going to go on another date with Oga and this time it was as herself and not as her alter ego, Aoi Kunie.

She had to make sure this date won't end so abruptly as did their first one. On hind sight, it wasn't her fault. How could she have known her grandfather or the other three spies were going to follow her and Oga on their date. Hopefully no one follows after them this time around. She knew it was probably going to happen, but hopefully they wouldn't do anything to interrupt them.

Aoi laid back down in her futon and pulled her sheet up toward her flushed face. She smiled and closed her eyes. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest almost like it want to explode right out of her. She could feel the butterflies in stomach start to flutter all around at the thought of her second date with Oga. She was finally going to be herself on this date. She knew that this was a perfect opportunity for her to tell Oga her feelings for him. Sure it sounded like she wouldn't have the guts to do so, but to be honest she felt more comfortable around him. She still felt like a love sick puppy around him, but she had a new sense of courage.

She couldn't wait for Saturday. The day of her second date with Oga. What should they do? She didn't know,, but she had plenty of time to figure that out. The real question was, how should she confess to him? When should see confess to him? Should she just wait and let it play out? These questions flooded her mind. However, despite all these questions, she was just glad that she was going to go on a second date with Oga. She couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast Forward to Saturday! <strong>

Oga let out a yawn. Baby Beel had an expression on his face that looked like he was extremely bored. "She's late..." Oga murmured in annoyance. He looked down at the what he wore. He had a jacket on because he remembered the weather lady say it was supposed to get windy later today. Not that he cared, he could handle a little wind. He also wore blue jeans and a black shirt under his jacket. Basically he wore almost the exact same clothing as on his previous date, of course with a few changes here and there.

"Dah!" Baby Beel agreed.

If he had to guess, he and Baby Beel was waiting at least 20 minutes since the time they were supposed to meet. He walked toward the empty bench near him and sat down. He placed right elbow on his thigh and rested his head on his right hand. His left arm dangled on his other thigh. He didn't know why it took Aoi so long to get here, but he was really getting bored. He knew that she would at least tell him before hand that she wasn't going to come. So, why was she late? He was so confused.

He let out another yawn. Baby Beel crawled up Oga's back and rested himself on top of Oga's head. The two of them watched as people passed them, some giving curious looks because of the naked baby that was on Oga's head. He didn't care though. It wasn't like he wasn't use to their looks, after all he always got looks from thugs and other delinquents. He didn't tell anyone about this date, mostly because Aoi pleaded him not to. He didn't know why she told him to keep their second date a secret, but he did it anyway.

"Sorry I'm late!" Oga ears perked as he turned his head to the right.

"Ah no! It's okay! I didn't wait that long!" Oga narrowed his eyes at the man who responded back to the woman.

"I see..." The woman smiled happily. "I'm really excited for our date!"

'Date...?' Oga thought as he heard the word come from the woman's mouth.

"A-Ah...me too..." The man smiled back, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just glad we are finally going on a date."

"Me too." The woman's smile grew. She then took the man by surprise and wrapped her arm around his. The man face grew red at the contact. "Let's go!" The man nodded and with that, he and his date went off. Oga didn't take their eyes off the couple until they were too far from his sight.

"Ah! I'm sorry that I'm late!" Oga turned his head in the other direction and saw Aoi finally arrive. She looked down at him with her face flustered with her red blush. Oga stood up and looked her over. She dressed almost similar to their last date except this time instead of black leggings, she wore a white skirt and her cardigan sweater was yellow instead of pink. She also didn't wear her Aoi Kunie clothing. Aoi noticed that Oga was checking her out and she couldn't help the red blush that appeared on her face. 'Is Oga checking me out? W-W-What should I do? I should say something, b-but what?'

"What the hell took you so long?" Oga asked abruptly, shattering the thoughts she had.

'Oh no! He's angry at me! This is not good Aoi!' Aoi started beating herself up. "I-I'm sorry!" She lowered her head. "I just didn't want people to spy on us while on our date so I had to make sure no one was following me." Aoi explained, hoping he would forgive her. "D-Did you tell anyone?"

"You asked me not to, so I didn't." He crossed his arms.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel nodded his head, signaling he didn't say anything to anyone.

'I'm so glad...' Aoi thought letting out the air she didn't even know she was holding in.

"So, where are we going this time?" Oga asked.

"Ano...well I was thinking of going to see a movie." Aoi nervously suggested as she started fiddling with her fingers near the brim of her skirt.

"Sure." He simply replied. Aoi's mouth formed a large smile.

'Thank goodness...he's okay with seeing a movie...' Aoi thought happily. "Well then, lets go!" She told Oga.

"Mm." He responded. Aoi nodded her head and was about to turn around when Oga stopped her. "Aren't you going to do it?" Aoi looked at him in confusion as imaginary question marks popped up above her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean put your arm around mine." He answered, pointing a finger to his arm as Baby Beel nodded his head.

"E-Eh...?" Aoi muttered out. It took her a few seconds to process what he suddenly said before it dinged on her. Her face immediately turned red. "EEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" She shouted, confusing Oga. "W-W-W-W-What are you talking about!"

"Huh? But isn't that what people on dates do?" Oga asked.

"W-Well yeah...but this is...I mean..." She babbled trying to find the right words. 'W-Why is he asking me to do something like that? I mean sure I want to, but I'm supposed to do that and surprise him not the other way around! Why would Oga suddenly say something like this!'

"So, then what? Is this a date or not?" Oga asked, feeling totally confused.

"This is!" She shouted. Even she was surprised by her outburst. "Ah! I'm sorry..." She apologized starting to fiddle with her fingers again. She was red from the embarrassment. 'Why am I like this around him?' She thought. She felt like things were going well between the two and they were talking like it was natural. However, it turned out that she still had difficulty talking to him about romantic things like this. "It's just that...you asked me to do something like that and..." She tried finding the right words to say. "Why did you ask me to do something like that?"

"Because the two from before were doing." Oga answered simply being unfazed by what he was talking about. Aoi looked at him stunned.

'He didn't even know the intensity of what he was asking me to do...? This baka!' Aoi looked down to the ground. 'Although, it does make me feel happy he doesn't mind me doing something like that.' She smiled. 'I guess if he's okay with it then...' Without any hesitation, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster every second she held on to him. This reminded her of the time she was this close to Oga's body, even though it was Baby Beel inside his body. Oga was surprised that she suddenly grabbed his arm and looked down at her. He saw that her face was extremely red.

"Are you okay?" Oga asked.

"H-H-Hai..." She muttered and nodded her head. "W-W-We should get going?" She said and Oga nodded his head. The two started walking and it was hard for Aoi seeing how her knees felt like jelly at the close contact with her crush. She did manage to hold herself together, which was a victory in itself for her after what happened last time she was this close to Oga. It took every ounce of her strength not to hit him.

Her heartbeat only continued pounding in her chest as they arrived at the movie theater. It felt like her heart want to burst open her chest and come out of her and just confess to him her feelings, but she did her hardest to stop herself from confessing this early in her date. "So, what movie are we going to see?" He asked looking down at her. She heard him, but she couldn't move her mouth to answer him. She felt almost petrified. Oga raised an eyebrow when she didn't answer him. "Oi, did you hear me?"

"H-Hai..." She half said and half moaned, which made her blush get even redder. 'Please don't tell me he heard me moan.' Thankfully for Aoi, he didn't notice it.

"So, what movie?" He asked again. Aoi looked up from the ground and up at the list of movies that were showing in the theater. She had to choose carefully. The one thing she didn't want was to choose a movie that he would dislike or fall asleep. Romance was definitely out as a genre choice.

"W-What movie do you want to see, O-Oga?" She asked, hoping he would help her in the decision making.

"Hmm..." Oga pondered on the question. "I don't really care as long as it has fighting in it I guess." Aoi had to prevent herself from chuckling at his words. So instead, she did it mentally.

'Of course he would want to watch an action movie that involved fighting.' She felt kind of an idiot for not seeing that fact, but at least she knew what kind of movies he liked so that next time she could pick out the movie beforehand. "Okay then...how about that one?" She pointed to a poster. Oga looked and his eyes slightly widened. Baby Beel looked at it in awe.

"Dah!" Baby Beel nodded his head vigorously.

"Looks like Baby Beel wants to see it..." Aoi giggled at the baby's antics, but in truth, Oga's opinion was the one that mattered. She looked at his face and saw it had awe written all over it. It was the type of expression she probably only seen once or twice on his face and it made her blush harder. Finally, Oga responded.

"Mm. Let's go see it." He smiled while still looking up at the poster. Aoi let out a sigh in relief. She was so glad that the movie she chose on her first try was one he wanted to see, especially since he looked like he really wanted to see it.

"Alright, let's go get our tickets." She exclaimed with a big smile and the three headed over to the ticket booth.

"Next in line!" The ticket vendor called out through the small microphone and Aoi and Oga walked up to it, arms still entwined with each other.

"Hello, we would like two tickets to..." Aoi started but couldn't finish as her eyes widened in horror at the vendor inside the booth. Oga was also surprised, as well as not that surprised at the vendor and smirked. "T-T-Tojo!"

Tojo looked up and his eyes widened at the three. "O-Oga! K-Kunieda! What are you two doing here?"

"Dah!" Baby Beel responded first, feeling annoyed that he was ignored.

"Tojo this is..." Aoi tried to explain.

"Yo, just how many jobs do you freakin' have!" Oga sarcastically asking, not being fazed by the fact that he caught going on a date with Aoi. This shocked Aoi. On the same time it made her feel kind of happy that he wasn't embarrassed getting seen with her on a date.

"Shut up." Tojo said, still in shock. "Wait a minute...are you two on a date?" He asked as Aoi face turned deep red.

"Ah! This is our second one." Oga replied.

'Oi...don't tell him that!' Aoi screamed at Oga mentally.

"So then that first one was also with..." He pointed a finger at Aoi, who was surprised by his words.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it was her cousin which I found recently there was no Aoi Kunie." Oga replied nodding his head.

"Don't ignore me!" Aoi shouted.

"Huh? What?" Oga asked.

Aoi sighed. "Never mind. Tojo can you please not tell anyone about this?" She pleaded.

"Yeah sure...for what movie?" Tojo asked.

"Element Magister the Movie!" She answered. (Read the Author's Notes below because this title was not something I made up on the fly)

"Here you go!" He handed them the tickets. Aoi grabbed them and then reached into her purse for the money, when Tojo stopped her.

"Oi Oga. Pay for the tickets!" Tojo ordered.

"Huh? Why should I?" Oga growled back.

"It's okay...I don't mind." Aoi tried calming the two down to prevent a fight and ruining their date.

"Sorry Kunieda, but this idiot has to pay for it. After all, it's proper for the man to pay for everything on a date." Tojo answered, glaring at Oga as a death aura surrounded him.

"Huh?" Oga replied with his own death aura. Aoi was starting to get annoyed.

"Just take the money!" Aoi shoved the money for the tickets to Tojo and then dragged Oga inside, leaving a confused Tojo to attend the other customers.

"What was that all about?" Oga asked his date.

"Nothing..." Aoi replied. She knew Tojo was right, but this was Oga he was talking about. She didn't mind of course. Okay, maybe there was a part of her that did, but she was just happy that she was on another date with him and she didn't want to ruin it. She and Oga walked over to the employee and handed their tickets to him, in which he looked at it, ripped the side of the ticket and handed the stub back.

"Theater 4 is one floor up. Enjoy the movie!" The employee bowed his head.

"Arigatou." Aoi thanked him and the three took the escalator one floor.

When they entered the theater, they found their seats in the middle of the theater, making their view of the screen perfect to watch the movie. The sound of Oga's stomach grumbled making Aoi look at him. She couldn't help but giggle. "Man, I'm hungry." He said.

"Dah!" Baby Beel nodded in agreement.

Oga stood up and took off and placed his sweater on his seat. "I'm going down to get some popcorn. Want anything?" He asked her.

"Umm...just a drink would be fine..." Aoi nervously responded.

"Yosh! Be right back." With that, he left the theater to get some refreshments.

Aoi smiled and rested her head against her seat. To say she was happy would be an understatement. She was excited, nervous and a bit cold as the air conditioners in the theater felt like they were on full blast. She wrapped her arms and rubbed her arms back and forth to warm herself up. Despite doing so, it was still freezing cold. She knew theaters usually leave their air conditioners on when it was getting close to summer, but did they seriously had to leave them on at full blast. She shivered slightly and looked over to Oga's seat.

Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks get really warm at the sight of Oga's jacket. She should she...? 'No...what are you thinking Aoi...' She vigorously shook her head to erase such thoughts of grabbing the sweat and putting around her from her head. No matter how much her mind told her not to, her body on the other hand was telling her to go for it. 'No...I can't...what if...' Her mind was slowly losing the battle and before she even realized it, she was holding Oga's jacket in front of her. Her face became fluster at the item she was holding. Instinctively, she pressed her hands against her face to hide her deep red blush, but she forgot that she held his jacket in her hands and pressed the jacket against her face.

Her face got even redder at the realization, but her body wasn't doing what her mind was telling her. Instead of pulling the jacket away, she pressed it closer to her face and without a second thought, she sniffed his jacket. Her face got as red as it humanly could at the scent. It was the same scent she recognized as Oga. The same scent she smelled when she was pressed against him during their walk. She left the jacket in front of her face for a few more seconds before her body finally decided pull away from her face.

"What are you doing?" Aoi's eyes widened in horror at the familiar voice of the man of her affection. She slowly turned her head and her face grew even more red, if it could. Oga blinked at her as he held the refreshments that he brought. Two drinks, a large popcorn and what appeared to be Baby Beel's milk bottle. Aoi was stunned that she was caught doing something so shameless of her. She was not a pervert, that much was certain, but her body wouldn't listen to her. How could she explain all of this to Oga?

"O-O-O-O-Oga...this i-i-isn't w-w-what it l-l-looks like..." Aoi tried explaining, but Oga couldn't understand anything she said. In his point of view, it sound like she was speaking gibberish and really quick gibberish that no one could understand. "This is...I mean..."

He then himself noticed that the theater they were in was freezing cold. He then realized what she was doing. "Oh I get it."

"Y-You do..." Aoi muttered silently. 'What does he get! Don't tell me that he thinks I'm a pervert! No! How could I have done something so stupid!'

_I didn't know you were such a pervert and creep like Furuichi! Sorry, but I don't like girls like you!_

_No! It's a misunderstanding! Don't compare me to Furuichi-kun!_

'I can't believe this! He's going to hate me now and end our date so quickly.' Aoi closed her eyes, waiting for Oga to call her a pervert and creep.

"It's cold in here. You were probably trying to keep warm by using my jacket, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Eh?" Aoi opened her eyes and looked up at him in surprise that he didn't call her a creep or pervert. "Y-Yeah, that's it...It's cold in here..." Aoi chuckled nervously. Oga nodded.

"That's fine then. You could use my jacket." He told her and sat down in his seat. Aoi let out a sigh in relief.

'That was a close one...thank goodness. Sometimes I'm glad hes an idiot.' Aoi smiled and pressed his jacket closer to her chest.

"Ah! The movie is starting!" Oga said as the theater got dark and the previews began running on the screen.

Throughout the movie, Aoi couldn't help but check on Oga from time to time, making sure he was enjoying himself. She was relieved when he didn't look bored or on the verge of falling sleep. She always pictured what a date in the movies would be like with Oga. Now she was on that date.

Feeling a bit hungry, she reached her hand into the large popcorn and at that instant Oga reached in as well. Aoi and Oga both looked at each other and his stare caused Aoi to blush. 'W-W-What is with this cliché movie date scenario!' She thought and quickly pulled her hand away.

Oga blinked at her in confusion before taking some of the pop corn and putting in his mouth. For the remainder of the movie, Aoi had a hard time looking at Oga, as well as being hungry. When the movie ended, the three of them left the theater.

"Man, that was a good movie!" Oga exclaimed as he stretched.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel agreed, nodding his head.

"Mm. It was." Aoi smiled, happy to hear Oga say that.

"So? Where to next?" He asked. Aoi blushed slightly as she felt Oga's jacket continue to warm her on her shoulders.

"W-Well...I was thinking we could go get something to eat now and then just walk around a bit." She replied.

"Uh...I'm okay with eating, but why are we going to just walk around?" He asked.

"Umm...w-well that's something people do on a date..." Aoi explained.

"Okay...I guess..." Oga replied as Aoi wrapped her arms around his.

"Let's go!" Aoi exclaimed and then the three went off.

"That was...it can't be..." A red haired woman spoke to herself as she looked at Oga and Aoi in shock. "A-Are they on a d-d-date...!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Hmm...well the first thing I want to say is thank to all of you who wished me well. I am cured! As a show of my gratitude, I made this chapter twice as long as usual, is you count the amount of words. I want to thank you all for reading my story it makes me extremely happy to know you all love this story so much...makes me feel like a won an Emmy award for outstanding writing, which I hope to win one day. Oh, if you guys want to know, my future goal is to be a screen writing. Which brings me to Element Magister that I mentioned before. That is an idea I came up which hopefully I can publish into manga as the writer and find someone I can partner with to draw it. Well that's enough for my ranting! Until next time! Any last words Baby Beel!

Baby Beel looks at me carrying an Emmy Award in his hands.

WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!


	11. Operation: Confession Part VI

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 10: Operation: Confession Part VI**

Aoi was happy. For one, she was on her second date with Oga without being in her disguise. The other part, was that no one was spying on them. Unfortunately, that was true on the first part of her date. She just wasn't so lucky during the second half.

Nene began following Aoi and Oga, hiding behind anything she could use to conceal herself. Nene hated doing this to Aoi, but she just had to know if she was really on a date with Oga. Seeing as how they had their arms locked together made her worry. She knew Aoi left the Red Tails to her, but she just couldn't accept her leaving so abruptly. It was all because of Oga. That man who captured her heart. If it wasn't for him then maybe...no, Aoi would have stayed as their leader.

'I can't believe this...how in the world could have their relationship get this far! If this continues then...then neesan would never return to us.' Nene bit her bottom lip. She knew that Aoi would have left later on, but in her opinion, she left way too soon.

She continued to follow the pair and she watched as they arrived at what looked like a restaurant. A fancy one at that. 'W-What is this?' Nene looked at the restaurant in shock. 'W-Why are they going into this expensive looking restaurant that I doubt any of them could afford!'

Oga had the same thought as Nene. He never been to a fancy looking restaurant such as the one he was staring at. There was no way he could afford such a place. Aoi turned her head to see his shocked face and chuckled knowing he would have such a reaction. "Come on Oga! Let's go in!" She told him.

"Umm...I can't afford this..." He said, pointing a finger to the restaurant.

"I know that." Aoi replied. "That's why I chose this place because my grandfather's friend owns it."

"Eh? Really?" Oga asked both in surprise and in awe.

Aoi nodded. "Y-Yeah." Aoi blushed a bit. "Let's go in."

Oga nodded his head and the two, plus an excited Baby Beel entered the restaurant. As soon as they did, Oga's jaw dropped and looked at the interior of the restaurant in awe. It was fancy. It was clean. The entire restaurant sparkled at how clean it was. Aoi looked at his reaction and giggled, knowing very well that she was expecting such a reaction from the all powerful Oga.

At the sight of the two, an old man in his sixties walked over to the two and greeted them with a bow. "It is good to see you again, Aoi-chan." The man smiled at her.

"Mm. Yes, it is good to see you too, Tatsuo-san." Aoi greeted the kind man back with her own smile.

"I'm guessing this is your date that you mentioned yesterday." The man looked at Oga as Aoi blushed from the embarrassment.

"H-Hai..." She nodded her head.

"I'm guessing your date has never been in a fancy restaurant like this. I am honored to meet you ummm..." The man tried to remember his name. Oga didn't respond. He was too mesmerized by the look of the place that he couldn't find his voice.

"It's Oga." Aoi answered for him as Tatsuo nodded his head.

"I see...Oga-kun." The man smiled at the teenager. "Now, please come this way. We have set a table for you two." Tatsuo told them and lead the way to their table. Aoi had to pull Oga to get him to move, but now even that snapped him out of the state he was in. When the two reached the table, Aoi let go of Oga, despite not wanting to do so and sat down in her seat. Oga managed to snap out and took his own seat while Baby Beel was placed in the toddler seat that was placed along with the table.

"Arigatou, Tatsuo-san!" Aoi thanked him.

"Of course Aoi-chan." He bowed. "I will come back to get your order in a few minutes." He told them and left the three.

Aoi turned her head to look at Oga and saw him looking intensely at the menu that were on the table. She began to worry at the way he was struggling to choose what he should get. "Oga? If you like I could..." Oga however didn't let her finish.

"I'll take one of everything." Oga said and it shocked Aoi.

"H-Huh?" Aoi asked.

"What? You said it was all free right?" Oga replied to her expression.

"W-Well yeah, b-but one of everything..." Aoi said.

"What's wrong with that?" Oga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dah!" Baby Beel added, agreeing with him.

'Not you to Baby Beel...' Aoi sweat dropped. "Well first off, if you order everything then the restaurant will lose money and secondly, it's impossible to eat one of everything that this restaurant."

"I can!" He stated proudly, crossing his arms.

"Don't be ridiculous! Just order one or two things!" Aoi scolded him and for some strange reason Oga gave in to her.

"Fine...whatever..." Oga sighed and looked down at the menu again.

Aoi rested her back against her seat and sighed. She was glad Oga gave up the idea of eating everything on the menu, but she felt bad about yelling at him. She hoped it didn't affect his opinion of her. It did kind of make her feel like his wife. Aoi's face got flustered and she shook her head to remove such thoughts from her head. 'B-Baka...I can't be thinking of being Oga's wife when we aren't even a couple!' She frowned slightly. She wanted to confess to him, but even though she told herself it didn't matter what his response was she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She was a strong person, there was no denying that, but so was Hilda. She didn't know why Hilda suddenly came up, but she couldn't feel a bit jealous of her. She was a lot stronger than her because she was a demon, but she did manage to hold her own against the blond wet nurse. She wondered what Oga thought of her. Would he decline her feelings because of Hilda?

Nene popped her head out from the flower bed she was hiding behind that surrounded the restaurant. She peeked through the window and saw Aoi, Oga and Baby Beel all sitting on the table. They weren't talking to each other, except for the babbling Baby Beel was doing, which was ignored by the other two. Nene quickly ducked when she saw Aoi turn her head in her direction and waited a few seconds to look back up.

Aoi felt like someone was watching her and she looked in the direction the window was. She saw nothing, so she shrugged her suspicion off and stared at the menu that she picked up from the table. About a few minutes later, Tatsuo came back with a pen and notepad.

Nene watched as Tatsuo began taking their order and she hated seeing Aoi being so cheerful. Not that she didn't like a cheerful Aoi, but not when it involved Oga. When Tatsuo finished taking their order, he left and the two started talking. 'Damn! What are they talking about?' Nene wanted so desperately to know. There just had to be a way to get inside, without any of them knowing she was there...but how.

"Ah! Beautiful ladies! Allow me to take you on a tour of our beautiful city!" Nene recognized the voice and turned her head to see Furuichi flirting with some foreign girls and an idea came to her head. Granted it was very risky, but she had to know what they were talking about. If they were on a date then she had to stop it before it got serious. Making her decision, she ran toward the white haired pedophile. "Now then...allow me to esc-" He didn't finish as he was pulled by the ear by Nene.

"Oi, your coming with me whether you like it or not!" He wasn't giving a chance to respond as she dragged him by the ear with her, leaving the two foreign girls with confused reactions.

"Ah! Welcome!" Tatsuo greeted his new customers. Furuichi sweated nervously as he was now in disguise with a white mustache, a orange and yellow hat, and a tuxedo that had many different variety of colors. Nene on the other hand wore a straw hat and a dress that if anyone knew her, wouldn't believe she was wearing one.

"Yes! Table for two!" Nene told the man and he nodded.

"Very well! Right this way." He pointed in the direction opposite where Aoi and Oga were sitting.

"Ah no! I would like a seat over there." Nene pointed in the opposite direction.

"Ah...okay...but..." Tatsuo tried to explain the fact that they shouldn't.

"It's okay! We won't bother the other customers!" She told the man and dragged a frightened Furuichi to a table that was two tables behind where Aoi sat.

"Ano...what are we doing?" Furuichi asked.

"Shhh!" Nene shushed him. Furuichi blinked at her in confusion and saw that she was staring at something behind him. He turned his head and his mouth fell to the floor at what he saw. Oga, Aoi and Baby Beel were sitting on a table behind him.

'No way...t-they are on another date! Damn you Oga! Why are you the lucky one!' Furuichi cried and turned his head back around, anime tears falling down from his eyes.

Nene ignored the crying pedophile and tried to hear what Oga and Aoi were talking about. However, she was barely able to hear anything. She was only able to hear some words. 'Damn it...what are they saying...'

"Come one! Baby Beel really likes you! Why don't you become his mother!" Oga complained. Aoi was blushing at what he was saying.

"B-B-Baka! Stop saying something like that! We aren't even married!" Aoi replied back.

'Like you...mother...marry...oh no! There up to the point where they are talking about running away and getting married!' Nene was shocked at her misunderstanding, which was of course false in every way.

"Married? Why are you talking about! I'm just telling you to take Baby Beel off my hands! I mean your strong and he really likes you!" Oga responded.

Aoi blush grew at the compliments he was giving her. "B-B-Baka! I like Baby Beel to, but I just can't...it's to embarrassing..."

'Telling...I...like you...embarrassing...Oh no! This is worse than I thought!' Nene couldn't hold in her anger anymore and slammed her hands on the table and alerted the attention of both Aoi and Oga. She ran over to them and took off her straw hat, surprising Oga, but Aoi was horrified at the sight of her.

"N-Nene! W-What are you doing here!" Aoi asked her.

"Aoi-neesan! I can't let you run away, get married and do this and that wit this man!" Nene pointed her finger at Oga who was confused at what she was talking about. Aoi blushed at what she was saying.

"W-W-What are you talking about! We never said anything about running away, or getting married or doing this..and tha..." Aoi couldn't finish as the images of doing such things came into her head and she felt her head burst into steam.

"Don't lie to me, Aoi-neesan!" Nene yelled back.

"Oi, oi...calm down..." Furuichi tried to calm down the fiery red hair.

"Hm? Who are you?" Oga asked.

"Oga...how dare you go on another date with Kunieda-senpai! Why do you hate me so much!" Furuichi yelled at him.

"Huh! What are you talking about! Who the hell are you!" Oga raised an eyebrow, not knowing the man was Furuichi.

"Aoi-neesan! I can't let you do this!" Nene shouted at Aoi. Aoi clenched her fists as Nene continued to shout at her. She had enough. She knew Nene meant well, but this was just too much! Yes, she left the Red Tails, but it was only because she wanted to think about her future. Of course the future she wanted did involve Oga, but it wasn't like he was the main cause of her leaving. She just wanted to make him like her. Maybe even start a relationship with him. Was that so much to ask? Why did everyone have to interfere with her plan? "Aoi-neesan!" Nene shouted her name again and tried to put a hand on her, but Aoi didn't allow that. To everyone's surprise, she stood up and slapped Nene's hand away. Nene stumbled back a bit and just stared at Aoi in shock. "Aoi-neesan..."

"Urusai!" Aoi shouted back. "Why do all you have to interrupt! All I want is to go on a date with Oga in peace, but all of you do nothing but interrupt me! Why can't any of you leave me alone!"

"Aoi-neesan...but why are you..." Nene muttered.

"What's wrong with me being in love with Oga!" The entire restaurant got silent. Nene was shocked at what Aoi just blurted out. Sure she knew Aoi had a thing for Oga, but love? Furuichi stared at Aoi in shock as his jaw dropped. Baby Beel eyes Aoi in awe and happily grinned at her confession. Oga's eyes widened and he stared at Aoi completely speechless.

Aoi couldn't believe what she just yelled out. She just shouted that she was in love with Oga. Her face began getting really red from the embarrassment she suddenly just endured. She couldn't believe it. This was not the way she wanted to confess to him. Why did the universe have to be so cruel to her! Why! Without hearing a response from any of them, she ran out of the restaurant. "Aoi-neesan!" Nene called out to her, but she knew she probably didn't hear her. Furuichi turned his head away from the doors and turned his head to Oga.

"Oga..." Furuichi muttered. Oga didn't say anything as he stayed motionless in his seat and had his eyes hidden behind his hair. Just what was going through Oga's mind?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Poor Aoi! How cruel can the universe be! Wait...how cruel can I be! Just leave me alone and let me repent for my sin!

Takes Baby Beel and annoys him to the point that he shocks me.


	12. Operation: Confession Part VII

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 11: Operation: Confession Part VII**

Oga stared at the wall of his room, opposite of his bed. The sound heard was the silent breathing and snoring of Baby Beel, who slept peacefully. Oga couldn't go to sleep. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't. He leaned his back against the wall behind him as the light from the full moon outside came through the window of his room, lighting the edge of his bed. He lifted his right leg up and placed his right arm on his knee, letting it rest there.

There was so much going through his head at the moment. Most of it, concerned what Aoi blurted out on their second date.

_What's wrong with me being in love with Oga!_

He lightly banged his head against the wall. Love. He knew that word. He wasn't that stupid. Even so, it wasn't like he experienced the word that much. His family was never one to express the feeling of love toward each other, especially between himself and his sister. Still, there was some shred of love there, if you could call it that.

His parents had to love him, they just had too. No matter what he does with himself in the near future, they would always love him. However, knowing that and knowing how it is to be loved is two different things. He closed his eyes. He knew about love when it came to family. The other love was the real problem. He never once cared about love, mostly because he was a ruthless delinquent so he wasn't a huge idol for the girls to like. He didn't really care though.

He wasn't like Furuichi either. He was more like a sex obsessed pervert, who would do anything to have girls like him. It's ironic though. If he didn't act like an ass then maybe he would get more girls to like him. Nonetheless, he never cared about love before, but now, ever since he heard Aoi's confession he started to think about it. What should he do?

Oga was lost. He didn't know what to do in this situation. Was he supposed to say something to her? Was he supposed to do something? He didn't know. All of this was too much for him to handle. He didn't know what he should do. What the hell should he do?

The next morning, Oga was tired. He was glad it was a Sunday, so he didn't have to go to school. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with Aoi's confession stuck in his head. He let out a loud yawn and Baby Beel started wake up. Oga looked down at him and saw him stare back with narrowed eyes. "Oi..." He started. "...you wouldn't happen to know what I should do?" Baby Beel stared at him for a few seconds longer before tilting his head to the side.

"Dahboo?"

Oga sighed. Was he so desperate to ask a baby about love? Hell, he was stupid to ask a baby. How would a baby know about love? He scratched his hair in annoyance before getting off his bed. He picked up Baby Beel and the both of them walked toward the bathroom. On their way there, they met Hilda in the hallway, carrying a purple bag in her hands that without a doubt was Baby Beel's food.

"You finally decide to wake up, baka." Hilda commented.

"Shut up! I don't feel like arguing with you today." He told her and walked past her, toward the bathroom. Hilda found it strange. Normally she would ignore and continue pestering him. However, she sensed something was wrong with him and decided against it. Shrugging, she walked toward his room and sat on his bed, preparing Baby Beel's milk for when they return.

Once he entered the bathroom, he placed Baby Beel on the sink and turned on the water. He splashed the water in his face to wake himself up. He then looked himself in the mirror and saw how noticeable his lack of sleep was. Sighing, he brushed his teeth and once he was done, returned to his bedroom. He gave Hilda Baby Beel and sat down on the floor next to his bed.

Hilda looked at him as she fed Baby Beel his bottle. "What's wrong with you?"

"Like you care." Oga retorted.

"Your right, I don't. However, if your miserable then the young Master would eventually catch your depression and I don't want that to happen." Oga's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"It doesn't concern you." He growled.

Hilda eyed him before putting all her attention to Baby Beel. 'If he doesn't want to talk about it, fine. But if the young Master catches your miserable attitude, you will pay, baka.'

* * *

><p>"Ne, Okaa-san...what does it mean when someone tells you they are in love with you?" The entire Oga household froze. Oga's mother dropped the plate she was cleaning to the floor. Oga's father looked at his son in shock and jaw dropped tot he floor. Misaki also dropped her jaw in shock as the ice cream she was eating, melted right of the stick. Hilda was surprised as well at the sudden question asked by Oga. Oga looked between the four of them with a raised eyebrow. "W-What?"<p>

"T-T-Tatsumi...why would you ask such a question?" Oga's mother asked him.

"Huh? Why? Well, someone told me they were in love with me." Oga told her and the shocked expression of all them worsened.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" Oga blinked in confusion.

"I can't believe there is actually someone who is in love with a brute of a son like you! Who is this person! Is it a woman or maybe a man, if you go that way!" Oga's father shouted in shock.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Oga punched his father and crashed him into the wall.

"Was it you who said that, Hilda-san?" Oga's mother asked the blond wet nurse.

"N-No...I didn't..." Hilda answered.

"I can't believe Tatsumi was confessed to. Just what the hell is happening to this universe!" Misaki screamed, her hands on her head.

"OI!" Oga yelled back.

"I never thought this day would come! To think someone would confess to this delinquent son of mine." Oga's mother muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you!" Oga yelled at his family. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Listen son. If you ever need advice on love you are more than happy to ask your dear old father." He told Oga and then leaned to his ear. "If you want, I can show you the stash of condoms that I ha-" Before he could finish, Oga punched his father again, this time burying him in the ceiling.

"What the hell!" Oga yelled at his father. He then turned to the rest of his conscious family. "Would you all just shut up and answer my damn question!"

"Ne, Tatsumi...the person who confessed to you...was it Aoi-chan?" Misaki asked, looking at her younger brother with a serious face.

"Huh? Aoi-chan? That nice girl who visited when Hilda-san got injured? My, wasn't she a beautiful young woman." Oga's mother complimented.

"Was it?" Hilda asked, glaring at Oga.

"Huh? Yeah, but wha-"

"I knew it!" Misaki yelled out, cutting off Oga. "I just knew it! So, what happened? Are you guys now an item!"

"What? What are you talking about! We're both humans. We're not objects!" Oga shouted back confused. Misaki stared back at her younger brother.

"You idiot!" She yelled back and only made Oga more confused.

"So..." Oga turned around to see Hilda stand up, a dark demon aura surrounding her. "...Kunieda is the one who told you that she loved you, huh? How dare she try to be the young Master's mother."

"Ah...no...she declined that..." Oga sweat dropped.

"My, my...who ever thought this delinquent son of mine would be confessed by someone as beautiful and charming as Aoi-chan." Oga's mom exclaimed.

"Okaa-san..." He sweat dropped.

"You did well my boy!" Oga's father mumbled, giving Oga a thumb up to congratulate him.

"Urusai!" Oga yelled back at his father. He sighed. "You know what, whatever. I'm sorry I asked any of you!" He told them and grabbed Baby Beel before heading outside. He slammed the door shut and started walking down the road, away from his household. "Damn their so annoying!"

"Dah!" Baby Beel agreed, despite not having a clue what was going on back there.

He didn't know where he was going, but he just wanted to get away from his house. He hoped his family would have been cooperative, but he should have known better. Sighing, he stopped/ He didn't know why he came to the park, but did so and to be honest with himself, he wasn't going to turn back after coming this far. He entered the park and walked around.

He watched as kids played on the swings and slides and there were even families who had picnic around the place. He then stopped. His eyes widened. There on the bench, sat Aoi. She didn't seem to notice Oga yet as she bounced Kouta on her knee, who was giggling and enjoying himself. Should he walk toward her? He didn't know what he should do. All of this was confusing him. In fact, he never felt so confused in his life. 'Damn this!' Oga scoffed in frustration. "Tch!" He had to face it sooner or later. If anything, the worse thing he would receive in the end was a big ass whooping from his sister if he did something wrong.

So, he made his way over tot he bench. When he got closer, he noticed that she still hasn't noticed his presence. Even when Kouta saw them approaching him and became all excited, she still failed to notice him. He didn't know if it was because she was ignoring him or if she had too much on her mind. He didn't bother asking what it could have been since he knew what she could have been thinking about.

When he reached the bench, he cleared his throat to see if it would work. It didn't. He sighed. "Oi!" He yelled and it worked as Aoi was snapped out of her thoughts and turned in the direction to have her eyes connect with Ogas. She blushed.

"O-O-O-O-O-O-Oga! W-What are you doing here!" Aoi stuttered in surprised at seeing Oga all of a sudden.

Oga sighed and sat down on the bench next to her. Aoi didn't if this was a curse or luck, but she felt extremely uncomfortable. She usually was uncomfortable around Oga, but after what she blurted out, she couldn't help but feel even worse. 'Why did I just blurt it out like that! It was all going so smoothly and it really felt like we were connecting! So why did this have to happen!' Aoi clenched the hem of her skirt as Kouta was playing with Baby Beel in between Oga and her. 'I wonder...what does he think...?' Aoi looked over at Oga, who was knelt down, his elbows on his knees and arms dangled between his legs. Aoi frowned.

"Oi..." Oga suddenly spoke, causing Aoi to jump in surprise.

"H-Hai!"

"I know I shouldn't ask you of all people this...but...what did you mean by when you said you were in love with me?" He asked. Aoi's face got red at his question. She was surprised that he would say it so suddenly. She knew they would have talked about it eventually, but she didn't expect it so soon. Aoi didn't know how to answer such a question. She didn't have much experience at this. What should she say?

"Ummm..." She mumbled, fidgeting a bit. She felt like she was in a box that was squeezing her with every second that past. Her heart was beating so hard, it felt like it would burst out of her chest any moment now. "...w-w-well...I...I..." She just couldn't find the right words. Her mouth felt extremely dry. She just couldn't do this. Oga noticed how uncomfortable she felt and sighed.

"Look..." He began as Aoi looked at him. "...I don't know anything about love or confessions or any of that stuff...I never had something like that happen to me and didn't care much...but...for some reason, this is really bugging me." Aoi's eyes widened. She figured that Oga didn't have many girls confess to him because of who he was, but the fact that her confession was bothering him surprised her. Did this mean anything?

"O-Oga...I..." She didn't know where it came from, but whatever this sensation was it helped her calm down. The box she felt closing in on her stopped squeezing her and began expanding slowly. Her heart beats were slowing down. "...when I confessed to you...I really meant it...I-I know you probably don't feel the same way as I do...but when we first met here at the park, I sort developed a crush on you and...and ever since then I slowly developed stronger feelings for you...and before I knew it, I fell in love with you." Aoi finished her confession and took a peak at Oga to see him look back at her with widened eyes. She felt her face get all red. "I-I-I know you probably don't feel the same, but if we can still be friends then I would like that too." She finished and shut her eyes tightly. She finally fully confessed to him. She felt glad she did as a huge weight fell off her shoulders. She knew he probably wouldn't return her feelings, but if they could be friends then that would be fine with her. It would hurt a bit, but she would be happy. She heard Oga sigh, so she looked back at him.

"Sorry, but I still don't understand much of this love stuff..." He answered. "Like I don't even know why the hell this is bothering me so much. I don't even know what the hell is supposed to happen next." Aoi frowned.

"W-Well, i-if you did know all of that, we would...probably become g-girlfriend a-a-and b-b-b-b-boyfriend..." She stuttered more and more as she told him.

"Girlfriend and boyfriend? But aren't we already that?" Aoi's eyes widened in shock as her face got red.

"H-H-Huh? W-W-We are?"

"Well yeah, I mean I'm a boy and your friend and your a girl and your my friend." Aoi felt like an idiot. She should have guessed that was what he meant. She couldn't believe she didn't catch on. She felt like face palming herself, but didn't.

"N-No that's not what I meant..." Aoi told him.

"Then what?" Oga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I-I-I meant that we would b-become a couple like what they become in romance movies, anime and stuff..." She mumbled, feeling nervous.

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about something like what Furuichi-kun wants to be with a girl!" She shouted without knowing and she felt herself blush at her outburst again. 'Why do I keep yelling like that!' She opened her eyes and looked at Oga and her eyes widened. Instead of seeing a confused Oga, she saw a shocked one. "Huh? O-Oga, are you okay?"

"Wait a minute...you mean you want to be my sugar mama!" Aoi gawked at him as her jaw dropped to the ground.

'S-Sugar mama! What the hell is that pervert telling him!' Aoi thought. "N-N-N-NO you baka! Nothing like that! I meant doing something like going on more dates and do stuff like k-kissing!" She shouted and immediately realized what she said and felt her face get red. 'Did I just say that!'

"K-Kissing..." Oga repeated as the image of two people kissing each other. "Y-You mean you want to be that with me!" Oga pointed a finger at himself.

"That?" She asked carefully.

"You know...like what people are before they get married and stuff like that..." Oga explained to her.

"Y-You mean a couple?" Aoi asked blushing when he mentioned the word marry.

"Huh? Is that what it's called?" Aoi looked at him stunned.

'He didn't even know what that word meant.' Aoi thought. 'How much of an idiot could he be?' However, this was the perfect time for her to make Oga finally her boyfriend. She gulped. "Y-Y-Yeah...so would you...?" She asked, waiting for her answer with her eyes closed and her hands clenching her skirt.

"W-Well...I...guess so...I don't know much about being that...but...I guess there is a first time for everything..." He told her and Aoi raised her head. She looked at him with widened eyes.

'He said yes...t-then that means that I'm Oga's g-g-g-girlfriend...' She blushed, but she couldn't be any happier. Finally, after so much turmoil. So much embarrassment, so much fighting, Oga was going to be her boyfriend. She would pinch herself, but she didn't want to wake up in case this was a dream. Nerveless, Aoi was the happiest girl in the world at this moment.

"Dahboo?" Baby Beel asked Kouta. Kouta only shrugged.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Finally! Aoi got through to his thick skull! Woohooo! I hope I didn't make Oga seem to OOC since it is hard to know how he would be during this. I tried my best so I hoped you all like it. There is not much more to say as the chapter speaks it all. So, until next time, with a new operation. Bye! Any last words, Baby Beel.

Aye! See all of you later!

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HAPPY! THIS AINT FAIRY TAIL! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!


	13. Operation: Kiss Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 12: Operation: Kiss Part I**

"Sooo, why do you want to keep it a secret from everyone at school?" Oga asked his new girlfriend as he walked with her to school, Baby Beel in her arms.

"B-Baka! It's because you know how they would react if they find out?" Aoi told her new boyfriend as she felt herself blush.

"Huh? No, how?" he replied truthfully.

"W-Well for starters, they would start a huge commotion throughout the school about us...being a c-c-couple..." She stuttered the word and blushing deeper. No matter how much she told herself that this wasn't a dream, she still had doubts that this was even reality. Heck, there could have been the possibility that she was in the matrix and this Oga person wasn't even real. Even so, she was so happy that Oga and her were finally that word she always stuttered. "...then they would say stuff that isn't true and it would really be embarrassing..."

"How?" Oga asked, clueless about how it was embarrassing.

"It just is!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Oga replied motioning her to calm down.

Aoi turned her head forward and closed her eyes. 'This baka! How the hell can he not know how bad it would be if those people found out! I know we have to tell them eventually, but not until I'm ready.'

When the two, plus Baby Beel arrived at the school, they split up. Aoi gave Baby Beel back to Oga and he returned her school bag that he held in exchange. "Why are we doing this again?"

"So, that no one we know sees that we walked to school together. If they do then they might get suspicious." She answered.

"Right...whatever..." He replied and walked away from her. Aoi frowned at his retreated back. It only been a few hours since they became an item, but it just didn't feel that way. For starters, he was acting the same way around her like he always does. There was no feelings behind anything he did or said to her. Well, she wasn't expecting much anyway. It wasn't like he thought of them as a couple like she did. He was both that dense and that kind of an idiot. She was still glad though. She was able to make him her boyfriend and she hold back a squeal at the thought. Her frowned turned into a smile and she turned around, walking in the other direction.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened to you?" Kanzaki asked the bandaged up Himekawa.<p>

"None of your concern, baka." He replied, mumbling through the bandages.

"Oh...did you get your ass kicked again? Does the rich spoiled brat need a hankie to wipe away his tears?" Kanzaki mocked him, caused a vein to pop in annoyance.

"You bastard! Do you want to get your ass kicked right here and now!" Himekawa growled in anger as he stood up from his seat.

"Bring it on, you baby!" Kanzaki growled back, standing up as well. The two gritted their teeth at each other, preparing to duke it out in the class.

"Calm down Himekawa-kun, Kanzaki-kun. Did you forget what happened last time you fought in Saotome-sensei's class?" Natsume told them.

"He asked for it, so I'm going to teach him a lesson!" Himekawa told him.

"That's such big talk to someone who got his face bandaged up." Kanzaki mocked as a second vein popped on his forehead.

The door to the class opened and the two immediately sat back down, thinking it was Saotome-sensei at the door. However, that wasn't the case. The person at the door was Oga. He yawned and walked to his desk and sat down. He laid his head on his hands and turned his head to look at Himekawa, who was looking back at him. "What?"

Himekawa quickly turned his head back tot he front. "N-Nothing."

Oga shrugged and yawned again. Kanzaki noticed the exchange and smirked. "Oh? I see. You got your ass kicked by Oga again." He whispered to him.

"Urusai!" He growled, clenching his fists on the table.

Kanzaki couldn't help but laugh to himself. Himekawa was getting pissed off at Kanzaki and another comment from him would light the fuse to his death. The door opened again and this time Aoi entered the classroom. She caught Oga in the corner of her eye and slightly blushed. She then saw Himekawa who looked back at her. She closed her eyes and walked to her desk. She still didn't forgive him to what he almost did and the worst part of it was that she sat next to him. However, it did have it's advantages, after all she did sat next to her now boyfriend.

Baby Beel looked over at Aoi and put his hands up, signaling he wanted to be held by her. "Dahboo!" Aoi looked over at Baby Beel and blushed. She shook her head.

'Gomen, Baby Beel. If I do that then they might get suspicious.' She apologized mentally, hoping he would understand. He didn't. Aoi's eyes widened when tears started forming in his eyes. 'Oh no!'

Oga saw her surprised expression and looked down at Baby Beel. 'Tears?' Oga thought before he realized what was going to happen. "Baby Beel, what's wrong! Don't cry!" He stood up, trying to find out what made him so upset.

"Dah!" He pointed toward Aoi.

"Huh?" He asked looking at her. "What? You want to go to her desk? Why didn't you just say so? Scaring me like that!" He picked him up and shoved him in front of Aoi. "Here!" Aoi blushed as her classmates looked at the scene with curious eyes.

"W-What are you doing!" Aoi whispered.

"What? He wants to be with you. Besides I rather not want to get shocked today." He told her.

"Dah!" Baby Beel agreed.

"B-Baka!" Aoi disagreed. "Why would I do such a thing!"

"Huh? But isn't it normal for boy-" He didn't get to finish as Aoi punched Oga in the face.

"W-What the hell was that for!" Oga shouted, putting a hand to his cheek.

"B-Baka!" She yelled at him before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out into the hallway.

"Oi!" Oga shouted.

Aoi dragged Oga until they were alone in the staircases and let go of his wrist. She turned around and glared at him. "Didn't you hear a word I said!" She shouted at him.

"W-What are you talking about!" Oga retorted.

"I told you to keep you know what a secret and you almost blew in front of all of them!" She yelled.

"Huh? Really?" Oga tilted his head to the side.

'This baka!' Aoi growled in anger. She let out sighs to try and calm herself down. When she finally did she looked at Oga. "Listen, I'm just not ready to tell anyone."

"Why?" Oga asked.

"I'm just not, okay!" She retorted. "Let's just go back and this time please don't say anything. Oh and Baby Beel, I'm sorry but I can't be seen hugging you around them. After school I can though." She smiled and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Dah!" Aoi smiled widened.

"Well then, let's head back." Oga nodded his head, slightly confused. When the two returned to the hallway they unexpectedly bumped into two people. They were Nene and Furuichi.

"Furuichi!"

"O-Oga, Kunieda-sempai!"

"Nene..."

"Aoi-neesan..."

The two girls frowned at each before looking in other directions, avoiding eye contact. Aoi felt bad at yelling at her best friend back at the restaurant. She didn't mean to, but she just got so angry at all the things she said. She knew Nene was only trying to protect her...and trying to get her back as the leader of Red Tails...but she knew she meant well. Actually, she had to thank her, after all because of her own outburst at her she was now Oga's girlfriend.

Nene on the other hand felt guilty of thinking those things when she didn't know the full extent of what they were talking about. She misunderstood...at least she hoped she did. However, she had to apologize to her because she knew it was her own fault. In fact, she was worried that she screwed things up with Aoi-neesan and Oga. The thought of that pained her. She wouldn't forgive herself if she made Aoi frown and sad.

"I'm sorry!" Both girls said in unison, surprising both of them.

"W-What...why are you apologizing for Aoi-neesan? You didn't do anything wrong!" Nene told her and Aoi shook her head.

"No, I yelled at you and you were only trying to protect me. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, I was just stressed out." Aoi explained.

"No, you had every right...I should be the one who needs to apologize. I shouldn't have interrupted your date like that. I also misunderstood everything and had no reason to say the things I said. I'm sorry." Nene apologized. The two girls looked at each, smile and then laughed.

"I guess we're both at fault." Aoi said in between laughs.

"Mm."

"Ne Furuichi..."

"What?"

"What are they talking about?"

"You're an idiot."

"Huh!"

"By the way, Aoi-neesan...what were you two doing?" Nene asked pointing her finger at her and Oga.

"H-Huh! W-We weren't doing nothing! Nothing at all!" Aoi stuttered.

Nene didn't believe her. Heck who would. "Aoi-neesan, I know it's nothing, but if you don't want to talk about it then I won't ask you." Aoi sighed in relief.

"So, what were you two doing, Oga?" Aoi gawked at her friend.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to ask?" Aoi yelled.

"Yeah, I said I won't ask you, so I'm asking Oga." Nene told her.

"Y-You..."

"So, what were you two doing, Oga?" Nene asked again.

"O-Oi, don't say anything Oga!" She yelled at her boyfriend.

"We weren't doing anything." Oga replied. "We were just talking."

'Baka!' Aoi placed her hand son her head in aggravation.

"About what?" Nene raised an eyebrow.

"About Baby Beel." He told her.

"Huh? What about him?"

"He wanted to sit with Kunieda and she declined so he was about to cry." Aoi didn't know if she should feel embarrassed or relieved that Oga wasn't telling them that they were a couple.

"Oh? That's all?" Nene asked, surprised it wasn't something so trivial.

Aoi was surprised that she looked calm about it. Didn't she find it suspicious?

"Yep." He replied as Baby Beel nodded his head.

"Dah!"

"Fine." Nene sighed. 'I was worried again for nothing.'

"See...I told you we weren't doing anything." Aoi told her.

"Yeah...I'm sorry...again." Nene apologized and Aoi shook her head.

"It's okay, you were only worried." Nene smiled and blushed slightly at Aoi's kindness.

"Well, I'm heading back to class." Nene told her and Aoi nodded.

"Right, we'll go with you." Aoi smiled. The four of them walked back to their classroom and during the walk, Aoi leaned closer to Oga so she could whisper to him. "Arigatou...for not saying anything about you know..."

"Huh? Oh, you mean that we are a boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He said back.

"WHAT!" Aoi's eyes widened in horror as she turned her head to see the classroom door open and everyone inside stared at the two in shock, Most had their jaws dropped to the floor.

"N-No this isn't..." Aoi tried explaining, but she knew it was going to be useless. 'Damn you, Oga, you baka!'

"Aoi-neesan...i-i-is that true...?" Nene asked, hoping her ears were deceiving her.

"W-Well..." Aoi blushed in embarrassment at all the stares as she tried explaining to them.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THEY WOULD FINALLY HOOK UP!"

"WAY TO GO OGA! YOU SNAGGED THE QUEEN!"

"I lost Oga...I guess this is really...goodnight to me..."

"Oga...you bastard! HOW DARE YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE I DO!"

"Aoi-neesan...this can't be true!"

Aoi knew this would happen. She wasn't prepared for this. Everything was going so fast that she didn't know what to do.

"So..." Aoi's eyes widened as she looked up to see Hilda standing in the window, her umbrella in her hand. "...I knew it was you Kunieda. How dare you try to be the Young Master's mother!"

"Oh man! CHICK FIGHT!"

"THE WIFE VS THE GIRLFRIEND!"

"All of you shut up!" Aoi yelled. She then turned to Hilda. "Look, I'm not trying to be Baby Beel's mother..." She blushed. "...though it is true...me and Oga are now...d-d-dating..."

"Hmph! Pathetic words, Kunieda. Prepare yourself because I am not going to hold back." Hilda glared at Aoi, pointing her umbrella at her.

"Fine...I guess words won't mean anything to you now...come!" Aoi responded, grabbing the wooden sword that she found laying on the ground for some reason. The two woman glared at each other as the classmates who couldn't handle the pressure between the two either fainted or backed away. Oga was confused at why they were going to fight.

'H-How the hell did it come to this?'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Ooooohhhh! Chick fight! Some cliffhanger huh? Well I hope I did well and I hope you all love it as much as I know you all do. Not much to say in this Author's Notes except...I'm hungry! Oh well going to go get something to eat! Until next time! Any last words Baby Beel?

Dah! (Fight!)


	14. Operation: Kiss Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 13: Operation: Kiss Part II**

"The tension in the room was so strong that not even a knife would be able to cut through it. The two woman, the so called wife and new girlfriend stared at each other like two lions ready to pounce on each other. This epic confrontation all started when Oga announced that he and-"

"Oi, would you stop with the monologue already."

"Shut up! I'm still mad at you for having a girlfriend before me!" Furuichi yelled at Oga who ignored him and stared at the two woman.

Aoi and Hilda glared at each other. Their eyes were full of the hatred and respect they had for each other. It was about time they settled their fight once and for all. No more interruptions from anyone or anything. This was the last fight between the two and Aoi had no plans of losing. She tightened her grip on the wooden sword and Hilda did the same with her umbrella/sword. The two of them charged at each other. The classmates all prepared for the sword and umbrella to make contact with each other. However, such a thing would not happen at this current time.

As the two weapons headed toward each other, they never connected with each other, but did connect with the hands of one Saotome-sensei. Both Aoi's and Hilda's eyes widened at his sudden appearance. He had his eyes closed and a cigarette in his mouth as he tightened his grip on their weapons. He opened his eyes and looked form Aoi to Hilda. "I don't really care about this whole conflict and issue you two have with each other, but...no fighting in my class." He told them and then let go of their weapons.

"Hmph...this isn't over, Kunieda. We'll continue this fight after school." Hilda told her and jumped out of the window. Aoi glared at her retreating back and then sighed. She walked over to her desk and sat down in her seat.

"What are the rest of you doing? Get your butts in your seats, class is about to begin." The others quickly ran to their seats to prevent getting themselves in front of Saotome's wrath.

* * *

><p>After 8 hours of long, gruesome anticipation, the time for the chick fight between the girlfriend and wife arrived. Too bad it started raining about an hour before school ended. Most of the delinquents who wanted to see the fight happen before their eyes left and headed home to seek coverage from the rain. However, not even rain stopped both Aoi and Hilda from meeting each other to settle their differences.<p>

The two woman glared at each other once again. Oga, Furuichi and the usual cast were there to see the fight take hold. Baby Beel lifted his arm to signal the beginning of the fight. He looked between the two woman and then swung his arm down to signal the start of the fight. Hilda noticed Baby Beel's signal and charged toward Aoi with every intent to hurt the wanna be mother.

Aoi prepared herself for the incoming attack from the blond wet nurse. Aoi was anticipating the sudden opened of her umbrella and blocked the hidden sword that she swung with. Hilda was impressed at the fact that she was able to block her sword. She was amazed at how strong she has gotten after their last encounter. However, she still knew that she had no chance against the best wet nurse the demon world had to offer. Hilda backed away and pointed her sword at Aoi. "Not bad, Kunieda. However, you are still no match for me."

"We'll see about that, Hilda." Aoi said right back at her. Hilda smirked and ran toward her again. The others watched in awe as the two matched strike for strike using speed that none of them, except for Oga could follow. Hilda was surprised that she was able to handle all of her strong attacks and even match her speed. She was very impressed. She chuckled.

'You haven't see nothing yet, Kunieda.' Hilda smirked and swung her sword at her once more. Aoi was going in to block the strike, however, her eyes widened when Hilda suddenly disappeared from her view. She then sensed Hilda behind her and starting turning her head to look behind her. "Hmph, too late!" Hilda shouted and swung her sword across Kunieda's back, slashing her school uniform. The spectator's gasped in shock at the sudden quick attack as Aoi dropped to her knees and then to the floor, her wooden sword dropping a few feet in front of her.

"Kunieda-sempai!" Furuichi yelled.

"Not bad." Hilda complimented her. "To be able to dodge my attack in the last second and avoiding any skin contact was quite impressive." Hilda walked toward her. "However, you should now know the huge difference between you and me. Sorry, but someone as weak as you won't be able to be the young mast- YOUNG MASTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hilda screamed in shock as Baby Beel was now standing in front of Aoi, holding his arms out to shield her. "Young Master...why?"

"Dah! Dahboo! Dah!" He motioned what he was trying to say.

Hilda couldn't believe what he was telling her. "But Young Master...aren't I good enough to be the only one to take care of you."

'She could understand him.' The others sweat dropped.

"Dah!" Baby Beel nodded his head.

"B-But why?" Hilda now sounded like a small child who couldn't get what she wanted from the candy store.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hilda turned around to Oga. "It's because you spoil him too much. Hell, even I would get bored of that."

"Who the hell asked you! Besides that's not the reason, right Young Master?" Hilda asked.

Baby Beel pointed at Oga and nodded. "Dah!"

"YOUNG MASTER!" Hilda gawked as she was incredibly surprised by the sudden betrayal.

"Baby Beel..." Baby Beel turned his head to look at Aoi as she started to stand up. "Arigatou...but If I want her respect than I have to beat her." Aoi turned her head and glared at Hilda. "Let's go, Hilda!" Hilda gritted her teeth and aimed her sword at him. "Fine, if you wish to die then so be it!" Hilda once again charged at her, running past Baby Beel. Aoi closed her eyes and used her ears to discover where the wet nurse was. She heard the sound of her footsteps as they got closer. She then felt a small blow by her and that was the signal she needed to know that Hilda was swinging her sword at her.

Aoi used her fast reflexes to deflect the sword and then used her momentum to swing her sword at her. She slammed her sword down at Hilda's shoulder that held her own sword and she screamed in pain. Hilda dropped her sword to the ground and clutched her shoulder. The pain in her shoulder was intense and she couldn't even move it. Aoi opened her eyes and pointed her sword under Hilda's chin. "Looks like this is my win."

"Like hell I'll give up." Hilda growled and smacked Aoi's sword away. She picked up her sword with her other arm and pointed it at Aoi. Aoi sighed and used her sword to smack Hilda's sword away. Hilda eye's widened at how weak she felt right now.

"Like I said...this is my win." Aoi told her. Hilda gritted her teeth and then closed her eyes.

"Damn this..." Hilda admitted defeat and fell to her knees.

The spectators all had shocked expressions on their face. The girlfriend defeated the wife. It was a huge upset! Aoi sighed in relief that the fight was over. She wasn't sure how she managed to dodge Hilda's attack. She did, but she still felt the pain of her sword skimming against her back and slightly cringed. "You alright?" Aoi looked at Oga and blushed.

"I-I'm fine...arigatou..." Aoi thanked him. Oga nodded and then turned to Hilda.

"What about you?" he asked her.

"I don't need your sympathy, you idiot!" She scowled at him. Oga sighed.

"Whatever." He scratched his head. "Now then, why were you two fighting again?"

'This idiot...' They all thought.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this you know." Aoi blushed as she walked along with Oga and Baby Beel under an umbrella that Oga held in his free hand.<p>

"Don't worry about it..." Oga replied. 'Why the hell is Furuichi making me do this again?'

Aoi was glad Oga was walking her home. She held Baby Beel in her arms as he watched in awe at the rain as it fell. Aoi felt her face get red at the silence that followed. The only two noises heard was the babbling by Baby Beel and the sound of the rain hitting any solid object. She was glad that she won her fight against Hilda. To her, that win showed that Baby Beel accepted her as Oga's girlfriend. Sure it was proven before her victory when he stopped Hilda from finishing her off, but the win made it more certain.

"Ano...what about Hilda?" Aoi asked.

"Huh? Oh, Arandron popped out of now where and took her back to the Demon World." Oga answered.

"Huh? W-Why? Did I hurt her that bad?" Aoi asked in panic. Sure she hated her for her close relationship with Oga and at times felt a bit jealous, even though she would never admit it, but she still cared for her.

"Probably not." Oga replied. "I don't think it has anything to do with that."

"Oh, I see..." Aoi said.

When the two arrived at the Temple where Aoi lived, she hand Baby Beel back to Oga and walked toward the temple. "Thank you for walking me home." Aoi thanked him.

Before Oga could even say anything, a loud yell was heard from inside the temple. "AOI!" Aoi flinched in fear at the loud booming voice of her grandfather.

"Huh?" Aoi managed to squeal out as Ittousai slid the door open.

"What is this I hear about you starting a fight in school! I thought I taught you better than that!" He yelled at her and then he saw Oga. "What the hell are you doing here again?"

"He walked me home!" Aoi answered for Oga. "And the fight was not my fault to begin with!"

"Like I care who started and why would he walk you home! What are you two a couple now or something!" He yelled as Aoi felt nervous about answering his question.

"W-Well...we..." Aoi stuttered. She didn't get to tell her grandfather that they were boyfriend and girlfriend now, but she knew he would have a bad reaction at the news. Should she tell him?

"Yeah, we are." Oga answered and Aoi gawked at him.

'This baka...why does he have to tell everyone!'

"So, it is true then..." Ittousai muttered. He then smirked and it scared Aoi. "Well then, I hope you are prepared."

"Prepared? Prepared for what?" Oga asked.

"To get an ass beating of your lifetime!"

'W-WHAT!'

"Oh?"

"Dahbooo!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> From one fight to another! Oh the action of Beelzebub never ceases to amaze me as well as make me laugh! I hope all of you like this chapter and sorry for another cliffy but hey its cliffies that make people want more! On another note...actually there isn't. I got nothing else to say. Hmm? It's been like that for a while...oh I got it, I'll have a Q&A next chapter in the next chapters Author's Notes! Yeah that will spice things up! So, if you have a question for any members of the Beelzebub cast please post it along with your review! Until next time! Any last wor- Oh, he's taking a nap...gotta be quiet...

Tip toes and hits into a table!

OW!

Baby Beel wakes up and shocks me!

WAAAAHHHHH!


	15. Operation: Kiss Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 14: Operation: Kiss Part III**

"W-What are you talking about, Grandfather?" Aoi screamed as Oga and Ittousai glared at each other.

"Isn't it obvious, Aoi...I'm going to kick this guy's ass..." He answered with a smirk.

"Bring it, old man." Oga gave him a smirk of his own.

"W-Wait a minute...this is insane...why do you have to fight him...didn't you yourself say you accepted him as someone who can...you know..." Aoi blushed, not wanting to say it.

"I did? Hmm, don't remember..." Aoi glared at her Grandfather.

"Stop joking around!" Ittousai ignored her and motioned to Oga that he could have the first blow. Oga smirked and took his offer and charged at him. Ittousai's eyes widened at how much faster Oga got since the last time he faced him. However, he was still no match for him.

"Super Bury Punch!" Oga shouted and threw a punch. He missed and did it again. Ittousai dodged his punches like it was taking a candy from a baby. He felt disappointed. He thought he would have gotten stronger, but I guess he was wrong. He sighed as he dodged his punch and then grabbed his wrist. He flipped Oga forward and slammed him down to the wet ground. Oga didn't know what happened, but he had the strangest feeling of deja vu. He looked up to see Aoi's grandfather frowning at him.

"I'm disappointed in you...I thought you would be much stronger since we last fo-" He didn't finish as Oga pushed up and kick him in the face. Ittousai backed away a bit, but Oga was surprised to see a hand covering his face. "Oh? Not bad. Trying to sneak an attack on me. However, you are far to young to defeat me." Oga stood up and scowled at him.

"Well then, I guess I got to try harder." Oga smirked and pounded his fist into his hand.

"Bring it." Ittousai motioned him to come at him again.

"Can you guys stop it already!" Aoi screamed, begging them to stop. They ignored her. Aoi didn't know what happened next but she did know that Oga was now face first on the wet, muddy ground, beaten and her Grandfather's foot on his back.

"Haha! I win!" Ittousai laughed at his victory. "I told you that you we-"

"Cut it out!" Aoi screamed and slammed her sword on her Grandfather's head, creating a large bump on his half bald head. Aoi bent down to check on Oga. "Oga...are you alright?" She asked, worry shown in her voice.

"Dahboo..." Baby Beel mimicked her as she pressed Baby Beel closer to her.

Oga didn't respond, but she did hear him mutter something in the dirt. She turned his head slightly and saw that he didn't mutter anything, but was gurgling unconsciously. "Oga!" She screamed in panic. "Look what you did!" Aoi shouted at her Grandfather.

"It's not my fault he's weak!" Ittousai argued but then cringed when he felt his granddaughter's demon aura rise up due to her anger. "A-Alright calm down...Aoi just bring him inside..." Aoi glared at him harder. "A-Alright...I'll bring him inside..." Ittousai walked over and picked Oga up and placed him over his shoulder. He carried him inside as Aoi followed.

* * *

><p>Aoi wasn't sure what to make of this situation. All she knew was that her face was red as the sounds of the shower were heard even through the room where she sat calmly in. Normally it would be impossible to hear the shower running, but seeing as how it was quiet and because she was extremely nervous, the shower was really loud. 'O-Oga...he's taking a shower in my b-b-b-bathroom...' She blushed heavily at the image of Oga taking a shower in her bathroom and using her soap and shampoo. She shook her head to sake of the image. 'W-W-What am I thinking? I am not some...pervert...' Aoi clenched her hands against the end of her skirt.<p>

Ittousai who was sitting in the same room as her saw how nervous Aoi looked, but ignored it and continued reading his newspaper. 'That girl...she really is as hopeless as her father...' He thought about how much her personality reminded him of her father. It did have it's advantages though. Especially since if she was like her father than there wouldn't be any trouble on that front. However, Oga was a different case. He didn't know what he was like so he couldn't assume anything. He was thinking about having a chat with him, but if he did he had to do it without Aoi being around.

"By the way, Grandfather, how did you know I got involved in a fight..." Aoi asked wondering about I for some time now. Ittousai looked away from the newspaper and at his granddaughter.

"Your sensei called me." Aoi felt a vein pop.

'Damn you Saotome-sensei...' Aoi cursed him mentally.

"Achoo!" Saotome rubbed his nose as he looked outside the window of his office in school. 'Hmm, someone must be talking about me.'

"So, anyway, what was this fight about?" He asked as Aoi looked down to the floor.

"It was nothing..." She responded.

"Oh? It didn't sound like nothing. After all, you did get into a fight with that blond haired wet nurse." Aoi cursed under her breath, directing it at Saotome again.

"I said it was nothing. Yes, it was against her, but she started it." Aoi explained.

"I see...Saotome did mention though that it was some love scuffle."

'I'm gonna kill that man!' Aoi glared down at the floor like it was all the floor's fault.

"No...it wasn't anything like that! Can we please drop the subject?" Aoi pleaded with her Grandfather.

"Fine." He said while flipping onto the next page of his newspaper.

The room became silent again as the shower was still heard in the background. Aoi blushed as she started getting images of Oga in her shower again and tried desperately to shake them off without alerting her Grandfather. She then felt someone pulling on her skirt and looked down to see Kouta. She smiled at him and picked him up. He cheered as she played with her little brother. Suddenly the door behind Aoi opened and the three set of eyes in the room wandered over to the door.

Ittousai had a look of shock and disgust on his face, while Kouta had a look of awe and then cheerful as he recognized the person who entered the room. Aoi on the other hand, had her face completely red and if she didn't know any better, felt steam coming out from her ears. In front of her, stood a naked Oga with only a towel wrapped around his waist, thankfully covering his waist region. Baby Beel raised a hand in delight to acknowledge that they finished taking their baths. "O-O-O-O-O-Oga...w-w-w-what are y-y-you doing d-d-dressed like th-th-th-this...!"

"Huh?" He looked down to see that he was only in a towel, but didn't see what the big deal was. "I didn't see any clothes in the bathroom and this was the only thing there." He told her. Aoi was just shocked that he wasn't fazed by the fact that he was almost naked in front of her and her Grandfather.

'How could he not feel embarrassed about this...is he really this stupid!' Aoi thought in disbelief.

'This guy...I guess there really is something to worry about...' Ittousai thought folding his newspaper and standing up. "You..." He growled at Oga and grabbed him by the ear. "Come this way!" Aoi was too stunned to care about what her Grandfather was going to do to Oga. She felt dizzy and began muttering something that no one would understand as Kouta looked up at her and grinned happily.

"Why did you pull my ear, old man?" Oga asked rubbing his ear. Ittousai then tossed him some spare clothing and then kicked him into the bathroom.

"Get dressed you ignorant brat!" Ittousai yelled at him and closed the door. Oga muttered something under his breath and glared back at the door.

"What the hell is his problem?"

* * *

><p>Aoi was nervous, no beyond nervous as Oga returned, fully clothed this time and sat down next to her. She didn't dare make eye contact with him. If she did then there was a chance that she would see Oga in the same image as earlier and there was no way she could handle that. So instead of looking at Oga, she looked at Baby Beel and Kouta who were standing face to face with each other looking like they were about to fight.<p>

In fact they did and she swore their fight was a reenactment of the fight between Oga and her Grandfather. It was weird since Kouta wasn't there to see the fight, but he really did exactly what her Grandfather did to Oga. The two babies finished the same as Oga and Ittousai's fight finished with Kouta having a foot on Baby Beel's back. Aoi sweat dropped at this.

"Baby Beel!" Oga cried in disbelief that Baby Beel lost as well. Aoi sweat dropped and looked at Oga. It was a mistake as the image of an almost naked Oga entered her mind. She got really red again and steam escaped from her head again. Oga looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Aoi jumped in surprise at his question and squealed.

"I-It's n-nothing!" She screamed at him and an imaginary question mark popped above Oga's head. Ittousai cleared his throat to gain the two's attention and looked at them seriously. 'W-What? I haven't seen my Grandfather this serious in a long time. What could it be?'

"It's time we had...the talk!" Aoi and Oga looked at him confused. Aoi then realized what her Grandfather was talking about and blushed heavily.

"W-What is this all of a s-s-sudden!" Aoi asked loudly as she waved her arms up and down. Oga looked totally lost at what she was talking about.

"Hmm? Why are you getting so flustered?" Ittousai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Aoi asked.

"I was talking about the rules of you two dating..." He told her. Aoi felt like an idiot. She assumed again and it caused this embarrassing moment. She sighed to calm herself down.

"Oh...it was just that." Aoi muttered to herself as her heart started calming down.

"Anyway...here are the conditions if you want to date Aoi. One, she must be home by at least 9pm if you two ever go out. Two, Aoi must be available at all times if I call her on her phone. Three, I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't involve having little miniature you running around this place." Aoi blushed at this, while Oga was confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" Aoi and Ittousai narrowed their eyes at him in shock.

'This guy is really an idiot!' Aoi thought.

'I can tell that I really don't have to worry about him and Aoi doing that.' It relieved him some what, but at least he knew nothing like that would happen. "Never mind, it's best if you don't know. Fourth, and this is mainly toward you, Oga, if you do anything to hurt Aoi then I will find you and use a real sword to cut you up and kill you!" He glared at him and Oga glared back. When he didn't say anything, he took this as a chance to continue. "Fifth, do not do anything lovey dovey in front of me." Aoi blushed again. "Lastly, make sure you do not get Aoi involved in something stupid or dangerous, understand?"

Oga looked back at Aoi's Grandfather with a serious look. Aoi watched the two in anticipation. 'Oga...'

Oga then spoke. "What were the first three again?" Aoi and Ittousai fell to the ground in shock at Oga's question.

'This idiot!' Aoi thought.

'This guy is a complete idiot. Do I really even need to worry about him?' Ittousai wondered as the two of them regained their composure. "I'm not going to repeat them again."

"Whatever..." Oga yawned and Ittousai felt a vein pop in his forehead.

"You really want me to kick your ass." He growled. Oga tilted his head in confusion and Aoi put a hand in her face.

'Was this really going to be okay?' She wondered, hoping the future between her and Oga wasn't going to be so stressful as it was now.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong> I guess the first thing I should say concerns about the previous chapter. The first thing I want to say is that the fight between Aoi and Hilda. Yes, it seemed a little farfetched that Aoi would beat Hilda because she is way more powerful than Aoi is. However, I would like to say that the reason she won is because Hilda was stunned at what Baby Beel did and underestimated Aoi and she took advantage of it. Secondly, Baby Beel wouldn't do what he did both I did so because he doesn't want to see Aoi get hurt, similar to the way he is with Hilda, showing that he had respect for Aoi.

I know I was going to do a Q&A, but I only got one question. =( So, if you guys have any question please post them in the review and when I get enough questions, I'll do the Q&A. So until next time! Any last words, Baby Beel.

Dah... (I lost)

Don't feel bad Baby Beel... (Hopes he doesn't shock me)


	16. Operation: Kiss Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

**Chapter now Revised. Thank You Irzbos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 15: Operation: Kiss Part IV**

"Urusai!"

"Don't yell at me like that!"

"I can do what I want!"

"Like hell you can!"

Aoi's sweat dropped at the two Oga siblings who were yelling at each other at the door to their house. She wasn't sure what caused the two to suddenly start yelling at each other, but she could tell it was probably about something stupid. "Ano..."

"Tatsumi! How dare you take the last ice pop from the freezer?" Misaki yelled, pointing a finger at Oga.

"Did it have your name on it? No! So, it wasn't yours!" Oga argued.

"Why you..." Misaki growled and pulled Oga into a choke hold as she tried to suffocate her younger brother.

"Gah!" Oga spat out at the tight grip his older sisters hand had around his neck.

Aoi had no idea what she should do. Should she stop them? She could, but she knew if she did then there was a chance that she would get involved in their fight. She didn't want that, especially since she and Oga had to go to school and she didn't want to get sweaty before then. "Kunieda..."

Aoi looked away from the sibling scuffle toward Hilda, who glared at her while carrying Baby Beel in her arms. Aoi narrowed her eyes at her before looking away. She closed her eyes and scoffed. "Hilda..." Hilda felt annoyed at the reaction she got from her. She looked down at Baby Beel and saw that he wanted Aoi to hold him. Hilda felt jealous and tightened her hold around him, which didn't go unnoticed by the young demon prince. Baby Beel looked up at his wet nurse in wonder and saw the frown on her face. Hilda's frown became contagious and Baby Beel frowned as well.

"Oh? Is that Kunieda-chan?" Aoi looked at the middle aged woman who entered the room with a smile and Aoi immediately recognized her as Oga's mother.

"Aa, it has been a while Oga's mother." Aoi stated as she greeted his nice mother with a bow.

"My, such a polite and beautiful young woman you are." She complimented as Aoi blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah...no...I...a-arigatou..." Aoi stuttered trying to find the right words to say, but settled on just thanking her for the compliment.

"It still surprises me that this brute of a son of mine could get a girlfriend like you." She said while pinching Oga's cheek, who was still in his sister's choke hold.

"Urusai!" Oga yelled at them as Aoi's blush grew. Oga pushed Misaki's arms off of him and grabbed Baby Beel from Hilda's arms. "Let's just go already!" Oga muttered to Aoi as he left his house.

"Aa! It was nice meeting you again!" Aoi bowed and went to catch up with Oga.

"My, Aoi-chan is such a wonderful young lady; unlike someone I know." Oga's mother remarked.

"Oi!" Misaki shouted at her mother in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that." Oga apologized.<p>

"Eh? No...there is no need for you to apologize..." Aoi replied. "Your family looks fun."

"Like hell they are! They're annoying." Oga muttered angrily. Aoi smiled at him. She could tell that Oga wasn't really angry at his family. At least, she hoped he wasn't. To be honest with herself, there was still a lot she didn't know about Oga. His favorite food. His favorite thing to do besides making people grovel beneath his feet. It was all a mystery. Well, he didn't know anything about her either. She guessed that made the both of them even.

"Dahboo!" Aoi looked at Baby Beel on Oga's back and saw him motioning her to carry him and she nodded her head. She handed Oga her bag and then picked up Baby Beel as he nestled closer to her and started chanting something neither of them could understand.

When they arrived at the school, they entered their classroom and were met with stares from their classmates. Most of the stares were directed at Aoi, who still held Baby Beel in her arms. Aoi felt uncomfortable from the stares, but walked toward her desk and sat down in her seat, placing Baby Beel on top of her desk. Oga sat down at his own desk and let out a yawn, feeling bored quickly.

"Tch...look at them...are they really a couple..." Kanzaki scoffed.

"Oh? Jealous, Kanzaki-chan?" Natsume teased.

"Do you want to get your ass kicked?" Kanzaki threatened as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Natsume only chuckled at his threat.

"I wonder if they kissed yet?" Himekawa muttered, pressing the buttons on his phone.

"If you're really that interested then why don't you ask?" Kanzaki told him.

"Why don't you do it?" Himekawa responded.

"You're the one who started this!" Kanzaki angrily told him.

"It was your idea to ask them, idiot." Himekawa retaliated.

"Are you scared or something Himekawa. After all, Oga did kick your ass a while back, right?" Kanzaki smirked as Himekawa shut his cell phone.

"You really want to die young, don't you, Kanzaki!" Himekawa growled, glaring at him.

"Look at you getting all mad."

"Urusai!"

"Not again..." Natsume sighed. He glanced over at the couple. It did interest him though, whether they kissed or not. He could ask, but it would go against their privacy and he respected that...not really. "Ne, Oga-chan? Aoi-chan?" The two turned around to look at Natsume. "I was just wondering...have you two kissed yet?" Aoi jumped in shock as her face turned as red as Nene's hair, while Oga continued to look bored.

"W-W-What are you...i-i-it's none of y-your b-business whether m-me and O-O-Oga have k-k-k-kissed yet!" Aoi stuttered. Why would he ask such a question to her? Why was it any of his business whether she and Oga kissed yet? The image of her and Oga drawing their lips closer to each other played in her head and right before their lips would have connected she shook her head. Her face was a remarkably deep shade of red while she shook her head. "It's none of you b-business!" She repeated. Natsume chuckled at her reaction.

"I see..." He then turned towards Oga. "Well, Oga-chan? Have you?" Aoi gawked at him. Natsume did the same thing Nene did. Why couldn't she win? Why was it that when she didn't want to answer their embarrassing question, they ask Oga who she knew would easily tell them the answer.

"No, we haven't." Aoi knew it! What was worse was that Oga looked like he didn't care whether he was asked an embarrassing question about his own love life. She didn't understand. Why wasn't he embarrassed like she was? Did Oga really not understand how embarrassing the question was? He must be a complete idiot if he didn't.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel shouted. Aoi looked down at him and saw him nod his head in agreement with Oga.

'They're both idiots!' Aoi thought as her sweat dropped.

"I see. Does that answer your question, Himekawa-chan?" Himekawa gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at Natsume.

"Would you guys just mind your own business?" Aoi shouted at them and turned to face forward. Her face remained a deep shade red from the embarrassment she had just endured. She glanced over at Oga as he yawned. Aoi frowned. 'A kiss...I wonder what that would feel like...to kiss Oga...'. She took another glance at him and this time stared intently at his lips. She opened her mouth a bit and pressed her fingers against her lips. She heard some snickering behind her and emitted a deathly aura that made the snickering stop. She returned to her thoughts. 'I wonder...if Oga ever kissed anyone before...I know he never had a girlfriend before me, but that doesn't mean he was never kissed before...'. Aoi hoped he had never kissed anyone. She smiled at the thought of being Oga's first, especially since she never kissed anyone before. Aoi was snapped away from her thoughts as the door to the classroom opened. It was Furuichi.

"Oga!" He yelled, as he slammed his hands down on Oga's desk.

"W-What is it, baka-uichi?" Oga asked, surprised by the sudden action. Furuichi turned his head to look at his classmates. He then leaned forward and whispered something into Oga's ear. Aoi didn't know what Furuichi told him, but whatever it was, it made Oga's eyes widen. "Are you sure?" Furuichi nodded. Oga stood up and walked over to Aoi to take Baby Beel from her hands.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Aoi asked, surprised.

He didn't answer. He just ran out of the classroom with Furuichi. Aoi frowned at the door. She didn't know what Furuichi whispered to him, but it made her worry. It wasn't like him to be so shocked like that. She didn't know what was going on, but being Oga's girlfriend she wanted to know. She stood up and ran after them, hearing Nene call out after her as she did.

Aoi looked all over the school for Oga and Furuichi, but didn't find them anywhere. Could they have ran out of school? She didn't know, but since they were not anywhere on school property, they had to be somewhere else. So, she took off. Normally Aoi would not be someone who cut school, but whatever Furuichi told Oga worried her. What could it have been? She searched street after street, but she still couldn't find them.

She then heard a commotion. She turned to see a group of thugs in an alleyway across the street from her. As she ran towards the alleyway she saw a bunch of thugs surrounding a small group of people. She stood on her toes to see who was in the center and saw not only Oga, Furuichi and Baby Beel, but also Oga's mother and sister. Her eyes widened as she started to put the pieces together. These thugs were probably beaten badly by Oga and decided to get back at him by trying to hurt his mother. She knew Misaki was tough, but not even she could handle this many thugs. If she had to guess the number of thugs here, it was certainly close to 300. She didn't think that a gang of thugs would consist of 300 members, so she assumed that several different gangs teamed up to ambush Oga's mother and sister.

Aoi felt a surge of anger build up inside her. She found these people to be despicable. To attack Oga's mother, knowing they couldn't defeat Oga was the cowards way of doing things. So now she knew why Oga rushed out of the classroom so suddenly. Furuichi must have been told by Oga's sister to get him so he could help them. She saw Misaki had some bruises on her, which Aoi concluded occurred while she bought time for Furuichi to return with Oga to protect her mother, as well as herself.

"You bastards..." Aoi heard Oga growl. She knew Oga was beyond pissed. She only seen him this angry several times before and he had every right to be this angry. "...you really want to die today, don't you..." Oga glared at them with the demonic look he gave whenever he was about to pummel someone.

"D-Don't be afraid...it's only man against all of us! Let's get him!" The thugs all roared and charged toward Oga. Oga lifted his fists and clenched them tighter than he ever had before. When the first thug tried to swing a pipe down on Oga's head, Oga dodged to the right and punched the thug as hard as he could. Then came the next thug and the result was the same. Multiple thugs attacked him next, but Oga was too quick for them and punched each, one after the other. Soon enough, Oga was able to defeat about a third of the thugs by himself. Aoi smirked at his strength. She wanted to join in on the fight, but from what she could tell, Oga didn't need her help. In fact, it kind of surprised her that he didn't use Baby Beel's power to annihilate all of them at once, only to realize that he didn't because his mother and sister were there.

Aoi felt a little left out in the fight and picked up one of the pipes the thugs dropped and clenched it in her hand. She then joined Oga in the fight and attacked the thugs from behind. "Hey! Who the hell is she?" One of the thugs shouted as she struck him, knocking him out cold. Oga heard the man shout and saw Aoi attack the thugs from the back. He was surprised to see her here, but smirked anyway. The two of them together took out a large number of the thugs, leaving only a few left.

"W-Who the hell is that chick?" One of the remaining thugs exclaimed in shock.

"C-Could she be the rumored 'Oga's wife'?" Another said nervously, causing Aoi to blush.

"T-That's not it..." She shouted, waving her arms up and down.

"Whatever...let's get them!" He shouted to the last men standing. They nodded their heads and charged at Aoi and Oga. The two of them smirked at each other and finished the rest off easily. Once all of them were down, they sighed and turned to Oga's mother and sister, as well as Furuichi.

"Are you two all right?" Aoi asked Oga's mother and sister.

"Mm. We're fine." Misaki answered, as Oga's mother nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you so much, Aoi-chan." She smiled at her and Aoi flashed Misaki her own smile.

"It was nothing." Aoi replied.

"Are you sure you two are all right?" Furuichi asked and they nodded.

"Of course." Oga's mother answered. "I'm not a coward, unlike that husband of mine."

'I see...so Oga and his sister get their tough attitude from their mother...I wonder what she was like...?' Aoi's sweat dropped at the thought.

"I still don't understand why they were after us. Did you do something Tatsumi?" Oga shook his head.

"Nope. No idea." Oga told her.

"Oh well. I guess we should head home now." Oga's mother told Misaki and she nodded. She then turned to Oga and the others. "You three better go back to school before your sensei gets angry." At the mention of their sensei, the three cringed in fear at the punishment he was undoubtedly going to give them.

"Right! Let's go!" Oga yelled and ran off.

"Ah! Wait up, Oga!" Aoi and Furuichi yelled after him.

Meanwhile...

"I swear I saw those three earlier. I guess I'll have to devise a punishment cruel enough for them when they get back." Saotome smirked as the class cringed at the thought of his punishments.

'They're dead...'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's <strong>**Notes**: Sorry for not updating for a while, but I was busy at comic con in which I got an autograph from the great Hiro Mashima-sensei, the creator of Fairy Tail! It was great meeting him! I also want to say thank you to irzbos for helping me edit my future chapters, so thank you very much. As soon as he is done editing, I will post the revised chapter. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter because it will lead to something that will change Aoi's and Oga's relationship, whether it is something major or not is up to you guys. So, until then next time.

Any last words, Baby Beel?

Dah! (Mine!) (Baby Beel holds my autograph hiro mashima poster)

THATS NOT YOURS! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!


	17. Operation: Kiss Part V

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

**Now Edited! Thank you Irzbos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 16: Operation: Kiss Part V**

"Are you sure that's her?"

"Positive, boss! She was with him when the others ambushed his mother and sister."

"If I recall, wasn't that blond, big breasted chick his wife?"

"That's what it appeared to be, but I heard from these very kind people at his school that he and this woman are now dating."

"Oh? He? Dating? Haha, that seems almost unbelievable."

"Mind if I ask, boss...what is your grudge against him?"

"I have no grudge against him. He just pisses me off."

* * *

><p>"Damn...this..." Oga said in between breaths. He collapsed to the floor as Furuichi fell down on his butt next to him.<p>

"Saotome-sensei...is...the...devil..." Furuichi mouthed out, exhausted.

Suffering the same fate as Oga and Furuichi, Aoi bent forward next to Oga and placed her hands on her knees while sucking in ragged breaths. She knew how scary Saotome-sensei was. Not that she knew first hand, but she heard stories about his punishments from the others. She had to admit that this punishment was tough, but after dealing with her grandfather all these years she was able to handle Saotome-sensei's punishment. Even so, she did think he was going a little overboard. They had to run 200 laps around the track area, do about 100 pushups and to top all of that, he made them carry huge boxes on their backs filled with who-knows-what up ten flights of stairs, to the roof. What was worse was the fact that Oga, being the idiot that he was, accidentally dropped his box off the roof of the school, breaking whatever was inside. This made Saotome-sensei really mad and told them to do 100 more laps, which they just finished.

"Why the hell...do we need to do this...again...?" Oga asked, as his breathing was returning to normal.

"It's because we ditched school right when it was about to start..." Aoi answered her boyfriend.

"Oh...right...what was up with that anyway?" He asked turning his head to Furuichi.

"I don't know...but on my way to school I saw those thugs surround your mother and sister and then I rushed to get you..." He answered.

"I see..." Oga responded.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Furuichi narrowed his eyes at him.

"No...I don't think so..." Oga replied, raising an eyebrow.

"A thank you would be nice, you idiot!" Furuichi shouted.

"You didn't do anything but tell me about it!" Oga yelled back.

"What the hell, you ungrateful bastard!" Furuichi yelled grabbing Oga's shirt.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Gah!" Oga and Furuichi jumped in surprise at the voice of Saotome-sensei.

"If you two have time to argue, then go do an extra 50 laps..." He told them, making their jaws drop.

"What the hell?" Oga yelled at him. "There is no way this is a punishment for school students! This is more like torture!"

"Oh?" Saotome smirked. "If that's the way you feel, then do an extra 100 laps."

"WHAT!"

"Do I hear 150?" Saotome's smirk grew as Oga grabbed his own hair and started pulling on it in frustration.

"You..."

"200."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Furuichi yelled at Oga.

"Kunieda...come with me." Aoi looked at her teacher in confusion. Oga and Furuichi had the same expression on their faces. "What are you two still doing here? Do you want me to make it 300?" Oga and Furuichi cringed at his threat and ran off to do the extra 200 laps.

"Shouldn't I go as well?" Aoi asked her teacher. She didn't want to do it, but she felt responsible for not stopping their fight. That and she wanted to spend time with Oga, even if Furuichi was going to be there.

"No...I have something else for you to do." He told her. Aoi gulped in fear at what her punishment might be and followed Saotome. "Here." Aoi blinked in confusion as Saotome handed her Baby Beel.

"What?" Aoi asked.

"Dahboo?" Baby Beel said, while tilting his head.

"He's been annoying me, so I want you to take care of him while those two finish." He explained to her. Aoi took Baby Beel from him and he cooed in excitement. She smiled down at him. "You know, he's quite fond of you." Aoi looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"E-Eh? No...I..." She tried to explain, but didn't know what she could say.

"It's fine. I already know that you and that idiot over there are dating. Your grandfather was quite chatty yesterday." Aoi cursed her grandfather.

'What the hell? Do these two gossip about us all the time?'

"Although, I would be careful." Saotome warned her and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"W-What?" She asked.

"Oga is not the type to attract good people. I know you can handle yourself...but just remember, you're dealing with the guy who this kid chose." He told her pointing at Baby Beel. "Let's just say, he'll attract the worst type of people...I'm afraid there will be some even worse than the 34th Pillar Squad." Aoi's eyes widened. She looked down at Baby Beel, who looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back and then looked back at Saotome.

"Thanks for the warning, Saotome-sensei...but I think Oga and I can handle it, if it comes to something like that." She told him. Saotome looked at her before sighing.

"Alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you." He told her. "Oh, and one more thing...that perverted spirit of yours is spying on the girls while they're changing."

Aoi felt her eyebrow twitch and anger build up inside her. 'Koma...that perverted demon!' Aoi growled, as she stomped her way toward the girl's locker room.

"Ohhhh...come on...just a bit further..."

"Koma..." The small demon froze in horror at the angry voice behind him. He turned his head slowly and spotted Aoi, with Baby Beel, glaring at him, her demon aura flowing throughout her body.

"Umm...t-this isn't w-what it l-looks like..." He tried explaining, but it wasn't going to work for Aoi. She pummeled Koma into unconsciousness as he bled from his temple.

"You perverted idiot..." She sighed as she put Baby Beel down so he could see if his fellow demon was fine. Baby Beel began poking him to see if he was still alive. Baby Beel saw his leg twitch and knew he was fine. He turned his head to look back at Aoi when he noticed that she was gone.

"Dahboo?" He mouthed out and looked around for her. He didn't see her anywhere. Tears started welling up in his eyes. At that moment, Koma regained consciousness and looked over at Baby Beel, blood still falling from his temple.

"Huh?" Baby Beel turned his around and Koma's eyes widened at the tears threatening to fall. "Ah! W-Wait a minute...don't cry...please don't cry..." However, not even pleading was going to save him today as Baby Beel let out a loud cry along with electricity from his body, zapping Koma in the process. "WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Huh?" Oga and Furuichi stopped running when they noticed the electricity. "Isn't that...?" Furuichi asked Oga and they looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing and they nodded their heads before taking off.

When Oga and Furuichi arrived at the scene Baby Beel stopped crying,while a crispy Koma was laid out unconscious on the ground. "Oi, Baby Beel, what's wrong?" Oga asked, kneeling down. Baby Beel looked at him and started motioning his body to tell the two of them what happened. After a few minutes, Baby Beel stopped and waited to see if either of the two of them understood his body movements. "What?" Baby Beel began tearing up and cried again, causing all three of them to get shocked. "B-B-B-Bab-b-b-by B-B-B-B-Be-e-e-e-el! C-C-Cut it o-o-o-out!" Oga stuttered. Baby Beel stopped and the two of them fell to the ground, their legs twitching as sparks of electricity surrounded their bodies.

"W-What happened?" Koma asked, as the second attack caused him to regain consciousness. He looked around and saw Baby Beel sniffling over the charred bodies of Oga and Furuichi. His sweat dropped as he noticed that Aoi wasn't anywhere. "Hmm? Where's Aoi?" He asked.

"Kunieda-senpai?" Furuichi repeated, sitting up. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since she went with Saotome-sensei."

"Dah!" Baby Beel pointed at Furuichi and nodded his head.

"Huh? You were talking about Kunieda?" Oga asked as Baby Beel nodded again. "What's wrong?"

"Dah! Dah! Dahboo! Dah!" Baby Beel spoke and motioned his body. Oga and Furuichi couldn't understand him, but Koma was able to deduce what Baby Beel was trying to say.

"I see...Aoi was here, punching me senseless and after you checked to see if I was alive, you turned around and then she was gone." Baby Beel nodded.

"Dah!"

"You don't think something happened to her?" Furuichi asked worried as Oga stood up. He picked up Baby Beel and looked around to see if there was any clue about Aoi's disappearance.

"How should I know, baka-uichi!" Oga told him. "Besides, she can handle herself." He then walked away, leaving both Koma and Furuichi behind, frowns on their faces.

"So...it was you..." Furuichi turned his head around and his eyes widened in horror at the group of girls that were glaring at him with vicious and deadly glares.

"Good luck...sir..." Koma patted Furuichi on the leg and then fled.

"W-What? W-What did I do?" Furuichi asked as the group of angry girls walked towards him.

"You pervert!" The girls shouted and started pummeling Furuichi.

* * *

><p>Aoi didn't know what happened. All she knew was that she was watching Baby Beel poke Koma and the next she knew, she felt something around her mouth and then lost consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a dark room. 'Where am I?' She wondered and looked down to see herself tied up with tape covering her mouth. She tried speaking, but it was muffled by the tape. She tried to get free from the ropes, but it didn't work. 'What is this?'<p>

"So...you're finally awake..." Aoi's eyes widened and she turned her head to see someone sitting on a chair, his legs crossed on top of the table in front of him. She wanted to ask who he was, but it wouldn't work because of the tape anyway, so she waited for him to speak again. She watched as he removed his leg from the desk and stood up. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked over to her. "My...now that I take a closer look at you...you are pretty hot..." Aoi didn't react and eyed him carefully. "Now, now...no need to be so angry..."

'Who the hell is this guy?' Aoi wanted to know. She couldn't see his face clearly because of how dark it was in the room, but from what she noticed from the very little light, she saw a large scar that ran down his right eye.

"You're probably wondering who I am...but don't think I'm enough of an idiot that I would tell you..." The man told her. "If I were you, I would just sit tightly and not do anything stupid for awhile..." He stated, as Aoi glared at him. The man smirked and turned around to walk away from her. He put a hand on the chair he sat on and then turned his head to look at her. "Oh...and by the way...your demon powers won't work on that rope...it's made of special material from the demon world that is resistant to any demon power..." He commented, causing Aoi's eyes to widen.

'T-This man...he knows about demons...who the hell is he?' Aoi didn't know what was going on, but she was in trouble. She tried to calm herself down, but when she did, she felt some demon aura emitting from the man that kidnapped her. Whoever he was, she knew he was a demon. 'Oga...help me...'

Oga opened his locker and a letter fell from it. He eyed the letter that had his name written on it. He turned his head to see if anyone was watching him. There was no one. He picked up the letter and turned it to see if anything else was written on the envelope. When he saw nothing else, he opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper inside. He looked at the letter and read the contents. Baby Beel peeked at the letter from over his shoulder, but couldn't read it.

"Dahboo?" Baby Beel asked, looking at Oga. He was caught by surprise when Oga suddenly gripped the letter tightly. Oga turned his head and started walking out of the school. Baby Beel was confused and tried to take a peek at his face, but he couldn't because of Oga's hair. However, Baby Beel didn't need to see his face to know that he was angry. Just what did the letter say?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>So, I hope you guys like the way this small arc is going. I won't say much else because I want you guys to feel suspense on what is going to happen next. Don't worry I won't go extreme on this...maybe...nah just kidding...maybe...

Any last words, Baby Beel?

Dah! Dahboo! (Oga! Save Aoi!)


	18. Operation: Kiss Part VI

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

**Now Edited! Thanks Irzbos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 17: Operation: Kiss Part VI**

Oga was beyond pissed. First, his girlfriend goes missing. Then he gets this letter from who knows who telling him to meet in an alleyway five blocks from the school. He didn't know what was going on, but the letter threatened that if he didn't meet this person in the alleyway, something would happen to Aoi. He didn't know what would happen to her, but in all honesty he didn't want to find out. He especially did not want to be the cause, if anything was to happen to her. Not only that, but he really didn't want to get on the bad side of her grandfather.

Baby Beel gripped Oga's shirt tightly. He didn't know what had happened to Aoi, but he hoped she was alright. Hopefully he could see Oga kick some ass. "Dah!"

When Oga reached the alleyway, he stopped to make sure no one could sneak up behind him. When he was sure there was not going to be a sneak attack, he started walking forward, into the alleyway. The atmosphere was not what Oga was expecting. The further he walked into the alleyway, the tougher it was for him to breathe. Something was wrong and he didn't like the fact that he felt someone watching him. Oga stopped and then turned his head around to stare at a man who stood several feet from him. Oga narrowed his eyes at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"We finally meet, Oga." The man stated, ignoring Oga's question completely. Oga wasn't able to get a good look of the man's face due to the poor lighting, but he could sense something strange about him. It actually felt like this guy had demon powers. Oga clenched his fists and eyed the man carefully so that he didn't try anything. The man seemed to have noticed Oga getting serious and chuckled. "No need to get so tense, Oga. I am not here to fight you."

"Who the hell are you?" Oga asked again, ignoring the man's previous statement.

"I see...you are just like they say...sorry, but I don't feel like telling my name to someone as weak as you." Oga's eye twitched in annoyance.

"You bastard..." Oga gritted his teeth in anger, clenching his fists tighter.

"Woah...easy there, Oga. No need to get angry...like I said before, I am not here to fight. I am here merely to play a little game with you." The man snickered.

"Game?" Oga asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Dahboo?" Baby Beel mimicked him.

"Heheh, yes, a game." The man snickered again. "It's quite a simple game actually. So simple that even a dense idiot like you can grasp it." Oga had had enough and charged at the man. He threw a punch, but the man simply moved to the right to dodge it. "I told you, I'm not here to fight." The man told him once again. "By the way, you're too slow..." He smirked and then kneed Oga in the gut with so much force that he spat out blood. Oga fell to his knees as he held his stomach.

"Wuaahhh!" Baby Beel cried at seeing how much pain he was in.

"No need to cry Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV." The man spoke, making Oga's eyes widened.

"You bastard...h-how do you know Baby Beel's n-name...?" Oga asked through the groans of pain.

"Shouldn't every demon know that name?" Oga's eyes widened again and lifted his head to look up at the man.

"Y-You're a d-demon?" The man smirked.

"Is it really that surprising?" He flicked his hair. "Now...let's go back to my little game. Like I said, it's quite simple. The objective of the game is to find your precious Kunieda-chan. To do this, you have to solve these riddles in order and they will reveal her location." He reached into his pocket and dropped a piece of paper in front of Oga. Oga groaned and looked down on the paper to see three sets of riddles on them. "By the way, you have five hours to find her...or else..."

"Or else what...?" Oga asked, lifting his head to look at him, but when he did, he was gone. Oga's eyes widened at his disappearance and looked around to see if he was still in the alleyway. He wasn't. It took a while for Oga to stand up, however he still felt pain in his stomach. He picked up the paper and walked out of the alleyway. There was only one person who could help him with this and so, he headed in that direction.

* * *

><p>"Kunieda...got kidnapped?" Oga nodded his head. Baby Beel mimicked him. "And so...you came here...are you an idiot?"<p>

"Urusai! I went to meet with the guy that took her, but he wasn't normal." He told her. "He knew who Baby Beel was. Not only that, he called himself a demon."

"Demon?"

"Yeah...that's why I came here. You know who he could be, Hilda?" Hilda lowered her cup of tea and narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Can't say for sure, but there are a bunch of demons living in the human world." Hilda told him. "What did he actually tell you?"

"I'm not sure...I don't remember much, but he told me that he wants to play this game. He said that I have to solve these three riddles and they would lead me to where Kunieda is." Oga answered while showing her the paper. Hilda took it and examined it carefully.

"These are the riddles..." She muttered as Oga and Baby Beel nodded their heads in unison.

"Yeah...I don't understand any of them..." Oga told her, scratching his head.

"She's at your old school..." Hilda told him.

"WHAT? YOU SOLVED IT ALREADY?" Oga shouted in shock.

"It's strange..." She continued. "...the answer to all three riddles are situations that had demons involved. The Young Master arriving at school. You using the master's power to destroy it and when the 34th Pillar Squad opened up their own high school. I don't know who this man or demon is, but he knows a lot about you and the Young Master. No...all of us." She corrected herself.

"Damn that guy...who the hell does he think he is?" Oga cursed under his breath.

"Dah!" Baby Beel nodded in agreement.

"Who knows?" Hilda replied. "However, this man intrigues me. We should head over to your old school."

"Huh? But I thought it was still being reconstructed?" Oga tilted his head.

"Let's go." Hilda ignored him and grabbed her umbrella before walking out of the house.

"Ah! Wait up!" Oga yelled, running after her.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here?" Furuichi asked, narrowing his eyes at Oga, Hilda and Baby Beel.<p>

"So that we can use you as bait." Hilda told him.

"NANI?" Furuichi gawked at them. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH NO CARE IN THE WORLD?"

"Urusai...you're annoying." Oga said next to him.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Furuichi shouted at them and turned around to leave. Hilda wasn't going to allow him to leave so easily and tied him up with rope. "Gah! What the hell?"

"Let's go, Oga." She ignored Furuichi. Oga nodded his head.

"Don't ignore me, damn it!" Furuichi yelled. Oga and Hilda entered the currently being reconstructed Ishiyama High, the latter dragging Furuichi right behind her. Furuichi tried and tried to get free, but he eventually gave up and started to cry anime style.

"Oi! Kunieda! Are you here?" Oga yelled, as his echo rang out through the entire school.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel said, hearing his own echo and cooed in awe. Fascinated by this new phenomenon, Baby Beel continued to yell and whenever he heard his echo, he squealed in delight. The three of them ignored Baby Beel's constant yelling and hoped to hear Aoi respond to his voice.

"I see you figured it out...Oga..." The four of them all whipped their heads toward the voice and spotted the same man who kidnapped Aoi staring at them from the end of the hallway.

"You..." Oga glared at him and gritted his teeth in anger.

"I see you brought your friends along too. Although, it is surprising to see one of them tied up like that. Tell me, do you like getting tied up?" He asked Furuichi.

"Yes." Both Hilda and Oga answered for him before Furuichi himself could respond. Baby Beel nodded his head in agreement.

"OI!" Furuichi yelled at them.

"Hahahah!" The man laughed. "My...aren't you three amusing." He started walking toward them.

"Where's Kunieda?" Oga asked.

"Oh...that's right...I almost forgot. I promised you I would give her back." The man stopped. "However, I'll only do it on one condition."

"What?" Oga growled.

"Calm down...it shouldn't be too hard for someone like you." The man chuckled.

"What is it?" The man smirked and then pointed his finger at Hilda.

"Punch her." The group's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Oga asked.

"I said hit her. When you do, I'll give you back, Kunieda-chan." He repeated. Oga looked over at Hilda as she narrowed her eyes at the man. "Well...what are you waiting for...Oga? Do you not care about your girlfriend?"

"Do it." Oga's eyes widened and he made a noise in surprise as he looked at her. She turned around to face him. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" She shouted. Oga clenched his fists tightly. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it. In fact, he wanted to punch Hilda after everything she'd done to him. From the rude comments she made, calling him an idiot all the time, and other stuff that he hated. If that was the case, then why did he hesitate? "I said do it, you ignorant fool!" Oga clenched his fists tightly and then punched Hilda in the face. Hilda fell to the floor as Furuichi gawked at the scene.

"Damn you, Oga! How dare you punch Hilda-san, you ungrateful asshole!" Hilda spat out some saliva and turned back to the man who started clapping.

"Well done, Oga." He smirked. Oga glared at the man ferociously. "My...what a glare...it sure is making my legs shake in fear..." The man teased.

"Alright...I did what you wanted...where is Kunieda?" He growled.

"Very well then...this amusement of mine bought me enough time..." The three of them raised eyebrows in confusion at his words. They watched as he reached into his pocket and then tossed a key toward them. "She's in your old classroom...Oga." With that said, he turned around. "I'll be seeing you again...Oga...very soon..." The man laughed and then disappeared into the darkness. Oga walked toward the key and picked it up.

With the key, they headed upstairs, toward Oga's old classroom. Luckily for them, they were able to construct the floor his old classroom was on and he opened the door with the key. He slid the door open. "Kunieda!" He shouted and looked around. He eventually found her leaning against the chalkboard and they ran over to her. "Kunieda!" He put his arms on her shoulder and started shaking her. "Oi! Wake up!" He tried shaking her again. She wasn't waking up.

"Let me see." Hilda told him and knelt down to inspect her. She put a hand on her forehead and felt that it was very hot. She pulled back away quickly and shook her hand to cool it down. "This fever...it's way too hot for any disease in the human world."

"What?" Oga asked in surprise and felt her forehead as well. He quickly pulled it back. "It's hot!"

"What should we do?" Furuichi asked as he squirmed his way toward them.

"We have to call Furcas Rachmaninoff and Lamia to check her out." Hilda replied. "Whatever this is...it's quite possible that it's a disease from the demon world." She concluded. "Oga, take her home while I go get the doctor." Oga nodded and picked Aoi. He immediately ran out of the classroom with her resting on his back. Hilda watched him leave before running toward the window, opening it and then jumping out.

"Ummm...guys..." Furuichi said. "...you guys aren't leaving me here...right..." They were. "Damn you!"

* * *

><p>Oga ran home as fast as he could. He looked back at Aoi and frowned. He noticed that her face started getting flushed and her breathing had quickened. 'Damn that bastard! What the hell did he do?'<p>

"You better hurry, Oga..." The man snickered as he watched Oga run. "I'm afraid you don't have much time left until 'it' starts spreading all over her body." He laughed into the night sky. Just what did he do to Aoi?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, there you go! What is happening to her? Oh my god! The suspense is killing me! Is it killing you too? I hope not. Please don't do anything drastic! PLEASE! So, until next time! Any last words, Baby Beel?

Dahboo! Dah! (You sicken' me!)

NANI! 


	19. Operation: Kiss Part VII

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

**Now edited! Thanks Irzbos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 18: Operation: Kiss Part VII**

Oga ran as fast as he could. He had to get home. The girl in his arms started breathing heavily and was turning pale. Even Oga could tell that this wasn't a good sign. He didn't know what that bastard did to her, but he knew one thing, he was going to kick his ass all the way back to wherever he came from.

When he arrived at his home, he rushed through the door, ignoring the shouts from his mother and sister, kicked off his shoes and ran up the stairs to his room. He kicked his door open and laid Aoi on his bed. He looked down at her and noticed that she was starting to sweat and her breathing was quicker than it was earlier. He didn't know what to do. He never took care of anyone who was sick except for Baby Beel, but Hilda was the one who mostly took care of him. Aoi was not Baby Beel.

Baby Beel whined behind him as he stared down at Aoi with a sad expression. Oga only frowned. He was useless in this situation. He could only think of one thing to do. He ran out of his room and headed downstairs.

"Ah! Tatsumi! Why did you suddenly just burst into the house like that?" Oga's mother asked as she was at the bottom step of the stairs.

"No time!" He shouted and pushed her slightly out of the way. Oga's mother gave him a confused look as he entered the bathroom. He grabbed the closest towel near him, small size, and then opened the cabinet door under the sink. He took out the large bucket and started pouring cold water into it, while drenching the towel as well. Oga's mother entered the bathroom to see what her delinquent son was doing. When she saw him pouring water into the bucket and then the towel, she became worried.

"Tatsumi…what's going on?" Oga looked over to his mother.

"Kunieda is sick." He told her.

"Dah!" Baby Beel confirmed with a nod. Oga's mother frowned. The worry she felt seconds ago became worse. Oga turned off the water and put the towel in the water filled bucket and grabbed it. His mother moved out of the way as he made his way back upstairs. His mother followed him and when they got to his room, her eyes widened at her condition.

"Oh dear…maybe we should take her to a hospital." She told Oga as he picked up the wet towel and squeezed all the water out it, until the towel felt right enough to place on her head. He did just that.

"A doctor is already on its way." Oga told his mother. She made a noise in surprise when suddenly Hilda walked up behind Oga's mother. At the sight of her, Oga stood up. "Did you bring them?"

"Of course she did, you idiot!" Oga recognized that voice and looked down to see Lamia at the door, along with the Doctor Folcas, who tipped his hat in greeting. "What makes you think Hilda-san would ever break a promise?" She crossed her arms. "More importantly…" She then suddenly kicked Oga in the face. "HOW DARE YOU HIT HILDA-SAN, YOU BASTARD!"

"What the hell! It's not like I did it on purpose!" Oga yelled back at her, holding his hand in the spot that she kicked him. "That bastard…" He cursed under his breath.

"This isn't good…" Everyone turned their attention to the Doctor as he examined Aoi.

"What is it, Dr. Folcas?" Hilda asked, walking up to the bed.

"She's been infected with a rare virus." He told her. He then moved Aoi's neck a bit and everyone gasped at the large purple like spots that started forming.

"W-What is that?" Oga asked. "It looks creepy…"

"Dr. Folcas…i-isn't that the…" Lamia stuttered.

"Yes, it appears so. The virus that was supposed to have disappeared 100 years ago…the Chrimara Virus." He said.

"Chrimara…Virus?" Hilda asked. "I haven't heard of it."

"Like I said…it was supposed to be eradicated from the Demon World a long time ago…but someone appears to have recreated a new gene of it." He explained.

"What about Kunieda?" Oga asked.

"She has to start treatment now. This virus is extremely deadly, but luckily it's not contagious from human to human contact. The same goes for human to demon contact. The only way it could be spread is by demon to demon contact." Doctor Folcas told him. "However, the treatment for this disease is very hard to make. Lamia! Get the anesthesia out from the kit."

"Hai!" She exclaimed and put the kit down on the floor.

"Hilda, I will need you to go to the Demon World to get some ingredients back. Please hurry!" Hilda nodded her head as Dr. Folcas wrote down the ingredients on a piece of paper and then handed it to her.

"I will be back as soon as possible." Hilda said and then left the room, passing by a confused Oga's mother. She looked back at them and felt that she shouldn't disturb them and then left. She prayed that Aoi was going to be okay.

"Lamia…we have to slow the virus down. If it reaches her heart then she will die." Lamia nodded her head in understanding and handed the Doctor the anesthesia.

"W-What? Die?" Oga's eyes widened.

"Yes…this virus is deadly if not treated within a 5 hour period…let's just hope Hilda can get the ingredients in time." Doctor Folcas told him. Oga grit his teeth in anger.

'That bastard…I'm going to fucking kill him…' He clenched his fists tighter than he ever had before. He wasn't going to forgive that man if Aoi died. He felt so useless. Why wasn't there anything he could do? He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. It pissed him so off that he couldn't protect her. This was the entire 34th Pillar Squad scenario again. Why wasn't he strong enough? He had to do something.

"O….ga…." Oga's eyes widened as he looked over at Aoi. He took a look at her pained expression and it only made him angrier. He watched as Lamia injected Aoi with the anesthesia. Hopefully, that would quell the pain she was feeling. Baby Beel whined and when Oga turned his head to look at him, he saw tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright…Baby Beel." Oga told him. "Kunieda will be fine…I won't let her die…" Oga wasn't lying. He wasn't going to let her die. He then suddenly ran out of the room.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Lamia shouted, but it was too late as he had already left the room.

* * *

><p>"I see…that is a big problem…very well…I'll teleport you then…" Alaindelon told Hilda as he was prepared to open his body.<p>

"Matte!" Both Hilda and Alaindelon stopped and looked behind them to see a very mad, but determined Oga. Baby Beel had the same expression as his human father. "We're going with you!"

"No…your job is to stay behind for Kunieda…" Hilda rejected him and turned back around.

"No…this is my fault…the only way I can help her is to get these ingredients…I don't care what you say because I'm going to be going whether you like it or not!" He told her. Hilda's eyes widened at him, but she then smiled.

"Fine…but just remember this…when we are in there…the young Master's safety is the top priority. If anything happens to him, I will personally kill you." Hilda threatened.

"Don't worry, I've already let down one person today…I don't plan on letting down anyone else…" He tightened his fists and walked toward Alaindelon.

"Be careful…you three…" Alaindelon said to them as he opened himself up. The three of them were sucked in by Alaindelon.

When they arrived in the Demon World, Oga remembered the exact way it looked like the last time he was there. Gloomy and stupid. He didn't like the Demon World for many reasons, but the main reason was the fact that this place is basically stupid looking. Weird demons, man eating plants and the foul smell that could kill any normal person. He would never say these things out loud because this was Baby Beel's home and he was afraid that Hilda might kill him for such remarks.

"So, what's the first thing?" Oga asked as looked at her.

"A plant called the Frenet." Hilda answered while looking at the paper.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Oga started walking forward.

"Aho! That's not the right way!" Hilda yelled at him, but it was too late as a plant started to move in front of him.

"Huh?" Oga said as he watched the plant turn into a carnivorous plant. The plant licked its lips at the food he was preparing to devour and then opened its mouth to show its fangs. Oga just stared at the plant, unfazed by its appearance. The plant then lowered itself to try to bite Oga in half, but he picked the wrong day to try and eat him. Oga mercilessly punched the plant so hard that it flew a good 70 feet in the air. "I'm not in the mood for you, dumbass!"

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel cheered at the violence Oga performed on the plant.

'Another reason this place sucks so much…' Oga's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He was then hit in the head by a very angry wet nurse.

"You fool! Stop going off to anywhere you please!" She scolded him. Oga rubbed his head to ease the pain and looked at her with a scowl. "Do you want to save Kunieda or not?"

"Of course I do!" He yelled.

"Then shut up and follow me! I know where to get every one of these ingredients." Hilda told him.

"Alright…sheesh…" Oga crossed his arms and then followed Hilda.

After trekking through swamps, climbing some mountains or in Hilda's case flying up and swimming to the bottom of a lake, while battling several plant like monsters and demons, Oga, Hilda and Baby Beel managed to find every single ingredient that was on the list. "Alright, we should head back." Hilda told the other two.

"Yeah, but how? Alaindelon isn't here." Oga panted for air after swimming to the bottom of a lake to get one of the ingredients.

"No…he's here…" The three looked behind them and saw a tied up Furuichi, sitting on the ground and glaring at them with Alaindelon standing right next to him.

"Furuichi….what are you doing here?" Oga asked.

"I think the real question is…WHY THE HELL DID YOU TWO LEAVE ME TIED UP IN OUR OLD SCHOOL?" Hey yelled at them while moving his body around to show off how angry he was.

"Huh? We did?" Oga said, while taking a thinking pose.

"You heartless bastard!" Furuichi yelled.

"Furuichi-kun…you shouldn't get so angry at Oga…especially after what you did to me…" Alaindelon commented.

"Stop lying! I didn't do anything! All I did was call for help and then you showed up!" Furuichi turned his anger to the bigger man beside him.

"Enough!" Hilda shouted, causing them all to stop and look at her.

"We have everything we need so let's hurry back to Kunieda!" Oga nodded his head. With that, they all entered Alaindelon and teleported back to the human world.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if they'll make it…" Lamia muttered as the virus had spread down to just above Aoi's chest.<p>

"They're here…" Dr. Falcos said as behind them Alaindelon appeared and opened himself up to free the others. "You arrived just in time."

"Yes, Dr. Falcos. Here are the ingredients." Hilda handed him the bag of ingredients.

"Good. Lamia let's start creating the antidote." Dr. Falcos grabbed the bag.

"Hai!" Lamia nodded. The others could only watch now as Falcos and Lamia began preparing the antidote. The atmosphere in the room was so dense that it felt hard to breathe. They watched as Lamia started grinding the plants they gathered, while Dr. Falcos made sure to check to see if the virus had spread to her heart. Luckily, it had not.

About 30 minutes later, the cure was complete. "Good, now we can cure her." Dr. Falcos said and everyone let out sighs of relief. "However, there is another problem." The feel of relief disappeared from the others.

"What is it, Dr. Falcos?" Hilda asked.

"The way to administer the cure is different from others. We cannot just inject her with it." He explained.

"Then what?" Furuichi asked. He looked over at Lamia and noticed that her face was red. "Oi, what's with you?" Lamia jumped in surprise.

"W-What I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about?" Lamia stuttered and none of them believed her. Dr. Falcos chuckled.

"In order to cure her, someone must drink the cure themselves and then kiss her." The group all stared at the two, trying to process what he told them. When they finally understood, they went nuts.

"NANI!" Furuichi yelled.

"T-This…are you sure…?" Hilda stuttered as her face turned red.

"Oh my…" Alaindelon blushed at the thought as well.

"I volunteer!" Furuichi somehow managed to escape from his confinement and raised his hand.

"No!" They all said while giving him glares. "I-I was o-only j-joking…" He chuckled.

"It looks like Oga has to do it…" Hilda muttered looking at him.

"Huh? Me?" He asked pointing a finger at himself.

"No…Baby Beel…of course you, you idiot!" Furuichi said sarcastically.

Oga looked at Hilda and then Furuichi and then again. He had never kissed anyone before, so he was completely clueless on what to do. Sure he's seen people kissing while walking around the city, on television and manga, but he had never kissed anyone before. Not even when he was a baby did he give his mother kisses on her cheek. Let's just say he was the same way he is now as he was as a baby, except much stronger. He felt nervous. To think, that 'the Oga Tatsumi' would feel nervous about something.

He looked over at Aoi and saw that she was in pain. He scowled at the image that he knew would be plastered in his mind for a while. He didn't have a choice. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to Falcos. "Alright, I'll do it." He said with a serious face. Falcos nodded his head and gave him the cure.

"Very well then. Drink it and within 10 seconds, your body will glow a slight purple color. That means the cure is in effect and when you kiss her, she will be cured. The symptoms should disappear quickly." He explained to him. Oga looked at the vial filled with the cure to save Aoi's life in his hand. He nodded and then drank it. Everyone watched as he gulped down the last drop of it and waited. In 10 seconds, Oga's body did glow a slight purple color. "Alright, the cure is ready." Falcos told him and stepped out of the way to give him some room.

Oga placed Baby Beel down on his bed and then looked down at Aoi. His eyes traveled to her lips and he felt his stomach turn into knots. He gulped and then got down on his knees, so that his head as only a few feet from her own. The others were nervous as well. They watched what was going to unfold with complete anticipation. Hilda felt like she was watching an episode of her favorite soap opera right in front of her.

Oga let out a deep breath and started lowering his head down. The closer he got the more tense the atmosphere got. The others were leaning forward in anticipation, all wanting to get a closer look at the kiss. Furuichi on the other hand was crying anime tears, while biting on a towel and pulling it down with his hands. Oga didn't like the atmosphere and finally just thought to himself, 'Screw it!'. He then kissed Aoi on the lips. The moans of pain she let out were muffled by his lips. The others, except for Falcos and a crying Furuichi, looked at the kiss with a red tinted cheeks.

The purple blots quickly started disappearing and Aoi's body began to settle down. The purple glow that was emitting from Oga's body started to disappear. It worked. The cure worked. Unfortunately, the cure worked too quickly as Aoi began regaining consciousness. She started opening her eyes and the first thing she saw was the cheek of Oga really close to her. She blinked a couple of times to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her. They weren't. She felt something warm on her lips and started putting all the pieces together. Oga was kissing her.

Aoi's face became completely red and without even knowing how she got into this situation, passed out. Oga pulled away and then looked at her. Aoi was unconscious again and this time, her eyes were like two swirls going round and round. Her face was flushed and it almost looked like her very soul was leaving her body.

"Oi! Kunieda! What's wrong now?" Oga shouted as he put his hands on her shoulders, pulled her up and started shaking her. "Oi, what's wrong with her now?" He turned around to ask the others.

"Lucky...bastard..." A crying Furuichi moaned in the corner of the room. Hilda, Alaindelon and Lamia all turned their heads away, their faces red as well. Dr. Falcos was the only one who answered him.

"Don't worry...she's fine now...she just fainted for a different reason..." He chuckled at the end. Oga blinked at him and then looked at Baby Beel. To his surprise, Baby Beel looked at him in awe, stars shining around his face at what just happened. Oga was confused.

'What the hell is going on?'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> YEAH! WOOP! WOOP! *WHISTLES* Oga and Aoi finally kiss! I hope you all liked the kiss scene! This ends the kiss arc...what comes next...well, nobody knows but me! Stay tuned because this story is far from over! Any last words, Baby Beel.

OOOOHHH! (Oooohhhh!)


	20. Operation: Dinner Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

**Now Edited! Thanks Irzbos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 19: Operation: Dinner Part I**

This has to be a dream. Aoi knew this couldn't be happening. There is just no way. There is no way that Oga is kissing her. This is Oga! The rampaging Oga who is the densest person in the world. It all just has to be a dream. There is no other reason why Oga would be kissing her. It is just another one of her fantasies that she wants so much to come true. But it feels so real...no...it has to be a dream...

All she remembered, after seeing Oga's face so close to hers and his lips pressed against her own, was waking up and looking straight at an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked a couple of times to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her. Once again, they weren't. She didn't recognize the ceiling above her. She turned her head to look at a window that allowed the morning sunlight to enter this mysterious room. She slowly sat up, making the sheet that covered her to fall down to her lap. She rubbed her eyes and then heard the sound of someone snoring.

She made a slight noise in surprise at the snore. She slowly turned her head to the other side and her eyes widened. On the floor, next to the bed she laid in was Oga and Baby Beel. Both of them were asleep. It took a moment for her to process the situation. When she finally understood her situation, she blushed a deep shade of red. She was in Oga's room...SHE WAS IN OGA'S ROOM!

'No...no...no...no...no...this can't b-b-be h-happening...w-why am I i-in Oga's room...did I-I-I pass out or s-s-something...b-but I d-don't remember e-ever c-coming to Oga's house...I-I-I d-don't remember a-anything...why can't I r-remember a-anything...w-wait a minute...is it p-possible that Oga and I...w-we...w-we...kyaahhhh!' She panicked, her face flustered.

Just then the door opened and Aoi jumped in surprise. She turned her head, hoping it wasn't going to be Oga's parents or his sister who could get the wrong idea and think of her differently. She definitely didn't want that. Luckily for her, it was Hilda. "Oh...Kunieda...you're awake..." She whispered, closing the door silently, not wanting to wake up the Young Master.

"Hilda-san...this isn't..." Aoi started to explain herself, but didn't even know what exactly happened.

"Why are you panicking like that?" The blond wet nurse asked her.

"Umm...well i-it's because I don't know what happened last night..." She blushed and turned her head to avoid looking at her and increasing her embarrassment.

"Oh..." Hilda mouthed out. Aoi looked at her and was shocked to see her avoiding eye contact with her. Her cheeks were also slightly red.

"Huh? Hilda-san...why are...?" Aoi asked.

"Nothing..." She replied sternly. "So, you can't remember anything from last night...huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." Aoi replied nervously. "Do you know?"

"Hai..." She answered. Aoi gulped. "It was...kind of...how can I say this...well...interesting to see..."

"Huh? W-What do you mean by i-interesting?" Aoi asked.

"What Oga did to you...was something I've never seen before..." She told Aoi. Aoi gawked at Hilda.

'W-What Oga did to me...no...she can't possibly mean that me and Oga...NO! That can't be what she is saying!' Aoi panicked.

"The room did feel kind of hot..." Hilda continued. Aoi started sweating furiously. "...it definitely was different seeing two people do such a thing in the real world rather than on television..."

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Aoi screamed at the top of her lungs, which surprised Hilda and woke up both Oga and Baby Beel.

"What happened? What did Baka-uichi do now?" Oga shouted in response to a girl's scream. Baby Beel was so surprised by the sudden wake-up call that he cried and let out his electricity on poor Oga. "WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Oga screamed as he got zapped. Once Baby Beel was done, a crispy and burnt Oga fell to the floor.

"Kunieda! How dare you wake up the Young Master?" Hilda yelled at her as she ran over to Baby Beel and picked him up. She started rocking Baby Beel back and forth to calm him down.

"I-I-I can't believe that Oga and I actually did it..." Aoi muttered to herself, ignoring Hilda. Oga slowly sat up and looked over at her.

"Huh? What are you muttering about?" He asked. Aoi heard his voice and looked at him before her face turned extremely red and her imagination took place. She then once again fainted. "Gah! Kunieda! What's wrong now?"

* * *

><p>"W-Wait a minute..." Aoi told them as she woke up after being unconscious for an hour. "...you mean...Oga only kissed me...nothing else..."<p>

"Yeah...what did you think I was talking about?" Hilda asked, feeding Baby Beel his bottle.

Aoi blushed and looked away. "N-Nothing..." She chuckled nervously. It then dawned on her that Oga kissed her. Her face became red again. 'Oga kissed me! T-Then...that wasn't a dream...it actually happened...Oga kissed me! I can't believe it! My first kiss was with Oga! I feel so happy! Then...why do I also feel disappointed...I guess it must be because I wasn't awake...well sort of...but it still counts...I wonder if he'll let me kiss him now? No...no...no...no...that's ridiculous...but wait...why did he kiss me in the first place? I know it can't be because he wanted to...' She fidgeted around.

"Are you okay?" Both Oga and Hilda asked, making her jump.

"Ah...i-it's nothing..." Aoi responded nervously. "Ano...why did O-Oga k-kiss me...?" She asked and then closed her eyes tightly.

"You don't remember?" Oga asked and Aoi shook her head. "We saved you from the bastard that kidnapped you, but before we could he gave you some disease." Aoi's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah...but we had Lamia and that doctor..."

"Doctor Falcos." Hilda corrected him.

"Yeah...him, and he told us that you had some rare disease and then Hilda and I went to the Demon World to get the ingredients for the cure. When we came back he made the cure and told me that I had to drink it and then kiss you to make you all better...that's pretty much it..." Oga told her in a tone that didn't faze him. Aoi gawked at him.

'You've got to be kidding me! H-How can he say that without feeling embarrassed! How dense can he be? But I can't believe all of that happened and I don't remember anything! Waaahhh! This is so frustrating!' She rubbed her hair to show how frustrated she was.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Oga asked, raising an eyebrow as sweat dropped.

"Yeah...I'm fine...I just can't believe I don't remember anything..." She responded. The door then opened and Oga's mother came in.

"Ah! Kunieda-chan! I'm so glad to see you're awake!" She smiled at her.

"Ah...yes...thank you for everything." Aoi thanked the kind woman and bowed her head.

"You're very welcome Kunieda-chan!" She told her. "Oi, Tatsumi! You better not do anything to upset her...who knows when you'll get another girl like her..."

"Oi!" Oga yelled, feeling insulted.

"Anyway...what would you like for breakfast, Kunieda-chan?" Oga's mother asked, ignoring her son's outburst.

"Huh? Oh no! I don't want to be a burden..."

"Nonsense!" Oga's mother told her. "You're our guest! It's only polite to treat your guests." She told her. "How about I make you some omelets?"

"Uhhh...sure...thank you." Oga's mother nodded and walked out of the room.

"Your mother is really nice, Oga." Aoi told her boyfriend.

"Yeah...but her words hurt sometimes..." He muttered. Aoi couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Kunieda-chan!" Oga's mother told her and placed the omelet in front of her, on the table in the dining room.<p>

"Arigatou!" Aoi thanked her and Oga's mother walked back to the kitchen.

"Oi! What about your own son?" Oga yelled.

"Go make it yourself!" Oga's mother yelled back at him from the kitchen. Oga felt a vein pop in annoyance.

"Umm...Oga...if you want we can share...I'm not sure If I can eat all of it..." Aoi offered.

"Really?" He exclaimed in excitement. Aoi nodded and felt herself blush.

"Tatsumi!" Oga froze in shock at the sound of his sister's voice behind him. "Didn't you hear our Okaasan? Kunieda-chan is our guest...go make it yourself!" She kicked him out of his seat toward the kitchen.

"What the hell is with everyone today?" Oga yelled and then left, grumbling to himself.

"Sorry about my brother being such an idiot." Misaki apologized.

"I can still hear you!" Oga yelled.

"Like I care!" Misaki responded. Aoi chuckled a bit at the love/hate relationship the Oga siblings had.

"It's okay...Oga-san." Aoi told her.

"Call me Misaki!" Misaki exclaimed, grinning at her. Aoi blushed a bit.

"Hai...Misaki-san!" Aoi corrected herself.

"Misaki! Just Misaki! The san makes me feel old!" She corrected her again.

"H-Hai...Misaki..." Misaki's grin grew wider.

"Much better!" Aoi chuckled a bit.

"Tatsumi is very lucky to have someone like you as a girlfriend." Aoi made a noise in surprise as Oga's father took a seat next to Aoi. Aoi blushed at his compliment. "I think this would be a perfect time to show you something about Tatsumi." Aoi blinked at him. He then raised his arms to show her a large book. "Tatsumi's baby pictures!" He sang in excitement.

"Heh? Really! I want to see too!" Misaki exclaimed, feeling excited.

"N-No... I don't think that we should..." She tried to stop him, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't exciting about seeing baby pictures of Oga.

"Nonsense! You're a like a member of this family!" He told her. He then opened the photo album. He put the album down on the table and slid it toward Aoi, sliding her food toward Misaki. Aoi looked down at the album and blushed at the many pictures of Oga when he was a baby. Hilda turned her head to look at the three, but returned to her soap, while Baby Beel played with some toys in front of her.

'S-S-S-S-So...c-c-cute...' Aoi thought as she couldn't believe how cute Oga was when he was a baby. Not only that, but he had the same expression as always...even when he was a baby. That same face that pissed off many people, but not her. In fact, she wouldn't admit this out loud to avoid embarrassment, but she found it cute.

"And this is when Oga was two and he went down his first slide...oh how I remember that day..." Oga's father reminisced. "That was also the day when he first made other baby's kneel before him..." Aoi's sweat dropped.

'Why doesn't that surprise me...?' She chuckled.

"I'm back..." Oga grumbled as he walked back to the dining room. He looked up from his dish and saw the three of them looking at something on the table. "W-What are you guys...?" He asked, but then noticed that they were looking at a photo album.

'Oh no...Oga's going to be mad! No...this isn't what it looks like Oga...I...I...' Aoi panicked. She didn't want him to get angry at her. However, he surprised her.

"Oh? I remember this...the first time I made people kneel before me...hehe...good times..." Aoi's sweat dropped at his calm attitude.

'T-This is surprising...' Aoi thought.

"Oh? I remember this one..." Misaki then said as she pointed toward a picture. Oga looked down and when he saw the photo that his sister was pointing toward, he quickly placed his food on the table, rushed toward the album and snatched it away from everyone in one swift motion. The three of them, plus Hilda, looked at Oga in surprise at his sudden reaction. He looked at all of them and then at the album.

"Ummm..." Oga hummed, trying to find the right words to say about his actions.

"Oga...are you okay?" Aoi asked.

"Y-Yeah...I just...got to go..." He told her, then ran toward Baby Beel, picked him up and rushed out of the house, leaving the others confused.

"W-What's going on?" Aoi asked. Misaki placed a hand to her mouth to hold back her laughter. Aoi turned to Oga's sister. "W-What is it, Misaki?"

"That photo..." She said between her laughs. "That one single photo is the only thing that Tatsumi would never let anyone see. Not even Furuichi knows about it." Aoi blinked at her in surprise.

"Oh...you mean that photo..." Oga's father said, smirking.

"Huh?" Aoi asked, looking back and forth between the two. She then looked in the direction that Oga left. 'Just what is that photo?'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I'm really sorry for taking this long to update when I usually update much sooner than this. I just been busy with essays, projects and with finals and all that stuff coming in December, it is going to be hard to update my stories like I usually do. So, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like this sudden new secret of our favorite bad boy. Until next time! Any last words, Baby Beel?

Dah Dah Dah! (Gobble! Gobble Gobble!)

Gobble? Oh that's right! HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL! To those who don't celebrate it well...HAPPY THANKSGIVING ANYWAY!


	21. Operation: Dinner Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

**Now Edited! Thanks Irzbos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 20: Operation: Dinner Part II**

Oga ran out of his own house as quick as humanly possible. Some might say he used demon speed. For what reason he did so, was the item he was holding in his hands. A photo album that apparently contained a photo that not even his best friend, Furuichi, knew about. Baby Beel looked at his contractor in question at how weird he was acting. By the time Oga stopped running, he had arrived at the park.

'Damn it...why the hell am I always coming here?' Oga wondered. 'What the heck am I saying? This isn't the time for that! I have to burn that picture!' Oga opened the album and cringed when he reached the page that the 'photo' was on.

"Dahboo?" Baby Beel questioned as he looked over Oga's shoulder to look at the album. When his eyes set on the forbidden picture, his eyes widened. He felt a tingling sensation in his small little body. He couldn't help to put his small hand on his mouth and make a noise that told Oga he was suppressing laughter.

"It's not funny, Baby Beel!" Oga yelled at the Demon King. Baby Beel couldn't hold it anymore and just laughed. "I said stop laughing!" Oga shouted at him again, feeling embarrassed that even Baby Beel would laugh at him. "Damn it! How the hell did that old man get this photo? I was sure I burned every single one of those 100 copies he made!" Oga glared down at the photo as Baby Beel continued to laugh. "Damn it! I can't let anyone see this!" He tightened his hold on the album and was threatening to rip it in half.

He then heard the sound of a click and looked up to see a man preparing to light his cigarette. "Oh man...that woman is a pain in my..." The man didn't get to finish as Oga suddenly snatched his lighter. Oga began flicking the ignition, preparing to burn the photo. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man shouted at Oga. Oga turned his head and gave the man a demon-like glare. The man felt a shiver run down his spine. "Y-you know what...never mind...keep it..." He said and then ran away to save himself from getting killed.

"Hm? Where is he going? I was planning on giving it back..." Oga muttered. "Oh well...his loss..." Oga returned to flicking the ignition. After a couple of flicks, the flame appeared. Oga lowered himself to the ground and placed the album in front of him. He slid the photo out of the album and slowly began moving the photo and the flame closer to each other. Before the two would touch, a powerful wind blew the flame out and also blew the photo out of Oga's hands. Oga gawked at the flying photo. "Crap!" He shouted, grabbing the album and running to grab the photo before anyone saw it.

Meanwhile, Furuichi was calmly walking down the street, sipping his soda, as he was finally able to get a day to himself without any annoyance from Oga. He really appreciated days like this. No Oga. No chaos that would ensue with him around. He loved days like this. Suddenly, something flew right into his face, surprising him. "What the...?" He asked as he pulled the item from his face.

"Don't you dare look at that, Furuichi!" Oga suddenly ran at super speed toward Furuichi.

"W-Wha...?" Furuichi was able to mouth out before Oga punched Furuichi into the sky. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" Furuichi shouted until he was out of ear shot. Oga picked up the photo and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close..." Oga muttered and started flicking the lighter once more. He was able to once again get the lighter to work and moved the lighter toward the photo. However, he had no luck today. Suddenly, someone was pushed into Oga, making Oga and the person fall to the ground, that photo coming out of Oga's hands. "Crap!" Oga shouted as he watched the photo get carried by the wind.

"I'm sorry..." The man apologized, but Oga didn't waste any time and ran after the photo.

* * *

><p>Nene and Chiaki came out of a supermarket and Nene sighed. "Aoi-neesan wasn't there either..." Chiaki nodded her head behind her. "Where could she be?"<p>

"Maybe she is with Oga..." Chiaki told her.

"Please don't say that!" Nene screamed, flapping her arms up and down. "I can't believe she and that beast are a couple now..." The leader of the Red-Tails muttered, placing a hand to her forehead.

"Cute..." Chiaki told her opinion of the relationship.

"Am I the only one who doesn't want them to be a couple?" The red haired woman ran her hands through her hair.

They were about to walk toward their next destination, but stopped when they heard someone yelling behind them. "Get out of the way!" Oga shouted as he ran toward them, Baby Beel hanging on for dear life and flapping around like a flag.

"O-Oga?" Nene said his name in shock as he was getting closer to the two. The red haired woman then noticed something flying by her, but didn't get a good look at it, before Oga whipped past, leaving dust in his tracks. "W-What the...?" She wondered and couldn't see Oga anymore. She then heard Chiaki snicker behind her and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What is it Chiaki?" Nene asked, but Chiaki had her hand in front of her mouth to prevent her from laughing out loud. Chiaki turned her head away to not look at her friend and it made Nene curious. "W-Why are you snickering like that?"

Oga cursed mentally as he hoped that Nene nor Chiaki saw the photo as it flew by them. However, he didn't have time for that and chased after the photo.

Furuichi sighed, rubbing his face at the spot that Oga hit him. "W-What the hell was his problem?" He wondered. "That idiot...I'm starting to think he only punches me because he feels like it. Damn it Oga! I'm not a punching bag!" He shouted to the sky. Something then fell to the ground next to him. Furuichi looked down to see the back of the photo just next to his feet. He blinked at it a few times, before reaching down to grab it.

"Don't touch that Furuichi!" The white haired teen, froze in fear and lifted his head to see Oga once again charging at him. Furuichi screamed in fear and tried to stop Oga from punching him again, but, unfortunately, Oga did it anyway.

"Damn you Oga!" Furuichi screamed before turning into a star in the sky.

Oga panted as he reached down and picked up the photo. "Damn it..." He gritted his teeth in anger and took out the lighter again. He started flicking the ignition, but it wasn't working. "Damn it! It's empty!" He slammed the lighter to the ground in frustration. "Now how am I going to get rid of this thing?"

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel spoke and Oga turned his head to look at him. Baby Beel began moving his hands around, hoping it would get the message delivered to Oga's thick skull. Oga blinked a few times at Baby Beel before he realized what he was trying to tell him.

"Oh, I get it! Great thinking Baby Beel!" Baby Beel nodded his head. "You want me to eat this, right? That's the perfect way to get rid of the evidence!" Baby Beel nodded his head several times to tell Oga that he was right. Oga snickered as he was prepared to crumble the photo into a small ball and then devour it. It really wasn't his lucky day. Suddenly a large group of thugs surrounded him and it caused the ravaging ogre to look away from his photo and at the thugs. "Huh? Who are you guys?"

"How dare you forget about us, Oga!" The thug with a baseball bat shouted at him. "Not that it matters because we are prepared to kick your ass so bad you will beg us for forgiveness!"

"Huh?" Oga replied, placing the photo in his pocket. "I still don't know who you guys are, but like hell I'm ever going to beg." Oga told them. "In fact..." He lowered his head and then lifted it to reveal his demonic facial expression. "...You will be the ones doing the begging!" The thugs all cringed in fear, but charged anyway and about a few minutes later, were all out on the floor unconscious. "Man...you guys sucked...but I guess it was a good stress reliever..." Oga muttered. He sighed and reached into his pocket to get rid of the photo. However, it was gone. "Huh? N-No w-way..." Oga said in disbelief. "Damn it, where is it?" He shouted frantically as he searched every single one of his pockets for the photo.

"Dahboo?" Baby Beel asked, seeing him act so strange.

"Damn it! Where is it?" Oga shouted and looked around to make sure he didn't drop it anywhere.

"Oi, Oga!" At his name being called, he saw Furuichi stomping his way toward him. "What the hell was that for? Why the hell would..." He stopped complaining when he stepped on something. He lifted his foot and looked down. Oga did so as well and his eyes widened when he saw the photo. "What the hell is this?" Furuichi wondered and was going to pick it up, but for the third time that day, Oga charged at him and sent him flying into the sky.

"Don't you dare touch that!" The rampaging ogre yelled at his best friend.

"NOT AGAIN!" Furuichi yelled as he flew away.

Oga sighed for like the hundredth time. He once again was able to get the photo back, but he knew, from the luck he had today, it wasn't going to be easy disposing of the photo. He had to think. So he did. Unfortunately his head started to hurt from thinking too much. He looked down at it one more time and decided to do what Baby Beel suggested. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong this time. Too bad mother nature had a say in it. Another wind blew past, this one more powerful than the previous, and it too blew away the photo. "Not again!" Oga shouted in disbelief and ran after the photo once again.

* * *

><p>Aoi wondered where Oga was. After he ran out of his home, she went looking for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. 'Oga...where are you?' She thought in worry. She also wondered what exactly was that photo that he refused to let her see. She tried asking his family, but they all told her it was best to let Oga tell her. So, after that, Aoi left to find Oga. She thought it would be easy seeing as how Oga was loud and always attracted those 'nice' type of people. However, it wasn't as easy as she thought. She sighed. She then saw something flying toward her and fall to the ground in front of her. Aoi blinked and lowered herself to pick up the item. "What is this?" She questioned and turned the item around to see a photo.<p>

"Gah! Kunieda! That isn't w-what it looks like..." Oga appeared in front of her, but she didn't notice him as she couldn't keep her eyes off the photo. She felt a tingling sensation coursing through her body and before she knew it, she placed a hand to her mouth and started laughing.

"W-What is this...?" She said in between her laughs.

Oga couldn't believe this. He pulled his hair in frustration. "My life is ruined!" He shouted and fell to his knees in agony.

"O-Oga...why are you...why are you dressed like this...?" She asked, laughing and turning the photo around. "Why are you wearing a pink dress?" She asked as the photo was a picture of Oga in a pink dress while he pouted and slightly blushed in the direction of the camera.

"It's not what it looks like! I'm not like Baka-uichi! I only dressed like that because of a stupid play in kindergarten! There weren't enough girls and my old man told my teacher that I would volunteer to be a princess! Gah! This is so embarrassing!" Oga explained to her as Aoi continued to laugh. "Stop laughing!"

"I-I'm sorry Oga...but this is too funny..." She said, holding her sides.

"It's not!" He yelled at her and then snatched the photo from her. He didn't waste any time to crumble the photo and devoured it with a gulp. "There! The evidence is gone! You better not tell anyone Kunieda!"

Aoi continued to laugh, but eventually stopped. "Don't worry Oga...I won't...I'm sorry for laughing at you like that..." She apologized and hoped he would forgive her.

"Whatever...it's fine..." He told her and she sighed in relief. "At least it's finally gone!" He told her.

"Hai..." Aoi agreed.

"So, you want to head back to my house? I think my family would love to have you for dinner, right Baby Beel?" Oga told her.

"Ah!" Baby Beel answered with a nod.

"Huh? Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything..." Aoi blushed slightly at his invitation.

"I doubt that..." Oga told her. "It's more like I'm the one who is always imposing on them..." he grumbled. Aoi giggled and nodded her head.

"Okay!"

"So, I see you have seen that photo, huh...Aoi-chan?" Oga's father asked her as the three of them returned.

"H-Hai..." She replied, suppressing a giggle and blushing slightly.

"Oi, old man! Where the hell did you get that photo?" Oga yelled at his father.

"Hohoho...did you really think I wouldn't know you would try to get rid of all of those embarrassing photos of you." He replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You are quite too young to challenge me, dear old son of mine. In fact..." He walked over to a closet and then opened it. "...I made over a thousand copies just in case!" He laughed at the shocked expression coming from Oga.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Oga yelled pulling his hair.

Hilda picked one of the photos and smirked at the picture. "I see...so you do have one of these hobbies?" Hilda said as she looked at Oga. Misaki only laughed at the exchange. Oga clenched his fist tightly, his face getting red from embarrassment.

"THAT'S NOT IT, DAMN IT!" He shouted toward the sky as everyone in the room laughed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> So, we finally know what the photo is. I hope it's embarrassing enough for even Oga, which it actually is, but I hope you guys liked it. Sorry again for the late update, but college is a bleep and I can't wait for the semester to be over so that I can update these stories quicker for all you readers'. Until next time! Any last words, Baby Beel?

Dah! Dah! Dahboo! (I hope you fail everything!)

DON'T SAY THAT!


	22. Operation: Dinner Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

**Has not been edited yet! Will be soon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi's Love Challenges<strong>

**Chapter 21: Operation: Dinner Part III**

Aoi wasn't sure why, but every time she took a glance at her boyfriend, as the two were walking to school, he looked more and more depressed. "O-Oga...a-are you okay?" She asked. She saw that his head drooped lower at her question. Baby Beel cooed as he stared at his contractor.

"You know...I don't think this is going to work out..." He replied and Aoi immediately tensed up.

'W-W-What is he talking about? No way...could...could he be breaking up with me...but what did I do wrong? Could it be that I saw that photo...b-but it's not like I meant to see it! It just dropped in front of me and it was only natural for me to pick it up! Oh no! This can't be happening...' Aoi started to panic as different scenarios began appearing in her head.

"I think it's time we...talked about this entire thing..." Oga continued and it only increased the level of panic Aoi was feeling.

'Oh no! This is a break up! No! I don't want to break up with Oga! Not after everything we've been through!' She shut her eyes tightly. She felt her chest tighten and it did not feel good.

"I think we should break..."

'No! Please don't!'

"...this stupid toy that that idiot of a demon king gave you Baby Beel!" Aoi's eyes shrunk to small dots in shock. She looked at her boyfriend like he was a lunatic as he tried to tear apart the toy he had in his hands. "This thing keeps waking me up every hour and I can't get any sleep!" He complained as he tried smashing the toy on the ground, but it wasn't doing anything.

'H-He was talking about some stupid toy...thank goodness...he's not breaking up with me...' Aoi let out a huge sigh of relief and placed a hand on her chest as the pain was quickly disappearing. "Thank goodness..."

"Huh? You say something?" Oga asked his girlfriend, hearing her sign behind him.

"E-Eh? N-Nothing..." Aoi blushed slightly and looked down to the ground.

"Right..." Oga muttered and went back to trying to destroy the toy. She glanced at the toy and wasn't sure why he was upset by it so much. Granted it didn't look cute, since it was a toy from the demon world, but how much damage could a toy do. She had to admit that it did creep her out a bit with it's sharp glaring eyes and devil like shape...okay, it really creeped her out. She wondered how Baby Beel could like a toy like that, but she disregarded that thought as she watched Baby Beel glare at the toy and tried his best to destroy it as well. She sweat dropped as she watched him pick up a rock and smashed it against the toy.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked.

"It's worse than an alarm clock..." He answered with hatred in his voice. "...an alarm clock you can turn off...but this thing is programmed to make this loud and irritating sound that you can't turn off. All you can do is wait until it ends which takes about ten minutes to do so!" He gripped the toy and clenched it tightly.

"Why don't you just throw it away?"

"I tried...but...Hilda began nagging about how to not disrespect Baby Beel's toys and now I can't get rid of it." Oga answered.

"I see..." She frowned slightly. "Let me see it for a moment."

"Huh? Okay..." Oga handed her the toy. He watched as she looked at the toy and then, in an instant, she grabbed a piece of wood that was leaning against a wall in front of a construction site, and then cut the toy in half. Oga's eyes widened in amazement. "Woah! Nice going Kunieda!" Aoi blushed at his compliment.

"A-Arigatou..." She replied. 'He praised me! I'm so happy!'

"Finally! We're no longer chained to this stupid thing!" He exclaimed as he stomped on the two halves of the toy.

"Gah!" Baby Beel agreed, stomping on the toy as well.

"Ano...I think we should get going to school..." Aoi told them and they stopped.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said and picked up the toy to dispose of it later.

"Dahboo!"

* * *

><p>"Aoi-neesan! Where have you been?" Aoi chuckled a bit as her best friend interrogated her as soon as she arrived at school.<p>

"W-Where? I-I wonder..." She stuttered and looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Don't lie to me! I thought we were friends!"

"We are!" She screamed in response. "I just...umm...it's kind of a long story..."

"I have all day!"

"No you don't, get to class." Soatome hit Nene on her head lightly with his book and then walked past the three girls.

"Baka Saotome-sensei..." Nene rubbed her head.

"Nene..." Chiaki spoke.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Aoi-neesan ran off..." She pointed to where Nene last saw Chiaki.

"Gah! Where did she go?" Nene shouted and looked around for her.

Aoi let out a sigh of relief as she was able to get out of being interrogated by her best friend. She made a mental note to thank Saotome-sensei...but she doubt she would actually say it to him. She hated running away and lying to her friends, but it was embarrassing to tell them everything that happened between her and Oga. From her getting kidnapped, to Oga saving her and then...the kiss. She blushed at the thought of the kiss she shared with Oga. She barely remembered it, but she could still see how close his face was to her own. Not only that, but the feeling of his lips against hers sent shivers down her spine. She pressed her fingers to her lips and smiled. Her first kiss was taken by the very boy she liked ever since they first met. Now, she and that boy were a couple and shared their first kiss, despite all the circumstances surrounding it. It still made her happy.

But now...she began wondering. Was it okay to kiss Oga randomly? From what she read and watched, couples usually get more comfortable with kissing after their first, but...with her and Oga...it was different. Both weren't romantic types. They were far from it. Oga was dense and didn't even know what a date was and she was someone who would blush and fidget whenever she would think of trying to touch him or something. The thought of just running up to Oga and kissing him made her entire face turn red and cause steam to come out of her ears. She wanted to kiss him and this time do it when it didn't involve some life threatening situation. But let's face it...she didn't have the courage to do so.

"Dahboo?" Aoi lifted her head at the all to familiar voice and turned her head to the right to see Oga and Baby Beel walk up to her.

"Oga...Baby Beel..." She jumped in surprise when he suddenly slammed his hand on the wall behind her, next to her head. He leaned forward and his head was very close to hers. Aoi face turned completely red at the sudden actions of her boyfriend. "W-W-What? W-What are y-y-you doing O-Oga?" She stuttered as he placed his other hand on the wall next to the other side of her head. 'O-O-Oga..."

"Kunieda..." He whispered as she couldn't see his face as his head was lowered.

"H-H-Hai..."

"The toy came back to life..." He said as Aoi's eyes shrunk again in shock.

"H-Huh?" Oga lifted his head and saw him depressed.

"It came back to life and...it won't stop ringing..."

Aoi was to stunned to say anything. The way he approached her surprised her, but this was even more shocking. Her body did the only thing it knew what to do in a situation like this. She smacked Oga and ran away. "YOU BAKA!" She screamed.

"W-What did I do...?" Oga wondered as he felt his cheek get swollen from the slap.

"Dahboo?"

* * *

><p>'That baka! How could he be such an idiot? Doesn't he know what he just did! It almost was like he was trying to...trying to...trying to kiss me!' Aoi panicked as she continued to run. As she turned a corner, she bumped into someone and fell to the floor. She quickly looked up to apologize to the person.<p>

"Ah...I'm sorr...WHAT?" She screamed in shock. "G-G-Grandpa! W-What are you doing here?"

"Aoi! Why are you running around in school?" Ittousai shouted at his Granddaughter.

"Eh? It's nothing..." She replied and stood up. "Anyway...why are you here?"

"Your teacher asked me to come by today." He replied.

'He can forget about the thanks I was planning on telling him.' Aoi clenched her fists in anger. "So...what did he want?"

"Like I know what is going on int hat man's head." He replied. "But it's good that I saw you before heading over to him."

"Eh? Why?" Aoi asked.

"Because I need you to take care of him." He said and showed her Kouta who cooed and giggled at the sight of his big sister.

"Kouta!" She smiled at her younger brother. "Wait a minute...why do I have to take care of him? Why don't you just take care him with you?"

"Do you really want him to be in the same room as me and Soatome?" Ittousai fired back.

"Ah...not really...you two might corrupt him..." She answered, taking him from his hands.

"Oi..."

* * *

><p>After the confrontation with her Grandfather, Aoi returned to the classroom. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Oga in his seat, but that was not the problem. The problem was that her classmates all looked at her and then at Kouta in her arms. They made noises in surprise and started looking back and forth between Oga and Aoi. Aoi saw this and understood what they were thinking. She blushed. "No...this isn't..."<p>

"KUNIEDA AND OGA HAD A KID!" One of the members of the MK5 shouted.

"I didn't expect Kunieda to be so...so..." Kanzaki stopped after not finding the right word to say.

"Huh? Oga said and then looked at Aoi.

"You had a kid?" He asked her calmly.

"Of course not!" Aoi shouted at him with a big red blush across her cheeks. "They're just misunderstanding the situation! See! It's only Kouta!"

"Oh? Kouta is here? Why?" Oga asked staring at Aoi's baby brother as he cooed.

"My grandpa is at school to meet with Saotome-sensei about something and he dropped off my 'brother' Kouta in my hands." Aoi put emphasis on the word 'brother' to make sure the others didn't misunderstand.

"Oh...I see..." Oga understood for a change, which surprised his girlfriend. "That's good..." He continued. "Now Baby Beel and Kouta can have their first school fight!" He shouted and crossed his arms. Baby Beel shouted as well and mimicked his contractor. Kouta glared at Baby Beel, telling him that he accepted the challenge and moved around in Aoi's arm to persuade her to let him fight against his rival.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Aoi shouted at him and tried her best to calm her brother down. "I'm not going to let Kouta fight against Baby Beel!"

"Booo!" Oga voiced his opinion.

"Stop that!" Aoi shouted back.

"Eeeeh...they sound like a married couple..." Natsume mocked causing Aoi to blush in embarrassment.

"D-Don't say something like that!" She shouted at him.

"Yeah Natsume!" Nene defended her friend.

"Nene..."

"There is no way I'll allow the relationship advance to marriage!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist. Chiaki nodded her head in agreement behind her.

"Would you please stop?" Aoi cried. At that moment, Oga and Chiaki locked eyes and in an instant, Chiaki covered her mouth to muffle a laugh as imaginary question marks began popping above his head, not knowing that she saw the photo.

"Oga!" Furuichi shouted as he quickly opened the door, alerting everyone.

"What is it now, Baka-uichi?" Oga asked, not interested in what his friend was going to say.

"Why are your parents in school?" Now he became interested.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Oga asked intrigued.

"I just saw your mom and dad following Saotome-sensei in the hallway..." He said, pointing a finger at the door he came through.

"Huh? What the hell?" Oga wondered in confusion.

"Ne, Aoi-neesan...didn't you say that your Grandfather is meeting with Saotome-sensei as well?" Nene told her. Aoi's eyes widened in shock.

'No way...' She immediately grab Oga's arm. "Come with me, Oga!" She shouted and both ran out of the classroom, not allowing Oga a chance to ask why.

"Oi Kuneida...what are you doing?" He finally asked as the two stood in front of Saotome-sensei's office.

"Don't you think it's strange that Saotome-sensei asked both my Grandfather and your parents to come to school?" Aoi said as Kouta and Baby Beel stared at the door in wonder.

"Well...sort of...but I don't really care..." Oga replied.

"Come on!" Aoi told him and opened the door. She quickly met with the stares for Saotome, her Grandfather and Oga's parents. Aoi nervously chuckled. "Oh...hi..."

"Ah! Kunieda! Oga! Just the two I was going to get, please come in and sit down." Their teacher kindly asked, smiling at them.

'Saotome-sensei...just what are you planning...' Aoi eyed her teacher.

"Kunieda-chan...what a surprise..." Oga's mother cheerfully smiled at her. Aoi returned the smile.

"Ee...it's good to see you too..."

"Huh? You know each other...Aoi?" Her Grandfather asked as she nodded.

"Hai...they are Oga's mom and dad." She answered.

"Ooohh...I see...so these are the parents of that delinquent..." He rubbed his chin.

"Yes that's us...isn't he a total brute..." Both Oga's mom and dad laughed along with Aoi's Grandfather.

"I'm right here you know!" Oga shouted as Aoi sweat dropped.

"Ah! Tatsumi...when did you get here?" Oga felt a vein pop.

"Don't pretend you didn't see me!" He shouted back at his father.

"Huh...Kunieda-chan...who's that in your arms?" Oga's mother asked, pointing at Kouta.

"Oh...this is Kouta...he's..." Before she could finish, Oga's dad misunderstood and leaped from his seat.

"It can't be...that can't be Oga's kid!" He shouted as Aoi blushed. Oga's dad then put a hand on his son's shoulder and started crying. "I knew you were an idiot...but I didn't think you would get your girlfriend knocked up so quick..." Aoi felt her face get so warm that she could have fainted from embarrassment.

"N-N-No that's not..." Aoi tried to explain.

"WHAT? That delinquent had a kid with Aoi! You worthless scum! I knew you would break one of those rules!" Ittousai glared at his Granddaughter's boyfriend...or soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Nani? I didn't do anything!" Oga shouted.

"COULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?" Aoi shouted with every fiber in her being. The turmoil that ensued a few moments ago stopped and they all looked at Aoi. She then lifted Kouta. "This is my brother! My brother!" She emphasized.

"Oh...I see..." Oga's mother and father understood and sat back down. 'What a relief...' They both thought in unison.

"I see...you were just talking about Kouta...very well then." Ittousai closed his eyes and sat down as well. 'Thank goodness...I really don't want any more brats around...'

"So...what are you all doing here?" Aoi asked, taking charge.

"I called them here." Saotome answered for them.

"Oh...and why?" She said with a bit of venom in her voice, warning Saotome to give a good reason or else.

Saotome caught this and cleared his voice to keep his composure. 'Woman...' He then looked at both Aoi and Oga. "I asked them to come here because of this..." He said and placed the pieces of paper on the table.

"Huh? What are they?" Aoi asked, blinking at the papers.

"They're...your grades...you two are failing..." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Huh? That's why you called us here? Who cares?" Oga groaned.

"Well...I would care...because I really don't want to handle you for another year...and because there is no way that Baby of yours would want an idiot of a father to look up to." He explained.

"Oi!" Oga shouted at him.

"Huh? But why us?" Aoi asked confused.

"Well...let's see...no homework given...you two didn't take any tests...and a lot of cutting classes..." He told them.

"But what about the others?"

"True the others aren't any better...but they did do some homework...they did take tests, though most with pretty bad grades and most of them actually came to class without cutting..." He answered. "To put it simply, they are on the borderline, but slightly above it...you two on the other hand...well...you're below the line..."

"Seriously? Even Toujou?" Oga asked.

"Surprisingly...yes..."

"No way..." Aoi frowned.

"I see...so you called us here like some parent teacher conference..." Ittousai concluded, feeling a bit agitated.

"Sort of..." Saotome told him. "The real reason though is that I want you and Oga's parents to do something...concerning these two..."

"Oh...what is it, Sensei?" Oga's mother asked.

"It's a long and complicated thing to understand so I'll just say it this way so that I won't confuse any of you...especially that idiot..." He looked at Oga.

"Oi!"

"What is it already?" Aoi's grandfather asked.

"A family dinner with me coming by to observe how these two behave."

"What?" Aoi and Oga shouted.

"You can say it's kind of like the home visit students usually get." He told them. "But with both of the student's parents and guardians at the same time...it's better this way so that I don't have to travel..."

"You're just lazy..." Oga muttered. He was then hit in the forehead with a pencil.

"That hurt!" He yelled, putting a hand to his forehead.

"But are you serious, sensei?" Aoi asked.

"Yep!" He said with a big grin that Aoi wanted to smack off his face.

"I like the idea!" Oga's mother stated.

"Yes! It's a splendid idea!" Oga's father agreed.

"Normally, I hate going to these things..." Aoi's grandfather said. "But...this sounds interesting, so I'll go!"

"Excellent! We'll meet at Oga's house then tomorrow!" Soatome grinned.

'Damn you, Saotome-sensei!' Both Oga and Aoi cursed mentally at their sensei.

"Dahboo?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong> I hope you guys like the chapter! Not much to say, but I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year and hope 2012 leads to more great stories on ! Oh and hope we don't die in 12 months...stupid mayans. Anyone, until next time! Any last words, Baby Beel?

Dahboo! (Happy New Year!)


	23. Operation: Dinner Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

**Has not been edited yet! Will be soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Operation: Dinner Part IV<strong>

"Huh? A teacher visiting his students? What are you, ten?" Misaki teased her brother as he glared angrily at her.

"Urusai! It's not my fault! That bastard...it's all his fault!" He grumbled in annoyance.

"Hmm...what's going on?" Hilda asked as she walked into the living room, overhearing their conversation.

"Tatsumi is such an idiot that his teacher has to come by our house!" Misaki laughed, pointing a finger at her idiot brother.

"Shut up, you hag!" A vein popped on his sister's head. She then locked him in a choke hold.

"What was that?" She started choking him to the point that Oga couldn't breath.

"C-Can't...breath..."

"Misaki...let go of your brother..." The sibling's mom told the older sister and she did as she was told.

"Yeah, yeah..." She responded and walked back to the table to sit down. "So, when is this teacher of his coming by?"

"Tonight." Oga's mom responded as she returned to preparing the dinner.

"Oh...that soon..."

"Your not going to be here, right?" Oga asked his sister as soon as he caught his breath.

"Of course I will! I can't wait to see this teacher of yours who has no problem putting up with my idiot brother!" She grinned. "Not only that, but it would be fun!"

"I hate you..."

"Haha, I know!" She laughed.

"So, that man is coming to this house, huh?" Hilda asked as she sat down on the couch next to Oga.

"Yeah...this sucks so bad!" He groaned.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel cooed as he played with some of his toys in front of Oga and Hilda.

"I still don't quite understand the rituals you humans have. What does this mean?" The wet nurse asked.

"It's some stupid teacher visit thing where the teacher visits the home of the student because of stupid reasons like their kid is doing bad or a disruption to society..." Oga explained.

"I see...I'm surprise there isn't a lot of those with someone like you."

"Oi!"

"So, should I be here as well?" Hilda asked.

"I don't really care, besides Kunieda and her grandfather are going to be here as well."

"Oh...?" Hilda mouthed. "That woman is going to be here as well..."

"Yeah...apparently she is also failing..."

"I see..." Hilda muttered. 'Something doesn't feel right...' She shrugged it off however, when she assumed it was probably nothing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"What are you doing?" Ittousai asked his granddaughter as he watched her move back and forth all over her room. She tossed a bunch of clothes to the floor and some even landed on furniture.

"I'm trying to pick out something that I can wear tonight." She replied, not stopping.

"Why?"

"Because it's important." Ittousai stared at her. He then sighed.

"Women..." He muttered before leaving Aoi to her business. Aoi spent the entire day, well whatever time she had left after she came home from school, in finding the perfect thing to wear for tonight's dinner at Oga's house. This would be the first time she was going to have dinner with not only Oga, but his entire family as well. She felt extremely nervous. Who knows how this dinner might turn out? She knew it was either going to be a dinner she would never forget or a dinner she wishes she could forget. She hoped it wasn't the latter. The only problem was that her Grandfather and that bastard of a teacher, Saotome, were going to be there as well. She didn't mind her Grandfather, and Kouta of course, but still, she wished it was just her and Oga's family. Not to mention the possibility that Hilda was going to join as well.

She sighed and continued to look through her closet for something suitable to wear. Granted, she didn't have anything that would dazzle anybody because she was a delinquent after all. After she got through every single piece of clothing that she owned, she found nothing that she liked. She knew she didn't have time to go and buy something, so this became a huge problem. "What should I do...?" She frowned as she turned around to look down at the pile of her clothes on the floor.

"If you want, you can go see what your mother has in her closet."

"Huh?" Aoi blinked in shock as she turned her head to see her Grandfather at the door again.

"I said to go check out the clothes your mother left behind." He repeated before leaving.

"My...Okaa-san's..." Aoi was stunned at the fact that her Grandfather actually kept anything that her mother owned. After she left to go find her father, who was training in who knows where, she thought that her Grandfather got rid of her mother's possessions. Apparently, he didn't. So, she went toward her mother's old room.

When she opened the door and turned on the lights, see saw that the room was completely clean. This surprised her because she assumed that her Grandfather would leave it the way it was and from what she remembered, it was a mess. She walked toward her closet and opened it. She wasn't surprised when she saw how much similar her mother's clothes were to hers. After all, her mother was a delinquent just like her. Just as she did in her room, she looked through her mother's clothing and again didn't find one that she wanted to wear to the dinner. She was about to give up hope when she something that caught her eyes.

She pushed the other clothing aside and reached inside the closet to get the article of clothing that was hanging in the back. She managed to take it out and look at it from arm's length. She was shocked to see such an article of clothing in her mother's closet and started to question why she even had something like this.

"Ah...that thing..." Aoi made a noise in surprise and looked to see her Grandfather once again standing in the doorway. "I remember the first time she wore that thing..." He muttered.

"Grandfather..."

"It's nothing...we'll be heading out soon, so if you decided to wear that, then go ahead and get ready quickly." He told her and then left. Aoi smiled and nodded her head. She then went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"All done!" Oga's mother exclaimed in satisfaction as she looked the table she arranged to fit a total of ten people, just in case.<p>

"Wow...you really have outdone yourself this time, honey!" Oga's father commented as he looked at the food she was preparing to put down on the table. He then tried to reach in and grab a small piece of food, but his hand was then smacked by the wooden spoon Oga's mother had in her hand. "Ow! That hurt!" He whined.

"No touching until our guest arrives!" She scolded him.

"Okay..." He whined and walked away.

"I'm not wearing that!" Oga shouted as he and his sister came down the stairs and entered the living room.

"Don't be an idiot, Tatsumi! You have to wear this suit!" Misaki told him, holding a suit in her hands.

"I'm not going to! I look like a complete idiot wearing that!"

"Dahboo."

"It's not like you don't look the part now."

"Shut up!"

"Dah!"

"Come on, you don't have to wear the tie and you can pick out any colored button shirt, but you have to wear the pants and suit. Oh...and these shoes as well!" She said, lifting a pair of black casual shoes.

"Where the hell did you find these things anyway?" He asked.

"You don't need to worry about that." She responded. "Now, put it on!"

"I said no!"

"Dah!"

"Tatsumi...put it on!" Both siblings turned to their mother.

"Huh?

"I said put it on!"

"But why?" He asked, confused.

"How about this...you put the suit on and in return...Misaki will wear one of those dresses she always hides behind the closet."

"Huh? W-Why are you punishing me?" Misaki yelled, surprised at her mother's proposition.

"I'll do it!" Oga exclaimed as he grabbed the suit. "Oh and your stipulations from before still apply!"

"Damn you, Tatsumi!" She yelled as he ran up the stairs to get dressed.

"Now then, let us go pick out the correct dress for you." Misaki gulped and looked at her mother who was acting all giddy like a school girl.

"B-But..."

"No buts." She grabbed her hand and then dragged her up the stairs to go to her room.

"NOOOO!"

"Our kids...now then...I doubt she would mind if I grab a piece of food..." Oga's dad snickered and tip toed toward the food.

"You take one piece of food from any tray and you won't get anything to eat!" Oga's dad jumped in surprise at his wife's voice and whined again. Then , the doorbell rang. "Ah! That must be them!" Oga's dad walked toward the door and opened it. "Welcome!"

"Yo!" Saotome greeted Oga's dad with a raise of his hand.

"Ah! Sensei! Please come in!" Soatome nodded his head and walked in. He removed his shoes and then followed Oga's father into the dining room.

"Oh...this looks good." He stated as he walked toward the food that was laid out on the table in the kitchen.

"My wife is a splendid cook!" Oga's dad said proudly.

"I can see..." He muttered and raised his hand to grab a bite. However, his hand was suddenly hit by the wooden spoon that hit Oga's dad in his hands.

"Sorry sensei...but not everyone one of our guests have arrived yet, so you will have to be patient." Oga's mom smiled at him as she waved the wooden spoon back and forth.

"Stingy..." Saotome pouted and walked toward the table to take a seat.

"That's my wife...always one step ahead of us..." Oga's dad sweat dropped and joined Saotome at the table. Saotome chuckled at that. At that moment, Oga came down the stairs wearing the black colored blazer and navy blue colored shirt under it. Saotome was surprised to see him dressed like that and was about to question it when Misaki came down as well.

"I can't believe I have to wear this to your stupid thing..." She grumbled as the hem of her dark emerald dress swayed from side to side.

"That's what you get!" He laughed while pointing a finger at her.

"Dah!" Baby Beel agreed.

"Your lucky that a guest is here..." She told him.

"I don't mind..." Saotome replied and in an instant, Misaki had Oga in another choke hold, making sure to not harm Baby Beel in the process.

"Gah! Let go of me woman!" Oga shouted, trying to pry free from his sister's grasp.

"Would you two stop fighting?" Their mother yelled and slammed the wooden spoon on the counter. They jumped in surprise at the noise and straightened up.

'Scary...' Saotome sweat dropped, surprised to see someone being able to control the rampaging ogre.

Then the doorbell rang once more. Everyone turned their heads to the door. "Tatsumi...go open it." His mother ordered.

"Huh? Why me?" He asked.

"Just go!" Misaki grabbed his head and pushed him toward the door.

"Ow! What the hell?" He grumbled, placing a hand to the back of his head and rubbed it. He opened the door to see the last three remaining guests standing before him. "Yo!" He greeted them. He was then hit over the head by Aoi's Grandfather.

"Where are your manners, you delinquent!" He scolded him and then walked past him.

"What the hell is his problem?" He wondered as he watched him enter his home.

"H-H-Hi O-O-O-Oga..." He turned his head around to see Aoi and Kouta left at the door. His eyes slightly widened at the black dress she wore and Baby Beel stared at her in awe and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Aaaahhhh..."

Aoi felt Oga stare at her and wondered what he was thinking. Her body felt really warm, despite it being slightly cold outside. She couldn't even look up at him, knowing she would feel embarrassed by locking eyes with him. She did not know how long she waited for Oga to say something, but it felt like hours. The silence made her panic, wondering just what her boyfriend thought of how she looked.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was amazed at how beautiful she looked. However, she didn't care about her own opinion. The one opinion she cared about was Ogas. If he didn't like how she looked then the night would be disappointing for her.

"Hmmm..." Aoi jumped a little at the humming noise he made and slightly looked up at Oga. "It's weird..."

'Huh? W-Weird...?' Aoi slightly panicked. 'I-I l-look weird?'

"It's weird seeing you dressed like that..." He continued, making her frown slightly. "...but I guess it's a good weird..." Aoi felt herself smile. Granted, it's not what she wanted to hear, but since it came from Oga, it was the best compliment she was going to get from him. Although, it would be nice if he said she looked beautiful or even pretty.

"Oi, Tatsumi! What the hell is tak-" Misaki paused when she saw Aoi at the door in the sparkling black dress. "W-Woah! Look at you, Aoi-chan!" She rushed toward her and examined her up close. "You look hot!" Aoi's face got extremely red at her choice of words and she couldn't help but stutter a thanks. "Oi, Tatsumi, what do tell her?"

"Huh? I said that she looked weird in that dress because..." He couldn't finish his explanation as his sister locked him in another choke hold.

"What kind of compliment is that, you idiot!" She yelled at him. "Can you really be that dense?"

"Oi, let me go!" He yelled back.

"Ano...it's alright...I..." Aoi tried to defend her boyfriend, but Misaki didn't want to hear it.

"Like hell! Don't try to defend this idiot!" She told her. Misaki then whispered into Oga's ear while he was in the choke hold. Aoi didn't know what she was telling him, but from what she could see in his facial expression, it seemed to have surprised him. Just then, she let go of him and then pushed him toward Aoi.

"Huh?" Oga heard his girlfriend say in surprise. He straightened up and sighed.

"You look..." Aoi swore she saw a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks as he finished his sentence. "...you look p-pretty..." Aoi was stunned that he used that word. She felt her body get really warm from how happy she was feeling right now. She figured Oga's sister probably made him say that, but she didn't give a damn. She wished she could record it so that she could replay it over and over again, but sadly she didn't. However, she was happy nonetheless.

"A-Arigatou..." Aoi replied with a big smile.

"See...that wasn't so hard! Now, let's go before Okaa-san gets angry at us!" Misaki told her brother and his girlfriend and left to go to the dining room.

"Yeah, yeah..." Oga scratched the back of his head.

"Ano...you look...umm..." Oga turned his head to see her fidgeting a bit as she tried to find the right words to tell him. "...umm...you look h-h-handsome..." She told him and he looked down at what he was wearing.

"Oh...thanks..." He replied and let her walk into the house and closed the door behind her. "Come on." He told her and she gave him a nod and followed Oga and Baby Beel into the dining room. When both of them walked into the dining room, there were several gasps and even a whistle from the perverted teacher that also attended the dinner.

"Well, well...look at you two...especially Kunieda..." Saotome smirked at the sight of his student in a dress.

"Don't get any ideas...pervert..." Ittousai warned him.

"Hai, hai..." He sighed in response.

"Oh my! You look so beautiful, Kunieda-chan!" Oga's mother approached.

"A-Arigatou..." Aoi replied with a blush on her cheeks.

"Told you so." Misaki grinned.

"Ah! You look beautiful too, Misaki." Aoi told her, seeing the emerald dress she was wearing.

"Really? Well...I don't really like wearing these things..." She told her and Aoi chuckled in response.

"I must say...tonight is going to be one we all remember for the rest of our lives! Hahaha!" Oga's dad exclaimed as some sweat dropped at him. Oga sighed and he took a seat in between his sister and girlfriend and placed Baby Beel on the baby chair in between him and Aoi. She did the same with Kouta, but placed him another baby chair in between her and her Grandfather.

"Here we go!" Oga's mother exclaimed as she started setting the food down on the table. Aoi was amazed at all the delicious looking meals Oga's mother prepared for this dinner. She kind of felt bad that she did all the work, but knowing the older woman, she would have brushed her off and told her that it was fine.

When all the food was set on the table, Oga's mom grinned and then looked at everyone. "Well...I hope you enjoy!"

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone exclaimed and started grabbing whatever food they wanted to eat and placed them on their respective dishes. The first few minutes was nothing but complete silence. The only sounds that were heard were the sounds of silverware clashing against each other and the sounds of moans at how good the food tasted. Finally, Aoi broke the silence.

"The food is incredible, Oga's Okaa-san." The older woman replied with a large smile on her face.

"Why thank you, Kunieda-chan! It's so nice to hear someone compliment my meals." The response caused the Oga family to slight choke on their food.

"Now, honey...we compliment your delicious food..." Her husband answered.

"Yeah...but only when I'm angry with you..." She replied and they all sweat dropped at her.

"So hurtful..." Oga's dad muttered.

"How about you, Kouta-kun?" She asked Aoi's baby brother who happily cooed in response as he Aoi fed him the baby food that was prepared for him and Baby Beel. Oga's mom was delighted by his reaction. "I'm so glad you like it, Kouta-kun." Kouta cooed happily once more at her smile.

Baby Beel on the other hand felt angry at the way his arch rival was getting all the attention. "Daaah!" He shouted and started stuffing his mouth with food, using his hands to do it.

"Ah! Don't do that, Baby Beel!" Oga shouted, but it was too late as eating too much of the cold baby food caused him to have a small brain freeze. He then started to cry as Oga panicked and grabbed him and rushed outside. The others watched him run out, but returned to their meals, ignoring the agonizing screams coming from outside.

"Ano...where is Hilda-san?" Aoi asked as Oga returned, slightly crisped at the punishment he went through.

"She said she had to go back to Macao to visit her parents." Misaki answered and Aoi knew that it was only a cover up and that she actually went back to the Demon World.

"I see." In a way, Aoi felt relieved that she wasn't going to be around because it would have been kind of awkward with her around Oga's family and her Grandfather. However, she would be lying if she didn't miss Baby Beel's wet nurse.

"You know, there was always something I wanted to ask you, Kunieda-chan." Misaki caught Aoi's attention as she took a bite of her food. "What happened for someone like you to like an idiot like him?"

"Oi!" Oga yelled at her. At the question, everyone stopped eating and waited for the answer from the flustered and fidgeting girl.

"W-W-Why? I-I...w-w-well...I...ummm..." Aoi was shocked by her sudden question. She knew one day someone was going to ask her such a question, but she did not expect to be asked at his moment in this scenario. She didn't know how to answer her and the staring eyes only made her panic even more. She couldn't even describe how much pressure she was feeling right now. She knew she had to question, but since she was caught off guard so suddenly, she couldn't get her mouth to say anything. Seeing her distress, Ittousai cleared his throat.

"I think we should get down to the point of the real reason why we are here." He eyed Saotome.

'Damn you old fart...' Aoi's teacher cursed mentally at changing the subject. Aoi let out a sigh of relief. Thanks to her Grandfather, she felt the pressure and stares from everyone on the table avert from her and to her teacher. "Fine, as I told you before Oga and Kuneida are both failing."

"I can understand Oga, but Kunieda-chan too?" Misaki said.

"Oi!"

"It appears so..." Aoi sighed in disappointment. She was shocked when she heard the news yesterday about her failing. Sure she wasn't the greatest student in the world, but she was any average normal school girl, except for the ability to kick anyone ass with her sword techniques. However, she did attend Ishiyama High and anyone could pass the classes at that school. However, this time it was different because she was not attending Ishiyama High at the moment. Still, there was one thing that was bothering her. Why would Saotome-sensei really even give a damn whether her and Oga were failing? It was really suspicious.

"Anyway, I am here to tell the two of you the options you have." He continued. "One, you attend classes during the upcoming winter break and make up all the work you two have missed."

"What?" Oga shouted in shock, jumping from his seat. One thing that he did not want to do was attend classes during break. He didn't hate school, but he cherished any vacation time he was able to get after everything that happened to him.

Aoi frowned at that option. The upcoming break was the winter break, which meant that it would be Christmas and New Years, two holidays that were meant for couples like her and Oga. She wanted to spend her break with him and maybe, just maybe spend Christmas with him and then possibly share a New Year's kiss with Oga. The thought of a New Year's kiss with Oga made her face extremely red.

"Calm down, I said there were two options didn't I?" He told Oga to calm down. He grumbled something, but sat back down and let Saotome finish. "The second option is this...since you two seem to get yourselves involved in situations, I recommend you attend this private session with a good friend of mine for the rest of the semester instead of attending school."

"Private Session?" Aoi repeated, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes...the only problem is is that this person lives alone on an island just east of here. This is why I wanted to talk to you two about this with your families, to get their permission of course." He explained. For some strange reason, Aoi felt like there was something more about this 'Private Session' he was letting on. She couldn't put her finger on it, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden realization that she would be alone with Oga...on an island...no supervision, except for this teacher Saotome mentioned...just the thought of what could happen made entire face turn red.

"I-I see..." Aoi stuttered nervously.

"So, what do you two choose?"

"Of course the second one." Oga immediately answered, causing Aoi to make a noise in surprise.

"E-Eh?"

"That was quick!" Saotome said.

"Of course! Like hell I want to go to school during my break!" He stated and Aoi felt herself calm down. She shouldn't have expected anything less from her boyfriend.

"Well then, what do the folks say?" He asked Oga's parents and Aoi's Grandfather.

"I have no objections." Ittousai answered.

"Neither do we!" Oga's dad and mom harmonized.

'S-Seriously...they actually agree to this!' Aoi blushed slightly. 'Don't they know what this means! I'm going to be on an Island alone with Oga, Baby Beel and whoever this teacher was. All of this is just too confusing.'

"So, that's that!" Oga exclaimed and returned to eating his food.

"Huh? But..." Aoi spoke.

"But what?" He asked with food in his mouth.

"It's just that...ummm..." Aoi didn't feel comfortable by this. Sure she was going to spend a lot of time with Oga, but there was just this nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her that something was fishy about this entire plan. She couldn't place a finger on it, but it just felt weird to her. "N-No...it's nothing..." She told him, unable to tell him that she found it weird. It wasn't like she and her boyfriend didn't spend alone together on an island before. So, why was this any different? Maybe because she and Oga were now boyfriend and girlfriend and it made her feel nervous about it.

"Now that we got all this settled, let's just enjoy this delicio-" Saotome didn't get to finish as food was suddenly tossed at his face. He looked in the direction of the perpetrator and saw him giggling.

"Oh...nice one, Baby Beel!" Oga praised the future Demon King, giving him a thumb up.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel cheered at the praise he got.

"Beel-chan...that's not very nice!" Aoi told him. Just then, Kouta giggled and tossed the food in front of him at Oga's dad.

"Aaaahhhh!" He giggled.

"Kouta!" Aoi raised her voice at her brother. "I'm really sorry about this!" She lowered her head as Oga's dad chuckled, wiping the food off his face.

"It's quite alright...kids will be ki-" He was then suddenly hit again, but this time the thrower was Oga.

"That's for having all those photos of me!" He yelled at his father.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel cheered and started throwing more food at people at the table.

"Oga! Beel-chan!" Aoi shouted and without knowing it, threw a plate of food at them. Oga saw it coming and ducked so that the food hit his sister in the side of her face. "Ah! I'm so sorry, Misaki!"

"Hahahaha! You got owned!' Oga laughed pointing a finger at his sister. Misaki felt a vein pop in her forehead at his teasing and then instantly grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down on his food.

"Take that!" She shouted.

"Dah!" Baby Beel laughed and both he and Kouta started throwing food on the walls and all over the place.

"Kouta! Beel-chan!" Aoi tried to calm the two of them down, but it was of no use especially when they threw food at her. Aoi closed her eyes and felt the warm food hit her face. Ittousai sighed and picked up his cup of tea and avoided any flying food that came his way. Saotome cleaned the food that was all over his face and sighed. Just as soon as he was finished cleaning everything off, more food was tossed at his face.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that!" Oga shouted at him.

"You idiot!" Saotome roared and tossed his plate of food at Oga and with that, the entire table was vanquished of it's food as it was now in the air, heading toward either the wall or at someone. Aoi couldn't believe how fast a nice meal went to this chaos. The only people who didn't get hit by the food were her Grandfather and Oga's mother, who was surprising calm about the whole thing. Although, Aoi had the feeling that she was doing her best to suppress herself from yelling at everyone. She looked scary with that smile on her face.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel shouted and giggled as he was enjoying his first ever food fight. Aoi couldn't help but smile at how much fun she was having. Sure she wouldn't have expected a food fight to break out so suddenly, but she was really enjoying herself. She almost completely forgot about the Private Sessions thing she and Oga accepted to do and was just enjoying herself.

* * *

><p>After who knows how long, the food fight ended with food all over the place. The walls were covered with a lot of food and almost everyone had some food on them, the only exception were Ittousai and Oga's mother, who still had that smile on her face. "Now that you are all done with your shenanigans...I believe it is time for us to leave, Aoi!"<p>

"H-Hai!" She stood up immediately and grabbed her napkin to wipe off any food on her and then on Kouta. She picked up her brother and the three turned to leave.

"Oi Tatsumi..." Misaki whispered to her idiot brother.

"What?"

"Go escort them out!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it!" She kicked him out of his chair. Oga was surprised by the sudden kick that he stumbled out of his seat and toward Aoi.

"Huh?" Aoi was able to mouth out before her lips were suddenly cut off. Misaki and her mother squealed at what they saw. Saotome and Oga's dad smirked and Ittousai became furious. Aoi didn't know what to do. Oga was kissing her and this time she was fully conscious. Oga was surprised by the kiss as well and quickly pulled away as both of them stared wide eyed at each other. Kouta giggled in excitement as he saw the two of them kiss up close. Aoi's face became red after a second her boyfriend pulled away and she could feel herself being to faint, but stopped when her Grandfather's booming voice roared throughout the house.

"You delinquent! How dare you break one of my rules! I told you to never do any of this lovey dovey crap around me!" He shouted and stormed toward Oga and grabbed his neck to choke him out, Simpson's style. Aoi felt like steam was coming out her head as she felt her lips as they were still warm from the kiss.

"So cute!" Misaki and Oga's mom both squealed.

"Atta boy, my son!"

"Heh? Smooth move, idiot." Saotome smirked, crossing his arms.

'Why isn't anyone helping me?' Oga panicked as he tried to get Ittousai's hands off his neck.

* * *

><p>Several hours later...<p>

"W-What happened here?" Hilda asked as she returned to see Misaki and her father cleaning the dining room, Oga's mother sipping green tea on the sofa and Oga beaten up on the floor in the living room with Baby Beel poking him with a stick.

"Nothing...Hilda-san..." Misaki giggled in response.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Sorry, if some of this is a little sloppy. Oh well, I also want to point out that the time line of this story is heading towards Christmas. Why? I just thought I could make funny scenarios with the two of them during these festive holidays! I hope you guys enjoyed the dinner and this long chapter! Ja ne! Any last words, Baby Beel?

Dah! Dahboo! (I want another Food Fight!)

No...

Booo! Dah! (You suck!)

Shut up...


	24. Day I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

**Has not been edited yet! Will be soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Day I<strong>

Aoi sighed as she looked out to the blue sea as it glistened against the sun. Despite how cold it was, she was enjoying the boat trip that she, Oga and Baby Beel were taking to this island that Saotome-sensei told them to go for their private classes or whatever it was he called them. She did find all of this weird. After all, anything that man had planned was never good for either her or Oga. However, she wasn't going to complain. After all, this was the perfect chance for her and Oga to be alone together. Baby Beel too, which she didn't mind because she found him adorable despite being the son of the Demon King.

She felt the breeze blow by her and she held her hair back so that it didn't get in her face. She shivered slightly at how cold it was. It was winter after all, but being out in the sea made it even more cold.

"Here." Aoi made a noise in surprise as she felt another article of clothing wrap around her as she turned her head to star at Oga.

"E-Eh?" She asked as her face got red at the unexpected gesture from the rampaging ogre.

"What?" He asked.

"N-No...it's just that...you kind of surprised me...thank you..." She told him.

"Really?" He said. "That lady over there said that its what I should do since I'm your boyfriend." Aoi felt like face palming.

'Of course he wouldn't do this unless someone told him to...I guess I shouldn't have expected anything better from him...' She sighed.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel cried as he waved his arms up and down on top of Oga's head.

"Is it alright for him not to wear any clothes? I mean it is cold."

"Huh? It's fine isn't it, I mean this guy never gets sick for some reason. The only he ever did get sick was because of something I did...I forgot what it was though..." Oga replied, scratching his head. "Besides, he doesn't like wearing clothes."

"Why?"

"Don't know...I guess it has something to do with his freedom or something..."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Like I said I don't know!" He shouted which surprised her a bit.

"Sorry..." She quickly apologized and lowered her head.

"Ah..." He frowned at her after he realized he raised his voice. He quickly decided to change the subject. "So, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for at this island?"

"According to this paper he gave us...we have to find this person named...Ika Kao..."

"Ika Kao...wait a minute...doesn't that mean..."

"Attention passengers! We will be arriving at the next island shortly...for any passengers getting off, please head over to the deck." Oga was interrupted by the speaker on the microphone as the island he, Baby Beel and Aoi had to get off at.

"That's it...huh?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She replied also staring at the island. Day 1 of their trip to this island begins now.

* * *

><p>"Damn all this..." Oga panted as he placed his hands on his knees. Baby Beel copied his contractor as they were covered in sweat.<p>

"Are you okay?" Aoi asked as she turned around to look at the two of them.

"Y-Yeah...what about you? Why aren't you tired after walking up these stupid steps?" He asked noticing that she wasn't tired nor sweating as much as he was.

"I guess I'm used to it or something..." Aoi told him. She wasn't lying. After training with her Grandfather for who knows how long, she got used to climbing up hundreds of steps during the time she trained with him.

"Right..." He sighed and started walking up the steps as Baby Beel climbed on to his shoulder to give himself a must needed rest.

By the time the group of three arrived at the last step, Oga dropped to the ground face first. "Eh? O-Oga?" Aoi asked at what he just did.

"I'm tired as hell...this person better be so important to make us walk all the way up here..." Oga muttered.

"I'm sure this person is worth the trip..." Aoi told him, hoping she was right.

"So, where is this person?" He asked, pushing himself up to his feet.

"All that's written here is that this person has a vacation home here that they use without Saotome-sensei's knowing or permission." She read the paper. 'What the hell? Why would he write it like this if he already knows?' She sweat dropped.

"I still can't believe that old fart actually owns a freaking island..." Oga muttered.

"Yeah...it sure is strange..." Aoi chuckled. 'Seriously...how does he own an island?'

"Oi...you think that is it?" Oga asked pointing to a house ahead of them.

"Well, that is the only building on this entire island...so I guess it must be it." She said and the two nodded before walking toward the building. When they arrived at the building, they were surprised at how big it really was compared to what they saw from their positions earlier.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel awed at the size.

"Wow...this person must be rich..." Oga muttered.

"Yeah..." Aoi agreed and gulped from how nervous she was. She then mustered up the courage to call out this 'Ika Kao' person. "Hello! Is anybody here? Saotome-sensei told us to come here! Is there a person called Ika Kao here?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SQUID FACE?" A loud, familiar booming voice echoed throughout the entire building as the three of them jumped in surprise.

"Hold on a minute...this voice..." Oga felt his eyebrow twitch.

"You don't think..." Aoi added, her eyebrow twitching as well.

"Alright! Who the hell has the right mind to call me a...huh? Oga? Kunieda? What the hell are you two doing here?" Suiten Ikaruga, the same woman who taught the two of them Black techs, asked as she kicked her front door open.

"I-Ikaruga-san?" Aoi exclaimed in shock. "W-What are you...?"

"That's my question!" She responded back, pointing a finger at her. "I thought I got rid of you three back at Decapitation Island!"

"That's what I thought too..." Oga muttered and then was hit over the head that caused his head to get buried in the ground.

"Now...what are you doing here?" She asked Aoi again as she sweat dropped at what she did to Oga. "Don't you know that this is my vacation spot?"

"No...we were told to come by Saotome-sensei..." Aoi responded, chuckling a bit.

"Huh? That idiot told you guys to come here...what the hell is his problem sending me the three of you again..." She replied annoyed.

"W-Well...he said that we should come here for the remainder of our semester to help us pass his class..."

"Huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"He gave us this letter..." Aoi handed her the letter. Ikaruga took the paper and looked at it. She eyed it before she noticed the secret message hidden in the writing.

"I see..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Alright then...let's go inside and we'll talk about it." Ikaruga said as she turned around and walked inside.

"H-Hai...come on Oga, Beel-chan." Aoi told the two as Baby Beel saluted and hopped onto Oga's shoulder as he walked right behind his girlfriend, rubbing his head to ease the headache he was feeling.

* * *

><p>The four of them were now in a medium sized room with a small table in the center. Aoi, Oga and Baby Beel sat on one side, while Ikaruga sat on the opposite side. "Alright then, what that asshole told you was all a lie."<p>

"Huh?"

Ikaruga placed the paper on the table. "This letter has a secret message hidden in it. What you read is different from what I have read. This was created by him to hide important information when he wants to talk to me or anyone else from our early days. In this paper, he is telling me to prepare you for what is coming."

"For what is coming? W-What do you mean?" Aoi asked, the air around them suddenly got intense.

"A man. You met him before, haven't you, Oga?"

"Man...wait...you don't mean that guy with the scar, do you?"

"Yes...that man. He is dangerous. Very dangerous."

"W-What are you guys talking about?" Aoi asked, getting confused.

"The guy who kidnapped you and almost killed you..." Oga told her, a serious look on his face.

'Wait a minute...are they talking about that guy who...' Aoi frowned and stared at the table, remembering the image of the man.

"Yes...it appears he's gonna strike again soon...and his target are you two..." Ikaruga continued.

"What does he want with us?" Aoi asked.

"That I don't know...not even Zen knows what his real motive is...however...we do know his name. Zagan."

"Zagan?" The couple repeated.

"Yes...he is considered to be one of the demons who were banished from the demon world by the Demon King over 300 years ago. If I had to guess is his motives, it would be to make that baby is contractor."

"Huh? But isn't Oga already..."

"Normally yes, however, there are rituals in the Demon World that can reverse this." Ikaruga told them.

"So...what do we do?" Oga asked.

"Well, I'm gonna train you again in the use of black techs...however this time...it would be better to teach you something new and improved so that you can defend yourselves against him. We shall start first thing tomorrow."

"Huh? Why not now?' Oga asked.

"Because we have something more important to discuss..." She told him.

"Which is?" Aoi asked curiously.

"Like...how did you two end becoming boyfriend and girlfriend!" She asked like she was a school girl.

"HUH?" Aoi exclaimed in shock as her face got red. "H-How do you know that?"

"Zen also wrote it in the letter." She replied grinning.

'Damn you, Saotome-sensei...' Aoi cursed him as he sneezed from where he was. "Well...you see...we..."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Why do you care?" Oga asked.

"Because I do!"

"Yeah right...you probably want to know because you failed at your relationship with..." Oga was met with another punch from the older woman as his head was buried into the wall.

"So...what happened, Kunieda-chan?"

"W-Well you see..."

* * *

><p>"Man that woman is annoying..." Oga muttered as he laid down, looking up the ceiling of the room that he shared with Baby Beel and Aoi. Aoi didn't respond as she was blushing a deep shade of red at the fact that she was going to sleep in the same room as her boyfriend.<p>

'W-What the hell is this? Ikaruga-san...don't you care about the fact the fact that this could lead to something inappropriate for high school teens?' Aoi covered herself with her sheets.

Meanwhile, in the room next to them, a certain woman was peeking through a hole she made to check up on our favorite loving couple, hoping for them to do 'it'. 'Come on...be a man Oga!'

"Hmm? What are you doing?" Oga asked as he looked at Aoi.

"Huh? N-Nothing!" She shouted as she sat up in surprise.

"Whatever..." Oga said and turned to his side and closed his eyes. Aoi let out a sigh when he did that.

'Thank goodness Oga isn't the type of person to do that...I just don't think I could handle it...'

"Hey..." Aoi jumped in surprise at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Y-Yeah..." She stuttered in nervousness.

"I promise...to protect you this time..."

"Huh? O-Oga...?" She said thinking her ears deceived her.

"Goodnight..." He said before he didn't speak a word again. Aoi smiled at him.

'I know you will...Oga...' She smiled warmly at him one more time before laying down on her futon and closing her eyes to get some sleep. Baby Beel sleeping between them in his own small futon.

"Man they suck..." Ikaruga sighed in disappointment that the teens didn't do anything. She poured some sake into her cup before taking a sip of it. "Looks like I have to do something about it..." She smirked at the many ideas she had before she drank all the way into the night until the alcohol knocked her out. Day 2 was going to be very interesting.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>: I apologize for the fact at how long it took me to update this story. I have just been bust with college and other stuff, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the many more to come. Until next time! Any last words, Baby Beel?

Dahboo! Dah! (What is this 'it'?)

You're too young to know that...


	25. Day II: Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. Rating may go up! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Day II: Part I<strong>

Aoi started to wince as the light from the window entered the room and attacked her so early in the morning. To say she was used to waking up this early, or in such a manner would be a lie, but it's not like she had been waking up like this everyday. She tried to open her eyes, but it was hard as she wanted to stay in bed a little longer. It actually confused her to why she couldn't open them as she usually wakes up instantly.

She then suddenly felt a certain part of her body warm. That certain part was her stomach area and traveled to her waist and her back. She wasn't sure what this warm feeling was, but she knew it wasn't there when she went to sleep last night. She slowly began to open her eyes. It took a lot of will power and inner strength to open them. Her vision was at first blurry, but blinked a couple of times to get it to clear up.

She first stared at the object in front of her. Slowly, but surely, her brain processed the object like a computer. The first thing she thought was that the object was not an object but a person. The person was none other than Oga. She wasn't surprised by the fact that she saw Oga since he was staying in the same room as her. However, it was how close he was to her. She could literally feel his breath against her lips. Her eyes widened in shock and her face became red at how close her boyfriend was too her.

It then became worse. She looked down to see his arm snaked over to her waist and into the shirt she wore to sleep. Her face became even more red as she felt his arm move from inside her shirt. Her mind was heading into shambles as so many thoughts ran into her head. Her eyes swirled in circles and steam escaped from her head at the embarrassing situation she was in. She felt his arm move one more time and she couldn't but shriek. She punched Oga in the face to push him away from her and then wrapped her arms around and started hyper ventilating.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Oga yelled as he placed a hand on his face. She couldn't answer him as she just tried her best to keep her breathing steady. "Oi!" He yelled again. She turned her head to look at him and just by the sight of his face caused her to scream again and run out of the room, yelling out an apology while doing so. Oga raised an eyebrow at her as she ran away and then sighed. "Geez, what's her deal?" He looked down and made a noise in surprise as he saw Baby Beel tearing up. "Crap..." He was then shocked by Baby Beel who hated waking up unexpectedly like that.

* * *

><p>Aoi slammed the door to the bathroom with a slam. She leaned back against the door and tried her beast to calm down her fast beating heart. She placed a hand to her chest and it was almost like her heart was trying to punch straight through her chest. 'I can't believe we ended up like that!' She thought. 'But how? I know Oga isn't the type of person to do something like that and I could tell from his reaction also proved that he really didn't know what he did wrong. I should apologize to him...but how? I can't even look at him after what just happened!' Aoi was conflicted.<p>

She let out a sigh and walked toward the sink. She turn the knobs and watched as the water stream down into the sink. She splashed some water onto her face and then looked at herself at the mirror in front of her. Whatever evidence she had of her sleeping a while ago, was completely gone from her face. She sighed before decided to brush her teeth.

"Aoi..." She heard Ikaruga call her from behind the door. Aoi looked behind her and replied back with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"H-Hai..."

"When you're done, get your boyfriend and meet me outside." She told her and Aoi blushed at the idea of being the one to get Oga. "Did you hear me?" She asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"H-Hai..." Aoi responded with a stutter.

"Alright then..." Aoi waited until Ikaruga's footsteps couldn't be heard again before sighing. Now she had no choice, but to see Oga before she could straighten things out with him. She finished brushing her teeth and spat out the water mixed with toothpaste in the sink. She cleaned herself up with the towel and headed for the door. She stopped when she touched the doorknob. She frowned as she tried to think of her apology. She was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Okay, Oga might not be, but she was not him.

She sighed one more time before opening the door. However, as soon as she did, the door hit Oga on the face who was just walking by. She felt the door hit something and she looked to see what it was. When she saw Oga, her eyes widened in horror as Oga's leg twitched. "Ah! I'm so sorry Oga! I didn't mean to hit you! I didn't know you were going to be there! I'm sorry1 I'm sorry!" She apologized continuously and bowed her head.

"Geez! What the hell is with you today?" He asked sitting up and clutching his face. "First you punch me while I was sleeping and now you hit me with a door...what the hell did I do to you?"

"I'm s-sorry..." She apologized again and frowned while having her head lowered in shame. Oga looked at her and sighed.

"Whatever. Just don't hit me again without warning me first." He told her and stood up.

"H-Hai..." She replied, feeling overjoyed that he forgave her.

"Alright then...I'm heading to the bathroom." He told her and then walked toward the door.

"Ah! Oga! Ikaruga-san told me to tell you to meet her outside after you're done." She told him.

"Alright..." He replied and closed the door.

Aoi sighed in relief. She was so glad that her boyfriend was so forgiving. In fact, Aoi never once thought that Oga was ever mean to her. He never yelled at her or did anything that should hate or find uncomfortable. Yes, he was an idiot, but he wasn't like the others. She felt herself smiling before standing up and walking back to the room to get changed. When she walked into the room she saw Baby Beel playing with some toys Oga left for him and she smiled at the young Demon King.

She walked over to her bag and took out a clean pair of clothing. She started changing, not minding that Baby Beel was there since he was a baby after all. When she finished, she walked over to him and crouched down to him. "Let's go, Beel-chan." She smiled.

"Dah!" He nodded his head and reached out his arms for her to pick him up and she did just that. The two of them headed outside and opened the door to see Ikaruga already there, waiting for them.

"There you are...where's Oga?" She asked Aoi.

"He's in the bathroom right now. He'll be out in a bit." She told her.

"I see...well he'll probably never understand so I'm leaving it to you to explain to him what we will be doing today." She told her and Aoi nodded her head.

"Hai."

"Alright then, let me tell you a little about this island. The reason that asshole told you guys to come to this island was because on this island there are demons residing in it."

"S-Seriously?" Aoi asked in shock.

"Yes, the reason being is that that asshole decided to make this place his own personal training grounds whenever he wanted to train his powers. He created a rift between the human world and demon world to allow demons to enter the island, low level demons by the way, and he uses them to train. However, since he decided he doesn't need to train anymore because he thinks he some bad ass idiot, I use it as my vacation home."

"Oh...and why is that?" Aoi asked curiously.

"To piss him off of course." She smirked as Aoi sweat dropped.

"R-Right..."

"Anyway, what you two are going to do is go on a scavenger hunt."

"Scavenger hunt? For what?"

"For a special stone deep inside those woods behind you. That stone has a secret liquid stored inside it that will help you."

"I see..."

"However, that is not all, while you look for the stone, you two are going to fight many various demons that will try and stop you from getting close to the area where the stone is. Here is a map." She tossed her the map as Aoi caught it with one hand. "You guys have until 10:00 tonight, if I don't see you guys by then, then I'm assuming you're dead and I'll be sending KIA mails to your folks."

"Don't say that!" Aoi yelled at her.

"Just kidding..." Ikaruga said, although she didn't look like she was. "You guys can go whenever you want, just don't make me come looking for you because you can't handle it." She finished and walked back inside. As she left, Oga arrived at the door from the opposite direction Ikaruga left and he turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Where is she going?" He asked.

"She's heading back inside. She already told me what we have to do." Aoi told him.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel nodded in agreement.

"Oh? What do we have to do?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"Your kidding me..." Oga's eyebrow twitched as he stared at a huge giant plant that was drooling over the sight of the three. "You mean there is actually demons on this island?"<p>

"Apparently so..." Aoi sweat dropped. She finally found out why everyone backed away from them when they boarding on the island.

Oga sighed. "Should I take care of it?" He asked.

"Well, since it can't follow us, I don't think so." Aoi told him.

"I see..." He punched the demon plant anyway.

"Dah!" Baby Beel cheered as he was still in Aoi's arm. Aoi only sweat dropped.

"Alright then, let's get going." He told her, placing his hand sin his pockets and continued walking. The three continued making their way through the forest with much ease. Most of the demons they encountered were easily handle by Oga or Aoi, depending on who didn't have Baby Beel on them. "Man this is boring...when you told me there were demons here, I thought they would be more stronger than this."

"Don't get your guard down just yet, Oga. We're getting closer to the place where the stone is and Ikaruga-san told me that the closer we get, the stronger the demons are." She told him.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"I don't know...she never told me."

"That baka..." He muttered as said woman sneezed. "I just want a strong demon to come out already..." He muttered.

"Please don't say that..."

"YOU HEAR ME! COME OUT YOU STRONG DEMONS!" He shouted as Aoi's jaw dropped in shock.

"DON'T YELL LIKE THAT!" She yelled, hitting him over the side of the head.

"Huh? But I want to face a strong demon." He told her, placing a hand to the spot she hit him.

"Are you crazy? What if a really powerful demon comes out and we aren't able to handle him...or her...or whatever!" Aoi shouted, but noticed that he no longer was looking at her, but whatever it was behind her. She turned her head around and her eyes widened in horror as a large lion like demon with 8 eyeballs glared at the couple, drool dripping from the side of his mouth. "W-W-W-What...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?" She screamed in fear as the lion demon let out a mighty roar.

"Don't you know...it's Simba..." He told her.

"THIS ISN'T THE LION KING!" She yelled, breaking the fourth wall.

The lion demon roared once more and raised its paw high in the air, ready to strike down at the three. Oga quickly, grabbed Baby Beel's milk bottle and quickly drank some of the milk. "80cc!" He said and then raised his fist as the Zebul spell tattoo spreads up his arm. "Zebul Blast!" He yelled and punched the demon lion straight in his face. When Oga pulled away his hand, the Zebul spell appeared everywhere around the demon's body before exploding. The attack wiped the demon out instantly. "That was fun..." He smirked. Aoi sighed and dropped to the ground.

"That was close."

"Which way do we go now?" Oga asked.

"Huh? Oh...umm..." She looked at her map. "That way..." She pointed in the direction just west of their location.

"Alright then...hopefully we get to see more of these demons..." He smirked in excitement and punched his free hand with his fist.

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel nodded, also excited. Oga then started to walk.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Aoi called out to them as she stood up and ran after him.

4 Hours remained until 10:00.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter! Sorry for it being short, but I had a project for school so I had to split day II in two parts. I'll try to update soon since my spring break is next week and I'll have a lot of time to update my stories. I also want to inform you guys that if you want to see when I plan to update this story or any of my stories that you like, go check out my profile where I put something like a bulletin board that says the estimated date of when I update my stories as well as any new projects I'm writing! So...until next time! Ja Ne! Any last words, Baby Beel.

Dahboo! Dah! Dahboo! (I want to watch Lion King!)

...No!


	26. Day II: Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Day II: Part II<strong>

"Ne Oga..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Hmmm..." There was a long moment of silence before he turned his head around to look at her. "No clue."

"You mean we just been wandering around!" She yelled in shock.

"No...I was following Baby Beel's directions." He said while pointing up at Baby Beel.

"Dahboo!" He raised his small hand in response.

"You got to be kidding..." Aoi sighed and placed a hand on her forehead.

"By the way, how much longer do we have?" He asked. Aoi checked her watch.

"About an hour and a half."

"Tch...it would be better if she gave us a map or something."

"Yeah..." Aoi agreed.

"I mean how are we supposed to know if we are getting closer if all these demons we beat are weak as hell." He grumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about? Didn't the last one make you use your Zebub Blast twice?"

"Oh that...I missed the first time."

"No...you got him square on the head." Aoi retorted.

"U-Urusai..." He pouted and continued to walk forward.

The two of them continued to walk deeper into the island. They fought countless other demons, which they were able to defeat. The clock was ticking as they continued this scavenger hunt given to them by Ikaruga. It wasn't long before they reached a temple like place and sure enough, in the center was a pedestal and on that pedestal, was a stone.

"Do you think this is it?" Oga asked looking at it.

"I think so..." She replied, unsure.

"Well...I hope it is otherwise I'm going to kill that woman..." He growled and reached his hand out to pick it up.

"Ah...wait a minute Oga..."

"Hmm?" He turned his head to look at her as she started searching for something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find something we could use to replace the stone in case something happens when we take it..."

"What are you talking about? Something like that won't happen, see?" He said and picked up the stone.

"Ah!" Aoi screamed and waited for something to happen. "Huh? Nothing."

"See...I told you..." Oga smirked and began tossing the stone up and down on his hand.

"Be careful..." Aoi told him.

"Calm down...it's not like some huge demon would come out if I break it or something..." He said with a boat load of confidence.

"Umm...Oga..."

"Hm?"

"T-Turn around..."

"Huh?" He did so and he was greeted by the large fangs of a wolf like demon. The wolf like demon had an eye patch over one of his eyes and a large scar going through it as he glared at Oga. His gray and black fur only made him look even more terrifying as drool started dripping down from his mouth. "What do you know...I was wrong..."

"WRAAAAHHHH!" The wolf demon roared and doing so caused a very powerful burst of wind that pushed Oga away.

"Crap!" He turned around and grabbed Aoi's hand to start running away.

"I told you something like this would happen!" His girlfriend shouted as she tried her best to keep up. She blushed slightly at the feeling of his hand on her wrist.

"Urusai!" He yelled as Baby Beel hung on tightly to Oga's hair, while cheering him on. The two ran for a while with the wolf demon never stopping or slowing down. "This is getting annoying..." Oga groaned. "Here! Hold on to this!" He yelled and gave her the stone.

"H-Hai!" She responded and took the stone.

"You bastard!" Oga clenched his fists tightly and it caused the Demon Lord's mark to expand. "Take this! Zebub Emblem!" The Demon Lord's mark appeared on the wolf and then he punched him, creating a large blast that destroyed the surroundings. Oga smirked, thinking he defeated the wolf demon, but that was not the case. The wolf demon suddenly appeared in front of Oga and swiped one of his claws at him.

"OGA!" Aoi screamed as she watched her boyfriend get three slashes in the chest. Luckily for Oga, his fast reflexes saved him as his shirt was the only thing that was slashed. He jumped back until he stood just a few feet from Aoi. "Oga! Are you okay?"

"Yeah...but damn this wolf is tough..."

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel raised his fist and shook it back and forth.

"What are you going to do, Oga?" She asked with a frown.

"Normally I would use Special Milk Time...but...

"But what?"

"I forgot it..."

"Are you kidding me?" She shouted in shock.

"Well there is one thing we could try..." He said.

"What?"

"I'm going to need your help." He turned to her and smirked. Aoi only blinked in confusion. "But first...we RUN!" He shouted and grabbed her wrist again and the two took off while the wolf demon chased after them. As they ran, Oga started to tell Aoi about his idea.

"But that's dangerous! What if I...?"

"I trust you."

"Huh?"

"I trust you, so let's do it." Aoi felt herself blush and her cheeks felt warm.

"A-Alright..." He nodded his head and looked back ahead of him. His eyes widened and put on the brakes as they were now cornered on top of a cliff. They looked back to see the wolf demon glaring at them.

"Let's do it then." He told Aoi and she nodded her head. She took out her wooden sword and prepared herself to initiate the plan. He clenched his fist as the mark expanded.

"Shingetsu Style: Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura!" Aoi shouted and swung her sword that allowed a burst of wind of sakura petals towards Oga. Oga started to run toward the wolf demon and the demon did as well. Oga jumped and with the help of Aoi's attack, he was pushed faster toward the demon. The back of his shirt started to rip as he moved.

"Take this! Zebub Emblem!" Oga shouted and by using the momentum from Aoi's attack, he punched the demon, creating a larger explosion which was enough to defeat the demon.

"Oga!" Aoi shouted, hoping her boyfriend was alright. She watched as he stood up and turned toward her. He smirked and raised his hand to give her a peace sign. She sighed in relief. Then, a sudden cracking sound was heard. Aoi was not sure what happened next, but she began falling. "Huh?" The cliff they were standing on, broke in half due to the explosion and the half that Aoi was standing on started to descend down toward the jungle below her. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around around her. She didn't know if it was possible, but when she felt the arms wrap around her, she felt safe. She closed her eyes and basked into the warmth of the person as she forgot about what was happening.

When Oga saw the cliff start to fall with his girlfriend on it, his instincts kicked in and he rushed toward her. Without a moment of hesitation, he grabbed Baby Beel off of his head, put him in front of his chest and then wrapped his arms around Aoi. The three of them, then fell toward the jungle.

* * *

><p>Aoi groaned as she started opening her eyes. She felt the same warm sensation she felt earlier and she wanted to know what it was. She blinked a few times before she was finally able to get her vision cleared. The first thing she saw was green hair. Then beyond the green hair was a torn up shirt. 'What the...' She then recognized both things and she raised her head to see an unconscious Baby Beel and Oga underneath her. "Oga! Beel-chan!" She screamed. She lifted herself up and felt Oga's arms fall to the side. "Oga! Beel-chan!" She cried and tried to shake the two awake. "Please! Please wake up!" She cried. She then heard a grumble and looked at Baby Beel who started to stir. "Beel-chan!" She called out to him with a smile, happy to see that he was waking up.<p>

"Dah..." He spoke in a soft tone and rubbed his eyes. "Dahboo?" He questioned and looked around. When he saw Aoi with tears in her eyes, he tilted his head in confusion. "Dahboo?" She suddenly hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried, holding onto him tightly.

"Dahboo?" Baby Beel asked confused. She softened the hug and Baby Beel looked around to find Oga. When he saw him on the ground below him. He smield and started to coo. However, when he didn't respond, he stopped and frowned. "Dahboo?" He then started to tear up.

"Ah! Don't cry Beel-chan! He's just asleep! Yeah that's it!" Beel looked up at her and he nodded his head. She smiled warmly at him and then looked back at Oga. She frowned and hoped he was okay. She looked around her and figured out what happened. She felt her chest tighten in worry. She looked at her watch and saw that it was an hour past the deadline. She frowned. 'No...I shouldn't even care about that right now...I have to make sure Oga is alright.'

* * *

><p>Since Aoi didn't know how to get back to Ikaruga or had the strength to carry Oga back, she decided it was best to set up a campfire. She was glad all those trips she made with her Grandfather helped her during this time when her boyfriend was unconscious. Baby Beel and Aoi were now watching the campfire burn as Oga was laying down next to them.<p>

Baby Beel looked at him with sad eyes, but kept strong knowing that he was going to be okay. After all, he was Oga. Aoi on the other hand couldn't help but blame herself for this. She knew it was dangerous, but she went ahead with it because she was happy that Oga told her he trusted her. It was because of that that Oga had to sacrifice his body to protect her and Baby Beel. She pulled her knees closer to her and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Oga..." She whispered in fear that he was injured badly. 'Please...be okay...Oga...' Her prayers were answered as both of them heard a grunt and looked over to the man next to them. "Oga!"

"Dahboo!"

Oga slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were the happy and tearful expressions by both Aoi and Baby Beel. He groaned as he felt pain throughout his body. "Ah man...what the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"No..." He replied while trying to get up. He cringed in pain as he did so.

"Ah! No! Lay back down!" Aoi told her, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"It's fine..." He said and managed to sit up, despite the aching pain in his back. He sighed.

"Are you sure your okay?" She asked.

"Yeah...how about you two?" He asked.

"We're fine..." She sadly said, looking down at her hands.

"That's good..." He smiled and placed his hand on top of Baby Beel's head. "Looks like you didn't cry..."

"Dahboo!" Baby Beel nodded his head.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Oga looked to Aoi who had her head down and her body shook.

"It's all my fault..." She spoke. "If I..." Oga could see that she was about to cry.

"Baka..." Aoi raised her head to look at him with a confused expression on her face. "It's not your fault. I was the one who came up with the idea. If anyone should take the blame, it should be me." He told her.

"But..."

"No buts. It was not your fault and that's that. Besides, a boyfriend should take responsibility and protect his girlfriend...at least that's what Furuichi said...although I think he meant something else...something about responsibility..." Aoi couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ne Oga..." Oga turned his head to look at her. His eyes widened when she suddenly kissed him on the lips. Baby Beel cooed at the sight. When she pulled back, her face was red and she saw that Oga's cheek were also slightly red. She then put on a big smile. "Thank you...Oga..."

"Uhh...s-sure..."

Ikaruga smiled as she hid behind a tree, spying on the couple. When she saw the sudden explosion, she figured to check it out and by the time she got to where the three of them were, Oga started to wake up. "Not bad...Oga..." She whispered with a smile and then walked back to her vacation home. "I guess I could extend the deadline...just this once..."

* * *

><p>It was morning when Oga, Aoi and Baby Beel returned to the vacation home. Aoi had Baby Beel wrapped in her arms as Oga walked with the help of a stick as his back was aching in pain. When Ikaruga saw them she smiled and waited for them to meet her in front of the house. "You know you two are late..."<p>

"We know...sorry..." Aoi apologized for the three.

"Well it doesn't matter. It looks like you three had it rough so I'll let it slide." She told them and and they sighed in relief. "Now then...hand me the stone..."

"Right..." Aoi nodded and then looked at Oga. "Give it to her, Oga."

"Huh? I thought you had it."

"Eh?" There was silence between the four of them as a light breeze past by them.

"Don't tell me..." Ikaruga began..."...that you two...lost it..."

"We're sorry...you see a lot happened and..." Aoi tried to apologize.

"I see...well then...I guess I know your punishment then..." She smirked as the three of them gulped.

They were punished indeed as she forced the three of them to go back and look for the stone while being chased by a horde a monkey like demons, in which they couldn't fight back and monkeys that never tire out. To say the least, Oga and Aoi were left exhausted after they found the stone and brought it back. What else will happen during this training trip?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I am terribly sorry for not updating in who knows how long. I had stuff to deal with, but I present you with the new chapter! I hope you like it!

Dahboo! (I missed you!)

Really?

Dah! (No!)

You hurt my feelings...


	27. Day V

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Day V<strong>

Oga groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. He was not looking forward to waking up. After the second day of this so called training trip, he was ordered to do things that any normal human being would die from. From climbing up mountains on his bare feet and hands to swimming in a lake filled with poisonous fish and electric eels. Instead of training camp, it was more like an audition to see if he can survive in hell when he finally gets there, assuming he does go to hell. He hated all of this. However, he didn't give up. He wasn't someone who gave up so easily, especially if it concerns someone he actually cared about. Speaking of said person, he looked to his right and his eyes widened when he saw Aoi so close to him.

He heard her mumble something in her sleep and moved an inch closer to him. He sighed. He sat up, ignoring the screaming voice in his mind to lay back down, and ruffled his hair. Baby Beel was currently in Aoi's arms, snoring away as if he didn't have any problems in the world. In fact, he didn't really.

Oga sat up and walked over to the door and slid it open as he allowed some fresh air to enter. He took in some of the air and followed it by letting out some oxygen. The sounds of birds chirping made everything seem odd, especially on this god dam hell island he was on.

"Oh Oga...I'm surprised to see you awake after walking through all those hot stones the other day." Ikaruga said as she was sitting on the floor.

"Damn woman...it's easy for you to be so calm and happy." He remarked as he took a seat.

"What are you...a big baby or something?" Ikaruga asked, teasing him.

"Shut up! I like to see you go through all that!" He yelled, but not so loud so that he didn't wake up the two behind him.

"Hmph...you sound like I never went through any of that..."

"Did you?" Ikaruga took a sip of her sake and then turned away so she didn't look at Oga.

"Maybe."

"So you didn't!"

"Urusai! Don't make me kick your ass again!" She yelled back, pointing a finger at him.

"Damn woman..." He scowled.

"By the way...how far did you go with Aoi-chan?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Oga asked, confused. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief. She took one long look and saw that he really didn't know what she was talking about. "Geez...how dense can you be?"

"Huh? What the hell are you saying?"

"Never mind...man you two are the most boring couple ever." She whispered in disappointment over the fact that she might not see anything juicy in the remaining days they were staying on the island. Unless...

"You say something?" Oga asked.

"No...so are you ready for today's training?"

"What is it this time? Some sort of death journey where I see myself almost getting killed about hundred times or something..." Oga muttered.

"Normally yes...but that jerk told me not to do something like that..."

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Calm down...today is different. Have you ever heard the saying, 'Sometimes a too much of something is a bad thing'."

"That's not even a saying! It's the truth!" Oga told her.

"Anyway...today we're going to relax your muscles so that you don't damage your body." She told him.

"Oh...and how are we going to do that?"

"Well..."

"Huh...Oga...Ikaruga-san? What's going on?" They both turned to see Aoi up and holding a sleeping Baby Beel in her arms.

"Oh...Aoi-chan...perfect timing...we were just about to discuss today's activities." Ikaruga told her.

"Huh? Really? What is it?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"Hot springs?" Aoi read the words that were carved in a rock. "Why are we going to the hot springs?"<p>

"Because if we don't that fool will kill himself?" Ikaruga told her. "Oi...can you hurry up already?"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED ALL THIS LUGGAGE FOR A STUPID HOT SPRING!?" Oga shouted at her as he slowly climbed up the hill, carrying and dragging over 30 suitcases and luggages with him.

"Don't talk back! I need them now hurry up!" Ikaruga told him before heading inside the cave.

"Um...are you sure you don't need my help, Oga?" Aoi asked as Baby Beel looked at Oga from his place in her arms.

"Dah!" Baby Beel offered his help by lifting his hand.

"Don't worry about it...I can handle it..." Oga told her. "Just head on inside...I'll be right there..."

"Okay..." Aoi frowned and turned around to enter the cave. 'You don't have to be so stubborn...'

As soon as Aoi was no where in sight, Oga dropped the suitcases. He then heard a sound from the suitcases that sounded weird. He lifted one up and opened it. His eyes widened in shock. He dropped the suitcase and picked another one up and opened it as well. It had the same things inside. He then repeatedly opened each and everyone of them and each had the same things inside except for one, which had some sake cups and sake bottles. Oga clenched his fists in anger. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ALL THESE SUITCASES HAVING NOTHING BUT ROCKS IN THEM!"

"Ah...he found out..." Ikaruga spoke after hearing his outburst.

"That's mean Ikuraga-san!" Aoi yelled at her.

"Dahboo!"

* * *

><p>"Aaaaahhhh..now this feels nice..." Ikaruga sighed as she let the warm water soak her skin.<p>

"Ikaruga...san..." Aoi growled as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WAS A MIXED BATH!?" She screamed as she held the towel she brought along closer to her body and lowered herself into the water.

"Man up Baby Beel...it's not that hot..." Oga muttered as he bounced Baby Beel up and down in the hot spring, ignoring the loud scream by his girlfriend who was across from him. Baby Beel frowned every time he was dipped into the water.

"What? There is only one hot spring and he need this to relax." Ikaruga told her.

"But you could have still warned me!" She blushed even deeper.

"What's the big deal? You're already a couple so this shouldn't bother you..."

"We're not in that kind of relationship!"

"Oh...then tell me...I love to gossip." She smirked, hoping to hear something juicy about their relationship.

"I told you it's nothing like that!"

"Come on...don't be so shy..." She moved closer to her.

"No!" She shook her head in embarrassment.

"Aww..." She pouted. She looked at Oga and saw that he was still looking at Baby Beel and instead of his girlfriend. 'This guy...I wonder...' She smirked and then moved even closer to Aoi.

"I-Ikaruga-san...w-what are you doing?"

"Shhh..." She placed a finger over Aoi's mouth. "Come on...Aoi-chan...tell me something about your relationship with Oga...something juicy..."

"I-I-I-I-I told you...i-i-it's nothing...like that..."

"Oh please...I promise I won't tell..." Ikaruga whispered in her ear making Aoi blush even more.

"What are you two doing?" Oga asked, finally noticing the two.

"O-O-Oga...this is..." Aoi tried to answer, but she was too embarrassed.

"Ne...Oga-kun..."

"Oga-kun?" Oga repeated.

"Aoi-chan told me about what you did..." Ikaruga smirked seductively as she swam behind Aoi and pressed her chest against her back.

"Huh? Do what?" He asked confused.

"Come on...you know..." Ikaruga added.

"Oooohhh...you mean that..." Oga pounded a fist onto his bare hand.

'There was something! I knew it!' Ikaruga felt like a school girl again as she waited to hear what Oga was going to say. Aoi on the other hand tried to stop Oga mentally, but it wasn't working. In fact, she wasn't even sure what Oga was talking about.

"You mean like when I appeared in nothing but a towel covering my waist in front of her and her grandfather?" He said it without any sign of embarrassment. Ikaruga made an 'o' shape with her mouth. Aoi's face couldn't get as red as it could at the moment.

"Sugoi...Oga...who knew you were so daring..." Ikaruga said in amazement.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT!? COULDN'T YOU TELL THAT SHE WAS TEASING YOU TO TELL HER SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Aoi screamed as she stood up. When she opened her eyes to look at Oga, she noticed that he was staring at her widened eyes. "W-What?"

"My Aoi-chan...who knew you were this daring..." She heard Ikaruga behind her. She blinked in confusion before she looked down and saw that the towel she had on fell of her. Aoi's face became so red that she felt dizzy and it showed in her eyes as they became two spirals.

"Dah!" Baby Beel slightly laughed at the way Aoi looked like with her two spiraling eyes.

"K-K-KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed before taking out a wooden sword from out of nowhere and struck Oga with one of her attacks.

"ITE!" Oga screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe something like that happened...I feel like I've been violated..." Aoi mumbled to herself as she tended to Oga's wounds from her attack. He was still unconscious from the attack.<p>

"What are you...a princess from a fairy tale?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Aoi yelled at Ikaruga.

"Calm down...I said I was sorry, didn't I?" She replied to her outburst.

"You don't look like it..." Aoi narrowed her eyes at her.

"Whatever...here...drink some water..." Ikaruga placed a cup on the table in front of Aoi. Ikaruga walked around the table and sat down across from Aoi. Aoi kept her narrowed eyes on her and picked up the cup and drank from it. She noticed that it tasted a bit funny, but she assumed that it was water from somewhere on this island and she knew Ikaruga wouldn't giver her a drink that could kill her. She found herself drinking all the liquid and an urge to want more. Ikaruga drank her sake while hiding a mischievous smirk behind her cup. "Want some more?" She asked Aoi.

"H-Hai..." Aoi responded and watched as Ikaruga poured more the same liquid into her cup. Aoi drank more the liquid and all of it, before putting it back down on the table.

"Dah!" Ikaruga heard Baby Beel speak and looked to see Oga sitting up.

'Perfect timing...' She smirked.

"Oh man...what happened?" Oga asked as he rubbed his head.

"Oga..." He heard his girlfriend speak to him and look at her.

"Hmm? Oi, Kunieda...what's wrong?"

"~Hehehehe! What could possibly be wrwong...hic...~" Oga's eyes widened at the way she talked and the way she waved back and forth.

"Kunieda...you..." He then turned his head to see the glass and then saw Ikaruga. He put the dots together and realized what she did. "YOU MADE HER DRUNK AGAIN!"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Like hell you do!" He shouted at her.

"~Ooooooga...hic...you're such a naught boy...seeing me naked and all...~" Aoi said.

"Come on..." He told her, ignoring her words. "...let's get you to sleep..." He told her.

"~But I don't wanna...~" She whined.

"Come on!" Oga wrapped her arm around his neck and picked her up. He then looked at Ikuraga. "Don't make her drunk, you idiot!" He yelled at her. "Come on, Baby Beel!"

"Dah! Baby Beel nodded his head and crawled up Oga's leg and onto his head.

"Sweet dreams!" Ikaruga told them.

"Shut the hell up!" Oga fired back and started dragging a drunk Aoi to the room Ikaruga showed them that they were staying in for the night. He was surprised she had another house near the Hot Spring, but didn't ask her about it because he really didn't care about stuff like that. When he got to the room, he slid the door open with his free hand and entered it. He slowly and carefully dragged her toward her bed, but she tripped on the sheets, which resulted in her falling bringing Oga with him. Baby Beel somehow landed on his hands and knees from the fall. He turned around to see what happened to Oga and Aoi and when he did, he cooed in awe as his eyes shined brightly at the sight.

Aoi was on top of Oga with her face really close to his. Oga wasn't sure how he ended up below her, but he assumed it was because he didn't want her to hit to floor. He looked at her with wide eyes before narrowing them. "Oi...Aoi...come on...get of-" He couldn't say any more because at that moment, Aoi leaned down and kissed Oga. His eyes widened again at the abrupt kiss. He could literally taste the alcohol on her lips. He tried to pull Aoi off of him, but for some strange reason he couldn't.

Aoi then broke the kiss and raised herself up. "~Oooooga...~" She moaned his name. "~You're such a dirty boy...for making me fall...~" She told him.

"It's your fault!" He told her.

"~Ne...Oga...do you...want to do it?~" She suddenly asked.

"What? Do what?" He asked in confusion.

"~Come on...Oga...hic...you know what I mean...~" She replied and raised her hand to the collar of her shirt and pulled it down.

"No...I don't..." He responded.

"~Then...hic...let me show you...~" She told him and sat up. She placed her hands at the helm of her shirt and started lifting them up. It was then that Oga knew what she was trying to do and immediately placed his hands on her forearms. "~Oga...~"

"No...stop it...you're drunk..." He told her.

"~Come on...hic...I don't mind...~" She told him.

"I said no!" He suddenly raised his voice as silence entered the room. Baby Beel wasn't sure of what was going on, but when he heard Oga raise his voice, he knew Aoi did something he didn't like.

"~O-Oga...~" Aoi muttered.

"That's enough...you're drunk..." He told her.

"~Such a...party...pooper...~" She suddenly closed her eyes and started falling, but was caught by Oga.

"Man..." He sighed and softly placed her head down on the pillow. "I'm going to kill that Ikaruga!" He cursed and took a seat next to Aoi. He then looked at Baby Beel.

"Come on...Baby Beel...let's go to sleep..." He told him.

"Dah!" Baby Beel nodded his head and watched as Oga took his futon and dragged it away from Aoi in case she or Ikaruga tried something during the night. Baby Beel followed him. Oga laid down on the futon and raised the covers so that he could let Baby Beel in. Once he was under the covers, Oga sighed and looked at the ceiling.

'Damn it...I can't take this island anymore...'

Ikaruga who was spying through a hole she made sighed in disappointment. 'Damn it...so close..." She pouted.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong> Well, here is the next chapter and sorry for the long wait. I gave you guys some fan service, if you can call it that. Until next time!

Dah! Dahboo! Dah! (What were they trying to do?)

You don't need to know that at your age.


	28. Day VI

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Day VI<strong>

Aoi felt pain in her head. 'Ugh...what happened...why does my head?' She tried opening her eyes, but the sunlight only made her headache worse. Eventually, she was able to open them and took whatever strength she had to sit up. Her movement didn't help the pain in any way. She didn't remember anything from last night after Ikaruga gave her that funny tasting drink. In fact, she had this strange feeling of deja vu. Placing a hand to her forehead, she looked around to room, slowly so that she didn't aggravate the headache, and stopped at the sight of Oga sleeping on the other side of the room, away from her. This confused her. Removing the cover off her body, she crawled over to Oga and nudged him gently. "Oga..." She whispered.

"Dah..." At the sound of Baby Beel's voice, Aoi looked down to see the green haired baby look up at her with a groggy expression.

"Ah, gomen Beel-chan. Did I wake you?" She frowned.

"Dah!" Baby Beel shook his head in response.

"I see..." She smiled at his response and then turned back to Oga. She nudged him once more. "Oga...wake up..." She raised her voice a few decibels.

Oga groaned. "Five more minutes..."

Aoi sighed. "Oga...come on..." She nudged a bit harder.

"I said 5 more minutes, damn it!" Oga yelled and sat up, startling Aoi. When Oga noticed who he yelled at, he calm down and scratched the back of his head. "Oh...it's you Kunieda..." He yawned as Aoi nervously chuckled. "So, are you better now?"

"Huh? Did something happened?" She asked, confused.

"What? You don't remember?" She shook her head. Oga sighed. "You got drunk and it's all thanks to that woman." He scowled.

"Huh? D-D-Drunk!?" Aoi now knew why she had this strong feeling of deja vu. This happened to her before and it was done by the same woman. 'Ikaruga...san...' She growled in anger.

"Then you tried getting naked and doing that thing...what was it called again..." At the sound of that, Aoi's face became as red as a tomato. Her entire body shook and her eyes began swirling back and forth. Baby Beel laughed at the expression and clapped his hands. "Oh...that's it...it's called s-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Aoi screamed and slapped Oga across the face without hesitation. Oga's head slammed against the wall a she groaned in pain. He placed a hand on his red, swollen cheek. Aoi was hyper ventilating as just the thought of what they could have done last night made her tremble in fear and embarrassment.

"What the hell did you slap me for!?" Oga yelled.

"Because you were about to say something so embarrassing!" Aoi yelled back.

"How the hell is that embarrassing!?"

"Are you dense or something!?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Will you two shut up!" Ikaruga yelled as she slid their door open. "I don't want to hear you quarrel like some husband and wife!"

"THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!" Aoi yelled at her.

"WHAT!? WHAT DID I DO!?"

"YOU MADE ME DRUNK!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

"YEAH YOU DID!" Both Oga and Aoi yelled back.

"Dahboo..." Baby Beel giggled, being amused by all the yelling the three did.

Eventually, the three calmed down and were now seated in the room, facing each other. "Okay...maybe I did get you drunk...but it's not like it was intentional."

"You expect us to believe that..." Both of them responded, narrowing their eyes at her.

"Tch...whatever. I mean it's not like you two did anything last night." She replied.

"Huh? Oga...we didn't do anything...right?" Aoi asked nervously.

"Nope." He replied instantly.

Aoi sighed. "Thank goodness..." She smiled. She then realized something. "Wait a minute...how do you know we didn't do anything?"

"Huh?" Ikaruga blinked. "I just don't..." She said while turning her head to the side and avoided looking at the couple.

"Wait a minute...have you been peeping on us every night?" Aoi asked, glaring at the older woman.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." She lied horribly.

"YOU MEAN YOU WERE!" Aoi shouted in shock.

"...no..."

"I-Ikaruga...san..." Aoi glared at her as her demonic aura appeared behind her.

"Listen to me Aoi-chan...I swear I never peeped at you guys...I would never do that..." As Ikaruga was trying to prevent Aoi from using her anger towards her, Baby Beel poked his small finger in a hole, which caught the attention of Oga. He crawled over to him and looked inside the hole.

"Hey...we can see the other room through this hole..." He told Aoi, which made Ikaruga stiffen in horror.

"Ikaruga...san..." Aoi's demonic aura increased as it made her look twice the size of the older woman.

"Now Aoi-chan...let's not do anything rash..." Aoi didn't listen as she grabbed her wooden sword and pointed it at her. "A-Aoi...chan..."

Suddenly, everyone froze in place as they sensed a large demonic aura surrounding the small lodge they were staying in. "W-What is that?" Aoi asked.

"Don't know." Ikaruga answered and then looked over at Oga. Oga had a terrifying expression on his face that made even her cringe in fear. "Oi, Oga...what is it?"

"It's him..." He growled as Baby Beel nodded his head.

"You mean..." Oga stood up and rushed out of the room.

"Oga!" Aoi called out after him before she and Ikaruga followed. When the two caught up to Oga, who was outside the lodge, they looked in the direction he was glaring at and saw the same man who kidnapped Aoi.

"You..." Oga growled.

"My, my...aren't you a grumpy person...tell em is that how you always are in the morning?" Oga didn't answer and just glared daggers at him. "Oh...scary..."

"So, you're Zagan..." Ikaruga stepped forward and eyed the man.

"Oh...you know my name...impressive..." Zagan smirked. "Then again, someone like you I wouldn't be surprised that you know my name...tell me...have you been teaching Oga well?"

"What?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't keep an eye on this ogre, did you? I must say...I am impressed by your teaching methods..."

"What the hell do you want?" Ikaruga asked.

"What I want is my business...I don't have to tell you anything about my plans nor my ambitions...however...I will tell you one thing...everything is slowly coming into place..." He chuckled.

"You..." Ikaruga growled.

"Oh...if it isn't Aoi-chan...it seems you look okay after being infected with that disease..." He smiled at her. Aoi glared at the man. Oga had enough of the demon and charged at him.

"Oga!" Aoi screamed as Oga clenched his fists and punched Zagan in the cheek.

'He didn't try to dodge...' Ikaruga thought as she narrowed her eyes at Zagan.

"Oh...is that all you got?" Oga's eyes widened. "If that's all...then you really have no chance at defeating me..." Zagan smirked as he grabbed Oga's wrist. Oga winced from the tight hold he ha don his wrist as he pulled Oga's fist off of his cheek. "Se...you didn't even push me back...how weak..." Oga's eyes widened as Zagan pulled his other arm back and then punched him in the gut with such a force that it made Oga crash into the lodge.

"Oga! Beel-chan!" Aoi cried out as she ran toward them.

"You bastard..." Ikaruga glared at him.

"Hahahahaha! Oh come on now...I really doubt that would be enough to kill him...besides he's the one who punch me, it's only right for me to retaliate..." Zagan told her. "To be honest, I'm not here to fight...I'm only here to talk..."

"Oh...and what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"Six days..."

"Six days?"

"That's when it all begins." He smirked as her eyes widened. "I hope Oga gets stronger by then...if he doesn't...well...let's just say he won't like it...Ja ne!" He waved goodbye before taking a few steps back into a dark portal. Ikaruga eyed him until the portal disappeared along with him. She sighed and turned around to look at the destruction Zagan made. She walked over to where the couple were and saw that Oga was glaring, not at her, but at the spot where Zagan disappeared. Aoi had a worried expression planted on her face as she looked at Oga. Baby Beel was wrapped in Oga's arm in front of his chest, which Oga must have done on instinct and quickly while he was blown toward the lodge. She sighed.

"Looks like we can't goof around anymore..."

"Aa..." Oga replied.

"Then come on...it's time to get you two started on improving your black techs for real now..." She told them and turned around.

"Let's do it." Oga stood and clenched his fist. Aoi smiled and stood up along with him and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>For the next five days...Oga and Aoi trained and trained and trained some more until they were exhausted. Ikaruga made sure that neither of them nor her fooled around with the time they had left. She knew, from just looking at Zagan's strength that he wasn't someone Oga could defeat so easily. On the fifth day, it was time for Oga, Baby Beel and Aoi to sail back home. Ikaruga sent them off with a farewell.<p>

"I'm home." Oga said as the entire Oga household stopped what they were doing to see the youngest member of the family enter with Baby Beel on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oga? What the hell are you doing back so early?" His sister asked.

"Something came up..." He told her. "Where is Hilda?"

"Upstairs..." His mother responded and he nodded in response. He then made his way upstairs.

"Hm? That's strange..." Oga's father muttered as his wife and daughter nodded in agreement.

When Oga reached his room, he opened and saw Hilda sipping tea. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him and the Young Master. "So...it's time..."

"Aa...he said his plan is going to start tomorrow..." Oga replied.

"I see...then he wasn't lying..." Hilda sighed.

"Hm?"

"Zagan came to me as well and told me that in six days, he will start his plan..." Hilda told him.

"That bastard...what the hell is he planning?" Oga cursed.

"I don't know...but...we have no choice but to stop him...let me ask you...are you ready?" Oga smirked and raised his fist, clenching it tightly.

"Of course!"

"Dahbooo!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>That bastard Zagan...why did he have to ruin everything for Oga and Aoi...well here is the new chapter! I hope you like it!

Dahboo Dah Dah (Oga and Zagan, fight!)

Kick his ass Oga!


	29. Battle I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Battle Part I<strong>

Oga sat down on the park bench as Baby Beel sat on his head, staring at the flying butterfly that was flying around him. The sky was gray and dark, almost as if it knew the upcoming battle Oga was going to have with the demon, Zagan. It was almost about that time to fight.

"You're here early." Oga didn't need to move his head to know whose voice it was that spoke.

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice." He replied.

"Heh, you damn brat..." Saotome replied as he reached into his pocket to take out his pack of cigarettes.

"Can you tell me anything about this Zagan guy?"

"You probably already know everything I do..." He told him, taking a drag.

"You're really useless..."

"I don't need to hear that from you!" He yelled. He sighed to calm himself down. "So, what are you waiting for?"

"For the others."

"Do you really want them to get involved?"

"If I don't then I would have to hear from them later and I really don't want anyone to annoy me about it." Oga responded.

"I see...so which one of those degenerates are you bringing?"

"What the hell is a degenerate?"

"You are."

"Like I said I don't know what that means!"

"Right...I forgot you were stupid."

"Oi!"

"Fine...which of those delinquents are you bringing with you?"

"Well there is Kunieda and..."

"Are you sure it's wise to have her come with you? After all, he is after her, you know."

"I'm sure." Oga responded. "After all, I promised to protect her and I will." Saotome smirked at the maturity that Oga partially showed. "That and I don't want her nagging at me like my mom does whenever I don't do something." Saotome sweat dropped, losing most of whatever respect he had left for the young delinquent.

"Anyway, who else?"

"Tojou." His teacher nodded in understanding at the choice. "That President guy said something weird, but I think hes coming too." Oga scratched his cheek. "Kanzaki is also coming and I'm not too sure about Himekawa. Natsume and the others are also coming."

"So, the usual gang, huh?" Saotome responded and Oga nodded.

"Basically." After that, the two didn't speak to one another. They knew that this battle had to be taken serious. Oga especially knew that, knowing full well what was at stake. Sure the world, but Kunieda was also at stake here. He never thought of it like that before, but for the first time in his young life, someone else was more important to him than the world or even himself. To think something like that would ever happen to him. He was still knew to this whole relationship thing, but even he knew that Kunieda was more important to him than himself. Even if he had to risk his own life to defeat Zagan, if it meant that he would protect Aoi then he would gladly do it. He chuckled slightly at the thought. 'Like I'm some cheesy main character of a shonen manga...'

"Oh, looks like your delinquents are here." He turned his head and saw Kunieda, Furuichi, Tojou, Kanzaki, Natsume, The Red Tails, Lamia and the others who Oga didn't care enough to name.

"OI!" They all yelled at him.

"You're so noisy." Oga complained.

"Then don't treat us like some background characters!"

"Hahahaha, but you kind of are." Natsume laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Oga...where is Hilda?" Aoi asked, not seeing the blond wet nurse anywhere.

"Don't know." He replied. "She wasn't at my place when I left." He then yawned.

"Dah!" Aoi could only sigh.

"Oi, Oga! What the hell are we here?" Kanzaki asked, his voice showing his annoyance. "I'm missing an episode of Dead and Bloody for this."

"Oh, you watch that to? I miss the last few episodes. What happened?" Oga asked, changing the conversation.

"You dumb ass...how could you miss it. The last few were like the best episodes of the season. After all, there was a lot of blood, gore and...WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Stop changing the conversation and tell me why I'm here!" Kanzaki yelled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Oga sighed and stood up from his seat. He then turned towards the group. "Okay...I'll explain this the best I can... . . .Ass. Understand?"

"Who the hell would understand an explanation like that?" Furuichi and a few others sweat dropped.

"Gotcha!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Furuichi yelled at the duo who answered, the duo being Kanzaki and Tojou.

"Dahboo!"

"So, who is this guy?" Natsume was the one to ask.

"Zachan." Oga answered, making Furuichi and Aoi sweat drop.

"It's Zagan." They both responded.

"Yeah, that. Oh and he's bringing some sort of army or something." Oga added, picking his ear.

"If he wasn't so strong, he'd be dead a long time ago." Furuichi muttered.

"Honestly, what the hell does Aoi-neesan see in him?" Nene added, placing a hand to her forehead as Chiaki nodded her head.

"Well, since you got your gang here, I'll be off." Saotome told them.

"You're not staying?" Aoi asked.

"Why? I'm sure you guys can handle it. It's not like if you lose then the world will be taken over by demons." He replied walking away. "Oh, no pressure."

"That man..." Aoi growled at him, finding him even more annoying.

"So, where is this Zatan guy? I'm itching for a fight." Tojou punched his free hand as he was getting anxious.

"It's Zagan!"

"My, aren't you all a loud bunch." The group turned their heads and saw Zagan smirking at them.

Oga glared at the demon. "You ready to get your ass kicked?"

"My, such demonic eyes you got there. I wonder just how much stronger you have gotten since the last time I saw you." He chuckled and then eyed Aoi. "Kunieda-chan, looking beautiful as always."

"Shut up!" She gave him a similar glare, but not as demonic as Ogas.

"So, that's that Zahan guy." Tojou muttered.

"It's Zagan, god damn it!" Furuichi yelled getting annoyed at the mispronouncing of his name, even thought he wasn't sure why he would get angry.

"Whatever! I just know I have to kick his ass." Tojou roared and in a split second was in front of Zagan, raising his arm.

"Impatient...aren't we?" Zagan raised his hand simply and blocked Tojou's punch. The attack caused a wave of impact to explode that tore down several trees and knocked some of the group to the ground.

"Oh...interesting..." Tojou smirked. "Looks like I'm going to have a lot of fun."

"I see...unfortunately, you won't be having fun with me." Zagan told him.

"Oh...and why not?"

"Because I'm reserved for Oga." Tojou's eyes widened when he saw a foot coming from just the corner of his eyes. He quickly raised his arms and blocked the kick, but the force used behind it, sent the large man flying towards a tree. The impact didn't effect Tojou and he lowered his arms to see another man in front of Zagan.

"I'm guessing you are my play thing." He smirked in excitement at the man with long, silver hair. His bangs covered his eyes and he licked his lips.

"Bingo." He said while sticking his tongue out.

"That guy is creepy." Nene commented.

"Isn't he? Honestly, why do I have to work together with him?" Nene's eyes widened at the voice behind her and slowly started to turn around. "Hi." The woman smirked and swung a scythe right at Nene. Before it could connect, Aoi stepped in and blocked her scythe from reaching her best friend.

"Aoi-neesan!"

"Aw, I wanted to see some blood." The woman demon with long blond hair, a huge bust and clothing that revealed more skin than cloth pouted in disappointment.

Aoi just glared. She was angry and her face showed it.

"These are earth's saviors?"

"They don't look anything special."

"Don't underestimate your opponents, you two. Honestly, twins are so annoying."

"Shut up, old man!"

"Who are you calling old?"

"Now, now, Siegfried." Zagan said. "No need to get worked up."

"Yeah, Sieg-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"You brats..."

"That's enough, especially you two, Yin and Yang."

"Hai, Zagan-sama!" The red haired and blue haired twins shouted at the same time. They both looked no older than 15.

"Are these the humans who dare try to stop you from your goals?" The demon named Siegfried asked. He looked like your everyday middle aged man, with a small white mustache, if it wasn't for the scales on his neck and face.

"Yes, but I doubt they win against you...that is, if you don't let your guards down." He turned his head and glared at the twins. They both gulped in fear and nodded their heads. "Good. Now then..." He looked at Oga. "...let's see who will win, Oga-kun. My allies or yours. The winner...decides the fate of what will happen to this world."

"Heh, bring it on, asshole."

"Dahboo!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but here it is. Next time the fights will happen and the fate of the planet rests on Oga and the others. Who will win? Only I know! Hahahahaha!

Baby Beel: Dah! (You suck)

;_; I'm sorry!


End file.
